Naruto El Niño de la Profecía
by Reality Abstract
Summary: "No tomes una decisión si no sabes la consecuencia, es decepcionante" Por una decisión el mundo Shinobi depende de un hilo y ese hilo es Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Prologo

_Prologo 1/2_

 _Destrucción_

 _Es lo que se podía apreciar en el Paisaje, como si fuese el rastro de una batalla entre dioses._

 _Dos grandes shinobis considerados como los más poderosos y grandes en su época, luchaban entre sí; Hashirama Senju contra Madara Uchiha._

 _ **En la batalla...**_

 _-¡HASHIRAMA!-Dijo Madara con su Sharingan en todo su esplendor, usando su Gunbai en su brazo derecho y cadenas en el brazo izquierdo._

 _-¡MADARA!-Dijo Hashirama con solo una Katana sosteniéndola con sus dos manos._

 _Los dos corrieron a velocidades Kage, ninguno pensaba en detenerse, esa batalla se acabaría allí en lo que pronto se llamaría Valle del Fin._

 _El sonar de las cadenas chocar contra la Katana inició la gran batalla, grandes estruendos sonaron en todo el valle._

 _Pero toda gran batalla tiene un final._

 _Una Katana atravesando el pecho de Madara como sangre emanaba de la gran herida que mortal, sangre comenzaba a caer por los labios del Uchiha._

 _-Haz tomado el camino equivocado Madara-Dijo Hashirama con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-E-Este es el camino que he d-decidido Hashirama y nada p-puede c-cambiarlo-Dijo Madara que rápidamente comenzó a toser sangre, como su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más después de la gran batalla y se derrumbo._

 _-Se que después de esto serás una buena persona Madara, acuérdate siempre he confiado en ti-Dijo Hashirama retirándose del campo de batalla con su armadura hecha pedazos por la intensa batalla, pero los más destacado que se podría apreciar era la sonrisa que tenia, no emitía felicidad por la victoria, emitía un poco tristeza por perder aquel amigo que consideraba un gran hermano, pero también emitía gran felicidad por ayudar a ese amigo que acabo tomando el camino que llevaba a la Destrucción y el Odio._

 _-Adiós Madara- Dijo Hashirama desvaneciéndose en las lejanías._

" _Cuando una historia, otra empieza"-Autor Desconocido._

 _ **Muchos Años Después...**_

Destrucción

Es lo que podría apreciar, como toda _Konohagakure no Sato_ siendo destruida, por el mayor Bijuu conocido; _El Kyūbi no kitsune._ Los rugidos de la gran bestia azotaban toda la aldea nadie se esperaba tan repentino desastre.

Miedo, terror. Es lo que percibía en todos los shinobis como civiles, como gran bestia comenzaba la devastación en la aldea. Gritos comenzaron a oírse como todos los Civiles comenzaron a correr para estar a salvo.

-Llevar a los civiles al Buque de emergencia, ¡Rápido!-Dijo el Capitán Ambu a todos los shinobis listos para detener el ataque a su aldea.

 _-_ Pase lo que pase no dejen qué el Kyūbi llegue a los civiles-Dijo _Hiruzen Sarut_ obi también conocido como _Sandaime Hokage,_ y a su lado estaba su compañero de equipo _Enma Enkōō_.

-Sarutobi hay que detener al zorro antes de que llegue más lejos y destruya toda Konoha-Dijo Enma transformándose en un gran bastón.

-¡Hai!-Dijeron todos los shinobis listo para retener al Kyūbi lo mas posibles lejos de los civiles.

 _-"Minato tienes mucho que explicar, espero que termines lo que estás haciendo, ya que la aldea te necesita"-_ Pensó Hiruzen mirando a la gran devastación dejada por el Nueve colas.

 _ **Lejos de la Aldea...**_

-Kushina-chan ¿estás bien?-Dijo Minato mientras acuesta a Kushina en una cama con sus dos hijos recién nacidos.

-E-El Kyūbi está en la a-aldea-Dijo Kushina con gran cansancio por la liberación del Bijuu de su cuerpo, aunque ella acurruco a su hijo y su hija.

-Ya vi…-Respondió Minato, rápidamente busca en la pequeña casa que se encontraban, lo necesario para sacar al Kyūbi de la aldea.

 _-"Gracias a Kami están bien"-_ Pensó Minato recogiendo todos sus Kunais, y poniéndose su gran capa, blanca con llamas rozando la parte inferior pero lo más notable es los signos en el medio que decía; _Yondaime Hokage._

-¿Donde está Naru-kun?-Pregunto Kushina con preocupación, el cuerpo de Minato se detuvo en ese instante como si el tiempo se fuera parado todo estaba en silencio en la pequeña casa, solo se oía los rugidos del zorro nueve colas.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder, -¡Como pudo olvidar a su hijo!-, rápidamente comenzó a pensar donde estaría, cuando de repente el ambiente se torno pesado y mortal como sed de sangre comenzaba a invadir la pequeña casa.

-¿Minato-kun?-Dijo Kushina confusa por como reacciono, como ella comenzó a calmar a los bebes que estaban asustados por todo el escándalo.

-¡Ese maldito!-Dijo Minato desatando toda su furia, rápidamente se fue en un resplandor amarillo, dejando a una confusa Kushina.

 _ **En el bosque...**_

En un bosque cerca de Konoha, o más bien detrás del Monumento de los Hokages.

-Aquí estamos bien-Dijo una figura encapuchada que sostenía al pequeño bebe, mientras el bebe reía de las acaricias que él le estaba haciendo.

-No te rías, no te estoy acariciando-Dijo la figura con cierto sonrojo, aunque este seguía tocando la barriga al pequeño rubio.

- _"Lo siento, pero lo tengo que hacer para completar el plan, me caías bien pequeño"-_ Pensó la figura con cierta tristeza, como el lanzo al bebe a los aires y comenzó hacer señales con las manos.

 _-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego:Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-_ Dijo el encapuchado como el gran Jutsu comenzó acercarse rápidamente al bebe, que aun seguía riéndose y con los pequeños ojos zafiro en el fuego que se acercaba.

 _-"Y todavía se ríe"-_ Pensó la figura con una gran gota bajando por la cabeza. Pero de repente antes de qué el fuego llegara a Naruto una figura a gran velocidad lo agarro fuera del fuego que se acercaba, y como la figura dejo al bebe en el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¡Qué demonios!-Dijo la encapuchado, antes de ser cegado por un resplandor amarillo, pero el rápidamente mira hacia donde se encontraba aquella figura para ver que no estaba allí, solo estaba el bebe.

-¡Donde esta!-Dijo Minato con su furia haciendo presencia en el ambiente, como el sostenía el _Hiraishin Kunai_ con todas sus fuerzas, pero rápidamente su furia se detuvo cuando escucho las risas del pequeño bebe a varios metros delante de él.

- _"¡Naruto!"-_ Pensó Minato como el corría a su máxima velocidad hacia el bebe.

Los ojos de la figura encapuchada rápidamente se agrandaron, cuando vio al Yondaime Hokage correr hacia el pequeño bebe.

- _"¡Mierda!"-_ Pensó la figura, como el se maldijo por ser tan estúpido para dejar que un bebe, baje su guardia y que otro shinobi rompiera su plan. Pero pensó en ese "Shinobi" como paso desapercibido y arruino su plan todo eso en menos de 1 segundo.

- _"Sea quien sea, es rápido y cauteloso"-_ Pensó como hizo todo eso, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin alertar a los animales, incluso sin mover las hojas de los arboles.

-"Aquí estas"-Susurro Minato viendo al pequeño bebe rubio, mientras el comenzaba a jugar con sus pequeñas manos, Minato mira hacia el causante de todo el desastre.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Minato clara rabia en palabras dirigidas hacia la figura.

-Tengo muchos nombres Yondaime, pero me puedes llamar, Uchiha Madara -Dijo la figura ahora identificado como Madara Uchiha Exlider del clan Uchiha.

- _¿Que? Es imposible, debe ser un farsante tomando ese nombre-_ Pensó Minato sorprendido de que alguien sea capaz de usar ese nombre.

-Sea quien seas acabare contigo y detendré al Kyūbi-Dijo Minato mientra dejaba el bebe lejos de la zona de la batalla que se avecinaba.

-No seas arrogante Minato, no seas mal ejemplo a Naruto-kun-Respondio Madara con una sonrisa, mientra miraba la reacción de Minato.

-¡Maldito!-Dijo Minato mientras corría hacia el Exlider del clan Uchiha.

La batalla comenzó...

 _-Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)-_ Dijo Madara como el desato un fuego que se transforma en un gran dragón. De un gran rugido el se dirigió hacia Minato.

Minato rápidamente lanzo su Kunai hacia Madara y uso su Hiraishin no Jutsu, para acercarse y esquivar el dragón de fuego que se acercaba. El Yondaime uso su velocidad para darle un gran golpe en la cara, y sin quedarse atrás comenzó unas series de golpes. Pero cuando el intento golpearlo con una patada la pierna de Minato traspaso el cuerpo de Madara. El rápidamente se alejo no sin antes lanzar un Kunai, el cual corto una parte de su ropa.

- _¿Qué demonios?-_ Pensó Minato mientras dejaba un espacio de varios metros alejados de Madara.

- _Tendré que usar el Kamui para poder vencerlo-_ Pensó el Uchiha, pero el estaba muy equivocado de poder vencer al Yondaime Hokage.

El de un movimiento rápido se lanzo contra Minato, pero de unos reflejos rápido Minato lanzo su Kunai con precisión. Madara sonrío cuando vio como estaba a centímetros de Minato, pero todo fallo cuando el Kunai de Minato también estaba a centímetros de su cara.

 _-¡Mierda! -_ Penso Madara mientras el era atravesado por el Kunai, todo su plan fallo, -¡Pero ¿cómo?-. Minato sonrío, cuando el de repente se fue en un resplandor

-Yo, gano-Dijo Minato quien uso su Hiraishin no Jutsu, para estar encima del Kunai.

-¡Rasengan!-Grito Minato como el impacto el Jutsu en la espalda de su rival.

Dolor es lo que pudo sentir Madara, como gran Jutsu perforando su espalda, el rápidamente uso el Shunshin no Jutsu para alejarse de Minato.

- _"¡Marditasea Minato!"-_ Grito en sus pensamientos Madara, como el apenas sostenía su brazo izquierdo dislocado. Sangre comenzaba a salir de la gran herida y bajaba por su brazo y su traje.

-No tan rápido-Susurro Minato apareciendo en frente de Madara antes de golpear su estomago.

-Keiyaku Fūin (Sello contrato)-Dijo Minato mientras sellos aparecen en el cuerpo de Madara, el cual pierde el control sobre el Kyūbi.

-Así no tendrás el control del Zorro- Dijo Minato mientra tomaba cierta distancia de Madara por si intentaba hacerle algo al bebe rubio.

-Wa wa wa-Llamaba el pequeño Naruto mirando hacia Minato.

-Ya voy, Naru-kun-Dijo Minato corriendo de forma cómica hacia Naruto.

-N-No te confíes Minato, hay muchas formas de conseguir al Kyūbi-Dijo Madara antes de desaparecer en un torbellino negro.

-Y todos estarán preparados para evitarlo-Respondio Minato, con los ojos llenos de determinación, mirando hacia la aldea y al gran Kyūbi destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Es hora de irnos, Naru-kun-Dijo Minato antes de desaparecer en un resplandor amarillo.

 _ **Mientras en la aldea...**_

-Retenerlo todo lo posible, no hay que dejar que el Kyūbi destruya toda la nuestra aldea-Dijo Sandaime Hokage, motivando a los escuadrones para usar todo para retener al Kyūbi

-No, nos quedemos atrás Hiruzen-Dijo Enma, mientras él se hacía mucho más grande.

-Ni lo digas-Renpodio Hiruzen, mientras corría hacia el Kyūbi con su armadura de batalla, - _Minato, ¿que coño estas haciendo?-Pensó_ Hiruzen mientras luchaba contra el gran Zorro.

 _ **Con el Kyūbi...**_

Con un gran rugido el Zorro de las Nueve colas, comenzó reunir su chakra en su boca, como una gran bola de color morado comenzó a crecer.

 _ **Con el Sandaime Hokage...**_

-Bijūdama-Susurro Hiruze, a tal semejante jutsu,- _Si lo lanza aquí todos moriremos, Minato llega ¡Ya!-_ Pensó Hiruzen con preocupación a su aldea.

 _ **Con el Kyūbi...**_

La Bijūdama comenzó hacerse mas y mas grande, de un momento a otro el Kyūbi listo para lanzarla.

-Ya, llegue-Dijo Minato, quien estaba por encima del zorro, comenzó hacer sellos de manos.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)-_ Dijo el Yondaime Hokage.

De repente una gran bola de humo apareció en el cielo, y de la nada un gran sapo comenzó a caer aplastando al zorro.

- **¿Que demonios?** -Dijo el gran sapo, mirando al zorro de las nueve colas debajo de el y después a la aldea destruida.

-Gamabunda, sera que puedes retener al Kyūbi-Dijo Minato justo en la cabeza del gran sapo.

- **Después me explicas gaki, haré lo posible** -Dijo Gamabunda usando su gran peso para inmovilizar al Kyūbi, pero de un ataque feroz del Kyūbi una gran herida fue hecha en el ojo izquierdo.

- **Gaki, no creo sostenerlo por mucho** -Dijo el gran sapo usando sus fuerza para mantener al Kyūbi lo mas inmovilizado posible,- **Malditasea Zorro quedate quieto** -Dijo dando un gran golpe al Kyūbi.

Antes de que el Kyūbi pudiera responder, el ya había desaparecido haciendo caer la gran sapo.

 _ **-Gaki sera mejor que hagas algo y rápido**_ -Pensó Gamabunda desapareciendo en un estallido de humo.

 _ **Lejos de Konoha...**_

Un gran zorro cayendo desde el cielo haciendo un gran estruendo al chocar con el suelo.

-Necesito darme prisa-Dijo Minato antes de desaparecer en un resplandor amarillo, después de varios segundos aparece con Kushina y sus tres hijos.

-Kushina necesito que…-Minato fue interrumpido por Kushina

-Ni lo digas-Respondio Kushina como cadenas de chakra comenzaron a salir de la espalda, rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse así el Kyūbi, varias se envolvieron en las piernas y otras en las colas y después se clavaron en el suelo, inmovilizando al Kyūbi por completo.

Minato miro a Kushina que estaba sudando y comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y como ella no le quitaba los ojos al Kyūbi, miro a los bebes que estaban llorando, excepto Naruto, el estaba mirando a Kushina y intentaba alcanzarlas con sus pequeños brazos, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron con la voz de Kushina.

-Minato, quiero que selles al Kyūbi en mi, y así yo mor...-Comenzó Kushina antes de ser interrumpida por Minato.

-No-Dijo Minato, mirando hacia Kushina con una mirada severa

-¿Qué?-Respondió Kushina, ella y va a protestar pero todo sus pensamientos se detuvieron, cuando escucho las risas de un bebe.

-Wa waa waa-Reia el pequeño Naruto, mientras jugaba con el pelo rojo con sus pequeñas manos.

Una sonrisa de cariño y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kushina, Minato por otra parte sonrío felizmente al ver a sus personas importantes ser feliz ese momento.

Un gran rugido hizo que todos los pensamientos se detuvieran. Una gran garra del Kyūbi comenzaba a acercarse a los otros dos bebes.

 _-¡No,no,NO!-_ Pensó Minato desesperadamente mientras usaba toda su velocidad, para detener la garra de Kyūbi.

-No llegare-Susurro Minato mientras hacia lo posible, para llegar a tiempo.

Pero antes que la garra pudiera tocar a los bebes, una cadena de chakra detuvo la mano del Kyūbi antes de que pudiera dañar a los bebes.

- _Kushina-_ Pensó Minato antes de recoger a sus dos hijos lejos de el Zorro de nueve colas.

Mientras Minato regresaba, Kushina estaba respirando muy pesadamente como sangre comenzó a infiltrarse por sus labios.

- _No creo que aguante mucho más-_ Pensó Kushinas, quien estaba de rodillas mientras hacia lo posible para no desmayarse. Pero sus pensamientos se desaparecieron al escuchar al pequeño Naruto.

-Wru run wa-Decia Naruto mientras jugaba con los mechones de pelo rojo, pero Naru-kun dejo de jugar y comenzó a mirar a Kushina y alzo sus pequeñas manos intentando abrazarla.

Kushina se acerco a Naruto lo suficiente para que el comenzara a jugar con su cara.

Minato mira todo eso con cariño, pero rápidamente su mirada se lleno de determinación.

- _Espero que los cuides por mi Kushina, y lo siento pero lo tendré que sellar-_ Pensó Minato, mientras preparaba lo necesario para el sellado del Kyūbi,- _El, la distraira por un rato" -_ Riendo un poco pensó Minato mirando a Kushina y Naruto.

Minato comenzó los preparativos para el sellado, el rápido invoco pequeños altares y puso a sus dos hijos, Minato comenzó hacer sellos con las manos.

-¡Shiki Fūin! _(Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)-_ Dijo Minato invocando al Dios de la Muerte (Shinigami).

Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron a más no poder, como Minato aprovecho el momento en que Naruto la distraia.

-¡No!, Por favor ¡No!-Grito Kushina desesperadamente, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ella.

-Lo siento-Susurro Minato mientra comenzaba el sellado.

-Shigami-sama, necesito que selles al Kyūbi en mis hijos, sellar la mitad del chakra de Kyūbi en mi hija, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze y la otra mitad en; Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze-Dijo Minato Namikaze, mientra preparaba el jutsu para sellar el chakra en sus hijos.

 **-Namikaze, necesitare un tercer contenedor para la conciencia del Kyūbi-** Dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al Kyūbi.

 _-"¡Mierda!"-_ Pensó Minato, mientras se maldijo por cometer semejante error, rápidamente, pensó en que hacer en este momento tan critico, su mirada se detuvo en el pequeño Naruto quien estaba ocupado jugando con el cabello de Kushina. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, desesperación es lo que pudo ver en sus ojos.

-Lo siento-Es lo que pudo decir.

-Shinigami,utiliza a Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze como contenedor de la conciencia de Kyūbi-Dijo Minato como lagrimas comienzan a abajar por las mejillas.

Al momento, en que las palabras salieron de la boca de Minato, el Shinigami comenzó hacer los sellados.

Las manos espectrales del Dios de la Muerte comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el Kyūbi, como partieron todo su chakra en dos para por fin ser sellado en los dos bebes.

- _Shishō Fūin (Sello de los Cuatros Símbolos)-_ Grito Minato como hizo los sellado del Chakra a su hija y hijo. Y por ultimo le hecho una mirada hacia Naruto quien lo sostenía Kushina, quien lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

 _-Por ultimo-_ Pensó Minato antes de mirar hacia Kushina y Naruto, como Kushina mira a Minato con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Por favor, no-Susurro Kushina, mientra miraba al pequeño rubio, quien la miraba con los ojos zafiro, mientras con sus pequeñas intentaba agarrar los pequeños mechones de cabello rojo de Kushina.

-¡No lo soportara!-Grito desesperadamente Kushina intentando detener a Minato de sellar la conciencia.

-Confió en el, acaso dudas de nuestro hijo Kushina-chan-Dijo Minato con determinación y cariño hacia el pequeño Naruto.

-Seras un gran Shinobi que derrotara a todos sus enemigos, y le darás una gran paliza a tu padre, seras un gran hermano, siempre atento, sin desperdiciar nada, fuerte y entrenaras mucho seras muy fuerte, después seras un gran padre, tendrás una gran familia, pequeños Uzumaki corriendo alrededor de tu gran mansión ya que seras el hokage, no solo hokage sino el mejor de todos los kages que hayan existido-Le susurraba Kushina al bebe, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto, como el color de ojos libremente comenzó a cambiar de color solo azul, a azul zafiro y rojizo como un gran atardecer unico.

- _Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)-_ Grito Minato como se mordió el labio inferior para evitar llorar, fallando tristemente, como lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del Yondaime.

Al momento en las palabras salieron de la boca de Minato, el Shinigami sin perder tiempo agarro lo ultimo del Kyūbi, su conciencia, como el Kyūbi dio su ultimo rugido antes de desaparecer en las manos del Shinigami, como Naruto fue arrancado de los brazos de Kushina por el Shinigami, por último el Dios de la Muerte sello al Kyūbi en Naruto y dejándolo en un altar. Como la conciencia del Kyūbi comenzaba a ser absorbido por el sello no sin antes mirar a Kushina y a Minato.

Todo estaba en silencio, como el pequeño Naruto era rodeado de chakra rojo para por fin ser absorbido por el sello, Kushina en un momento ya estaba al alcance del bebe para poder tenerlo en sus brazos, entonces vio los cambios en el pequeño Naruto. Su cabello había cambiado ligeramente, de solo amarillo, a amarillo con puntas rojizas. La mirada de Kushina se topo con las pequeñas marcas en las mejillas del bebe, como ella vio el legado o más bien la cicatriz por el sellado del Kyūbi en el.

-Ellos también la tienen-Dijo Minato apareciendo con los otros dos bebes.

El aspecto de ellos no había cambiado; Rojo sangre era el color de cabello de Menma Uzumaki, y color amarillo como si fuera bañado por el sol era el de Naruko, aunque ellos tenían las mismas marcas en las mejillas que Naruto, Tres marcas en cada una de las mejillas, hasta podrías confundirlo con lindos pequeños bigotes.

- **Humano, es hora de pagar-** Dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba directamente hacia Minato quien se detuvo en ese momento.

-Sí…-Respondio Minato con la mirada con tristeza mientra miraba hacia los pequeños bebes, mas hacia el pequeño bebe Naruto que lo miraba, y con los pequeños brazos intentando agarrar el Kunai que tenía como collar.

- **Bien** -Dijo el Dios de la Muerte, pero su mirada se encontró con la del pequeño bebe como vio que los ojos de este brillaban por un pequeño instante, - _ **Es el-**_ Pensó el Shinigami mientras miraba hacia el pequeño rubio que estaba mirándola con sus ojos hermosos.

- **Tienes suerte humano, solo te daré un consejo; Tu mundo está en tus manos-** Dijo el Shinigami mientras desaparecía no antes sin mirar a los otros dos bebes y luego a Naruto,- _ **Se que sufrirás por su equivocación-**_ Pensó el Dios de la Muerte antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¿Eh?..-Dijo Minato mientras miraba alrededor, antes de mirar hacia Kushina la cual se derrumba por el cansancio, el rápidamente él, la agarro antes de que pudiera golpearse en el suelo- _Estoy vivo-_ Recordando las últimas palabras del shinigami. El mira a Kushina quien estaba sorprendida.

-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Minato antes de agarrar a Kushina mientras ella agarra a los bebes, por lo que desaparecieron en un resplandor amarillo.

-"El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos, puede cambiar su destino"-Autor Desconocido.

* * *

 **Hola, antes de todo les doy las gracias por pasar a ver mi historia.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia y no me molestaria que comentaran sugerencias para mejorar,**

 **ademas tomo en cuenta cada uno de los comentarios, y ademas los valoro mucho...**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**


	2. Prologo Final

_**5 años después del ataque del Kyūbi...**_

Son las 12:00pm en Konoha, y se podría apreciar en medio del bosque un niño no mas de 5 años caminando o mas bien, intentando caminar, tenia el pelo rubio con puntas rojizas, ojos azules zafiro con cierto color rojo, y 6 marcas extrañas como bigotes en cada mejilla, traía una camisa color blanca manchada de sangre y unos pantalones azules y por ultimo sus pequeños zapatos desgastados.

-¿P-porque me odian t-tanto?-Pregunto al azar el pequeño rubio, antes de apoyarse en un tronco, como lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de su hermosa cara, todo su cuerpo esta lleno de raspaduras, quemaduras, cortes, hasta había algunos kunais todavía clavados en el. El todavía estaba en muy mal estado, pero el usando todo su esfuerzo para poder llegar al orfanato y poder descansar.

-N-No p-puedo mas-s-Dijo el intentando poder dar algunos pasos pero a causa de que sus pequeñas piernas, no aguantaron su peso y callo. Su cabeza se estrello contra al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. El gruño cuando sintió todo el resultado de su fracaso, se maldijo por ser tan inútil si fueras mas fuerte no tendría que lidiar con este tipos de cosas. De repente se dio cuenta de que su vista se desvanecía poco a poco en negro el simplemente espero a que alguien le ayudase y lo salvara.

Al momento en que el pequeño Naruto se desmayo una figura encapuchada se acerco lo suficiente como para mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Estúpidos...-Susurro la figura mientras recogía a al pobre Naruto con gran cuidado antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin no Jutsu.

 _ **-Años antes de que la figura encontrara a Naruto-.**_

 _ **Una semana, después del ataque del Kyūbi...**_

 _Todos los shinobis como civiles estaban reunidos en el centro de la aldea o mas preciso, delante del edificio del hokage, algunos estaban confundidos, otros estaban impacientes, pero fue cuando todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Yondaime Hokage._

 _-Hoy, los he reunido aquí para decir algunas palabras sobre el feroz ataque del Kyūbi a nuestra aldea-Dijo Minato, algunos civiles comenzaron a gritar preguntas sobre el ataque._

 _-¡Cálmense!-Grito el Sandaime Hokage, quien estaba detrás de Minato, con Jiraiya, Tsunade los Sannin de Konoha._

 _-Les vengo a responder una duda, y es ¿Que paso con el Kyūbi?-Dijo Minato mientras desaparecía en un resplandor amarillo, algunos estaban confundidos de el porque se fue el hokage._

 _Las miradas de los Sannin como del Sandaime se entristecieron un poco y mas el Sandaime quien estaba pensando en el pequeño Naruto. Pensaba en como reaccionaria el pueblo después de la noticia del sellado, todas los pensamientos se detuvieron como un resplandor dorado se hizo presente en la sima de la torre hokage._

 _Delante de todos los pobladores de Konoha, estaba hay el Yondaime con tres bebes en sus brazos, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en los bebes._

 _ **En la sima de la torre hokage.**_

 _-"Yo, se que es tu decisión Minato, pero haz cometido un gran error, y creo que Naruto sera el que page las consecuencias"- Pensó Sandaime con una mirada triste mientras miraba al pequeño Naruto durmiendo en los brazos del Yondaime._

 _-"Se que es una mala decisión, pero ellos no pueden tener a alguien que los interfiera-Era el pensamiento del Gran sapo sabio Jiraiya, mientras miraba a Naruko y Menma._

 _-"No hay que hacer, es solo una infancia, por todo el mundo-Pensó Tsunade mientras pensaba en la infancia de Naruto y el futuro del mundo._

 _Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Yondaime Hokage._

 _-Un bijuu, es una masa consciente de chakra por lo tanto, no puede ser asesinado, lo único que se puede hacer para parar a un bijuu es ser sellado en un contenedor-Dijo Minato mirando a los pobladores delante de el, como algunos shinobis comenzaron a saber por que están los bebes._

 _-El Kyūbi por un lado es un bijuu que no puede ser sellado sin mas, se necesita un contenedor especial, un bebe...-Comenzó el Yondaime antes de ser interrumpido._

 _-Esos son los contenedores-Dijo un civil apuntando hacia los bebes, como todos comenzaron a gritar para que sean ejecutados para evitar otro ataque del Kyūbi._

 _-¡Silencio!-Grito el Yondaime con furia._

 _-Durante el ataque del Kyūbi, yo no seria capaz de robar un bebe y quitárselo a su familia, por lo tanto he decir usar a las personas que mas confió, ellos son mis gemelos; Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze y Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, alzando a los bebes._

 _Grandes jadeos se pudieron escuchar en toda Konoha como tal noticia, que llego a los oídos de todos._

 _-¡¿El Hokage tiene gemelos?!-Eran los pensamientos de todos mientras trataban de creer lo que acaban de escuchar, pero un shinobi de cabello gris que desafía la gravedad._

 _-y el tercero, ¿Quien es?-Pregunto el shinobi mirando al pequeño bebe rubio puntas rojizas._

 _-Durante el sellado del chakra Kyūbi, un error mio hizo a la conciencia del Kyūbi estar libre-Comenzó Minato, mientras vio como la población comenzó a tener pánico y miedo, a otro ataque de venganza._

 _-Pero no teman, tuve que usar a un bebe huérfano para poder sellar la conciencia del Kyūbi, este es, Naruto-Dijo el Yondaime alzando al pequeño Naruto._

 _ **En la torre Hokage...**_

 _La mirada del Yondaime se oscureció un poco ocultando unas lagrimas que bajaban de su rostro._

 _Al igual las miradas de los Sannin como las del Sandaime se oscurecieron,poco a poco el Sandaime comenzó a retirarse._

 _-Sensei, el es diferente que sus hermanos, el no tiene el chakra, para...-Comenzó a decirle Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por Sandaime._

 _-"Ser diferente, no significa no ser capaz de hacer cosas imposibles, por eso son únicos"-Dijo el Sandaime sin mirar a los Sannin, quienes bajaron las miradas, mientras el desaparece en un Shunshin no Jutsu._

 _-Déjalo se le pasara-Dijo Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tsunade quien miraba hacia donde esta parado el Sandaime._

 _ **Volviendo con Minato...**_

 _-Todas sus demás preguntas seras contentadas en el consejo, ahora todos volver a sus trabajos, y hacer Konoha bella como siempre-Dijo Minato hacia todos sus ciudadanos._

 _-¡Hai!-Dijeron todos los civiles como shinobis, como comenzaron a volver a sus actividades de reconstrucción y de un resplandor Minato se fue._

 _ **5 horas antes de la revelación del sellado...**_

 _Oficina Hokage:_

 _-¡Malditasea, Minato es tu hijo!-Gritaba el Sandaime, mientras miraba como el Yondaime comenzaba a firmar los papeles del orfanato._

 _-¡Como puedes dar tu hijo al orfanato!-Decía el Sandaime quien estaba estallando por todo lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¡Sensei,calmate sera mejor para ellos y Konoha!-Dijo Jiraiya quien intentaba parar al Sandaime quien comenzaba a explotar de rabia._

 _-Sabes lo que el tendrá que pasar, toda la soledad que Konoha le dará, sabes el dolor que sufrirá, sin contar lo que los civiles le harán sin seguridad, solo por una estúpida profecía-Dijo el Sandaime como ya estaba a punto de explotar._

 _-Es mi decisión, no hay nada que puedas hacer, se lo que el soportara, y se que es por una profecía, pero también el posee la conciencia del Kyūbi por lo tanto, no puede estar cerca de los gemelos, por si el zorro quisiera conseguir su chakra-Dijo Minato después de firmar y guardar los papeles de Naruto, y mirar hacia el Sandaime._

 _Los ojos de Sandaime se agrandaron a mas no poder, cuando esas palabras llegaron a su cabeza, y mas una frase que se repetía una y otra vez sin parar, - no puede estar cerca de los gemelos, por si el zorro quisiera conseguir su chakra-._

 _-¡Piensas como si fue el Kyūbi! a ti solo te importa, la seguridad de Naruko y Menma ¿eh?, Malditaseas Minato piensa en lo que esta haciendo, no solo estas haciendo aun lado al Kyūbi si no también al Naruto, que pensaría Kushina a esto-Contesto el Sandaime mientras miraba directamente a Minato, los demás en la sala comenzaron a tener miedo, como la furia del Sandaime comenzó a estar en el ambiente._

 _Aquellos eran; Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara._

 _-Si, sigue así tendremos que detenerlo, antes que haga una locura-Eran los pensamientos de los Sannin._

 _-No quiero estar, en medio de esos dos-Eran los pensamientos de los dos J_ _ōnin._

 _-Hiruzen Sarutobi, se lo que hago y no estoy de humor de que me estén gritando por mis decisiones-Dijo Minato mirando directamente a los ojos de el Sandaime, mientras dejaba que se infiltrase un poco de su sed de sangre en el ambiente._

 _Sin responder, Hiruzen se volteo para irse de la oficia del hokage, antes de que pusiera cruzar la puerta, una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse._

 _-Viejo, sabes que es necesario para el entrenamiento de los gemelos, no hay estar perdiendo el tiempo para el cuidado de Naruto, el mundo Shinobi esta en juego-Dijo Jiraiya, quien comenzaba a temer de que el Sandaime hiciera una locura solo por una decisión._

 _-"No tomes una decisión, si no sabes la consecuencia"-Dijo el Sandaime mientras se quitaba la mano del hombro, y salio sin mirar atrás, de un golpe cerro la puerta._

 _-El estará bien, Sensei solo esta alterado-Dijo Minato el cual se levantaba del escritorio._

 _-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, si no hay mas nada de que hablar, entonces se pueden retirar-Dijo Minato saliendo de la oficia para ir al orfanato para entregar los papeles._

 _-¡Hai!-Dijieron antes de desaparecer en un_ _Shunshin no Jutsu._

 _ **5 años después...**_

Dolor, soledad, odio. Es lo que puedo sentir el pequeño Naruto en sus años de vida en el orfanato, siempre cuando intentaba salir a jugar con otros niños para divertirse era encerrado por los guardias, se sentía solo, siempre cuando intentaba hablar o jugar con otros, sus padres lo apartaban y decían que se alejaran de el, y cuando ninguno miraba era golpeado por los mismos guardias que tenían la misión de protegerlo, cuando intentaba pedir ayuda, lo golpeaban y lo dejaban sin comer durante semanas incluso meses, como todo el odio de todos los de Konoha era solo hacia el, como si fuese una oveja negra en una isla de ovejas blancas, era diferente a los demás, siempre cuando el salia a jugar en el parque era perseguido por turbas furiosas, que lo golpeaban hasta desmayarse sin remordimiento, todo esto hasta el ultimo dia en que fue visto y desde entonces es dado por muerto.

Muchos equipos de búsqueda fueron al bosque donde se vio por ultima vez a Naruto pero todos vinieron con las manos vacías, como Minato golpea con fuerza el escritorio por las misiones fallidas de encontrar a el pequeño Naruto.

Minato y Kushina lloraron durante días, como el peso del error que hicieron les cayo. fueron hacia el orfanato para ver lo que le ocurría a Naruto, y cuando llegaron los guardias intentaron detenerlos solo para ser asesinado por Kushina, solo un libro se encontraba en el casillero de los acontecimientos de Naruto, pero sus cuerpos se detuvieron cuando leyeron, los sufrimientos que soporto Naruto.

Paginas y mas paginas, como si el cuaderno fuera infinito, todas las torturas en todo su esplendor.

-Malditasea, soy un maldito estúpido-Susurro Minato mientras se golpeaba a si mismo, como el llego tan lejos para ni siquiera poner un Ambu a cuidar de el.

Aunque el cuerpo de Minato se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kushina no ha hecho ningún ruido en todo el tiempo.

-¿Kushina-chan?-Dijo Minato antes de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Kushina solo para ser sorprendido de que ella se había desmayado. Como el rápidamente la agarro y se la llevo al hospital, no sin antes tomar el libro.

-Kakashi, Rin, me han decepcionado-Dijo Minato al recordar algunas palizas hacia Naruto, donde también ellos participaban.

-"No siempre hay que describir lo que sientes, solo en palabras escritas-Autor olvidado.

 _ **En el Monumento de los Hokages...**_

Allí se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage encima de la cabeza de Hashirama, mientras miraba el alboroto por la muerte de Naruto.

 _-Naruto, se que todavía estas vivo y se que alguien esta contigo, te deseo lo mejor, ya que yo no pude hacer nada para protegerte, y tal vez solo tal vez podremos vernos de nuevo, desde entonces, Adiós_ -Pensó Hiruzen Sarutobi mirando a las estrellas, despues de varios minutos, se volteo listo para irse hacia su casa para descansar por todo este alboroto.

 _ **En una cueva lejos de Konoha...**_

-¿Donde estoy?-Pensó el pequeño Naruto, el cual estaba acostado en lo que parecía una cama de acampar.

-Valla pareces que haz despertado-Dijo una figura encapuchada a unos varios metros de Naruto.

-¿Q-quien es u-usted?-Pregunto Naruto quien entro en pánico, quien comenzó a levantarse para correr, solo para ser detenido por un gran dolor un sus piernas.

-No hagas eso, te lastimaras mas de lo que ya estas-Dijo el encapuchado mientras se acercaba a Naruto, el cual trato de tener cierta distancia.

-Tranquilo, no te lastimare como los de Konoha-Hablo mientras miraba como Naruto se entristeció, pero el rapidamente mira hacia la figura el cual estaba cocinando un gran pez en la fogata, que estaba a varios metros de Naruto.

-G-gracias por salvarme-Dijo Naruto mientras abajaba la mirada.

-No hay de que-Respondió mientras traía un gran plato de comida para Naruto.

-¿Quien eres?, s-si no t-te m-molesta-Pregunto Naruto quien no le quitaba la mirada a la figura que lo salvo.

- _Si le digo mi nombre, talvez corra por el miedo-_ Pensó el encapuchado, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando recordó, a su hermano diciéndole un consejo,-"El que tiene miedo de ti, es al que debes ignorar, pero el que se queda sin importar lo que sea, ese es al que debes de confiar, sin importar quien seas o que seas"-como esa palabras resonaron en un cabeza.

-¡Hey!, ¿te dormiste?-Decia Naruto mientras miraba que el no se movia.

-Izuna...¿eh?, lo siento-Hablo mientras se acercaba a Naruto

- _Veamos si es verdad-_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a destaparse su cara.

-Mi nombre es...Uchiha Madara-Hablo con su sharingan al rojo vivo mirando hacia Naruto.


	3. Recuerdos Recordados

" _Mi nombre es...Uchiha Madara-Hablo con su sharinga al rojo vivo mirando hacia Naruto."_

Madara mira directamente hacia Naruto, el cual movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

-Uchiha, recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes-Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando recordó donde lo había escuchado.

-¡Fue el clan que...!-Comenzó Naruto, antes de recordar que el hombre delante de el era uno de ese clan, _-Soy un estúpido-_ Pensó mientras bajaba la mirada, mientras pensaba en que Madara tal vez estaba en una misión y no sabe sobre lo que le paso a su clan.

-Fue el clan que masacraron por su arrogancia-Hablo Madara el cual se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Si...espera, ¿lo sabes?-Pregunto Naruto mientras alzaba la mirada con sorpresa, pero el rápidamente se sonrojo mientras grandes estruendo de su estomago se hicieron presentes.

-Ten, come-Dijo Madara entregándole el plato de comida.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto antes de devorar el plato delante de el, como una gran gota de sudor comenzó a abajar por la cabeza de Madara.

- _Tal vez sea un pariente de Mito-_ Pensó Madara mientras veía como el pequeño Naruto devoraba toda la comida que encontraba.

Mientras Naruto terminaba de comer, Madara comenzó a pensar sobre que hará con el, ya que mañana tendrá que regresar a su casa en la montaña, pero rápidamente una duda apareció en su mente- _¿Porque los de Konoha golpearlo a, el?-_ Pensó Madara mientras ve como Naruto comía sin remordimientos, ya que lo encontró tirado, en el bosque después de ser perseguido por un grupo de civiles como shinobis. El comenzó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza,- _No creo que sea de un clan de Konoha, y tampoco creo que sea de fue de la aldea, entonces ¿por qué lastimarlo?-_ Pensaba Madara mientras miraba directamente hacia Naruto, quien termino de comer.

-Muchas gracias-Repitió Naruto mientras bebía agua, para después mirar hacia Madara el cual lo estaba mirando a él.

-¿estás bien?-Hablo Naruto mientras comenzaba a mover a Madara el cual no respondía.

-¿Eh?, si solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, y dime cómo te llamas-Pregunto Madara mientras, recogía el plato y lo dejaba a un lado para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-Naruto-Dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba por no decir su nombre antes, cuando se conocieron.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando recordó el día del ataque del Kyūbi hace de 5 años, - _El, es al que salve de Obito, entonces eso significa...que él, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la Uzumaki-_ Pensó Madara, pero más recuerdos golpearon su mente.

 _Recuerdo..._

 _Madara se encontraba en un árbol o más preciso una rama, muy alejada de la torre hokage, mientras escuchaba a Minato hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el ataque del Kyūbi._

 _-_ _tuve que usar a un bebe huérfano para poder sellar la conciencia del Kyūbi, este es, Naruto-Escucho Madara mientras comenzaba a alejarse para volver a su casa._

 _Fin del recuerdo..._

 _-Si no también, el es Jinchūriki del Kyūbi-_ Pensó Madara mientras miraba a las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto.

-Y dime Naruto que hacías solo por las calles de Konoha, ¿donde estaban tus padres?-Pregunto Madara mientras, pensaba en todos los planes que podía hacer con el Jinchūriki en sus manos.

-Soy huérfano-Respondió Naruto con cierta tristeza mientras apartaba la mirada hacia la fogata.

- _espera, ¡¿Qué?! Pero...-_ Eran lo pensamientos de Madara como más dudas comienzan a llenar su mente.- _Pero sus padres no son_...agh-Madara comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza, como recuerdos de su vida comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

 _Recuerdo..._

 _-Es un huérfano, déjalo-Dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a irse de una pequeña villa destruida._

 _-Te equivocas Madara, fue abandonado, no te dejes confundir. Algunos padres prefieren dejar a sus hijos a esta salvaje vida, solo por una decisión errónea, pero de todo esto, lo hermoso de todo esto es que puedes cuidarlos tu mismo, y hacerlos de ser llevados por tristeza y soledad, a ser grandes personas en este mundo, fueron abandonados y si lo cuidas por ti mismo lo mejor posible, crearas un ser único-Respondió Hashirama mientras, recogía a una pequeña niña la cual se aferro a el, con todo su cuerpo._

 _Drástico cambio de recuerdo..._

 _-No todo es lo que parece, Uchiha-Dijo Tobirama mientras se alejaba del campo de entrenamientos, mientras Madara miraba como aquella niña olvidada era entrenada por Hashirama._

 _Cambio rápido de recuerdo..._

 _-Confía en las personas, que crean un sentimiento en ti Madara, sin importar quien sea-Dijo Hashirama mientras lo miraba a él, como la pequeña niña se acerco a Madara._

 _-G-gracias p-por salvarme-Dijo la pequeña mientras corría hacia Madara dándole un abrazo._

 _El cuerpo de Madara estaba inmóvil, como cierto sentimiento en el pecho se hizo notar más y más fuerte._

 _-De nada-Dijo Madara recordando que él y Hashirama la salvaron en aquella villa, el devolvió el abrazo con cierta sonrisa en su cara._

 _Pero de repente todo se oscureció._

 _Como un recuerdo reciente comenzó a salir a flote en su mente._

 _-Uchiha Madara, se le da una oportunidad para cambiar una parte de su vida, la más importante-Escucha Madara antes de que todo se oscurecía y de un resplandor se encontraba en una cueva en el mundo shinobi, el sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia un lago para mirarse y ver si es cierto todo esto, solo para llevarse una sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué demonios?-Pensó Madara mientras se miraba en un lago, como todo su cuerpo ya no estaba lleno de arrugas por su edad, si no parecía estar en su mejor momento._ _Cabello negro hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros, cubriendo su ojo derecho por completo, su armadura color rojo sobre un traje negro, su cuerpo juvenil formado por el entramiento, y por ultimo su Gunbai._

 _-No recuerdo nada, argh-Dijo Madara como le llegaban varios recuerdos de quien es, sus batallas, habilidades, entre otros recuerdos..._

 **Presente...**

 _-_ Oye, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Naruto preocupado mientras miraba como Madara comenzaba a agarrarse la cabeza como intentando calmar un dolor.

-¡¿Que me está pasando?!-Grito Madara mientras caía de rodillas al suelo como comenzó a agarrarse más fuerte la cabeza intentando parar ese dolor.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente, como recuerdos de toda su vida comenzaron a pasar uno a uno desde sus comienzos en esta vida hasta su muerte por vejez, todas las batallas que el ocasiono por su odio hacia Konoha, su batalla contra Hashirama, su supervivencia después de la batalla contra Hashirama, todos sus conocimientos sobre el Plan del Tsukuyomi Infinito, todas sus habilidades, todos absolutamente todos los recuerdos sobre su vida, sus ojos cambiaron al eterno mangekyo sharingan y después al rinnengan.

Por último el le echa una mirada hacia Naruto el cual estaba asustado por el rinnenga en todo su esplendor.

Su mente se detuvo en un instante y un recuerdo claro se hizo presente en su mente.

- _Madara tendrás una misión, antes de que mueras y es entrenar, al Niño de la Profecia, en espíritu y cuerpo, te lo dejo a ti, mi reencarnación-Un susurro escucho Madara, antes de que la oscuridad poco a poco comenzó a llenar toda su vista._

Todo se oscureció _y_ fue cuando Madara se desmayo, Naruto preocupado se levanto ignorando el dolor en sus piernas y llevo a Madara dentro de la cueva para estar más seguros.

 _ **Un dia después...**_

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron, mientras recuerdos de lo sucedido azolaban en su mente.

 _-Juro, que matare al que hizo todo esto, muy dolorosamente-_ Pensó Madara tocándose la cabeza por el dolor que tuvo que pasar, el sin perder tiempo, se iba a levantar solo para ser detenido por un pequeño cuerpo en un costado de su pecho, el cual usaba su pecho como almohada, - _¿Qué demonios?-_ Miro hacia el pequeño niño a su lado, recuerdos comenzaron aclarar las dudas que tenia hacia él.

- _Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, Hijo del Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, olvidado por sus padres por sus hermanos-_ Eran los pensamientos de Madara mirando hacia Naruto a su lado, quien comenzó a moverse dando señales de despertar.

-M-Madara-Hablo Naruto mientras con sus pequeñas manos se restregaba sus ojos, antes de mostrar sus hermosos colores zafiro rojizo.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron de par en par, como el mira hacia Naruto,- _Como sabe mi nombre_ -Pensó Madara mientras recuerdos golpearon su mente, _-¡Mierda!-_ Pensó, mientras pensaba en un jutsu para borrar la mente de Naruto, - _Si se va a Konoha y les dice que estoy de vuelta, ellos…-_ Eran los pensamientos del Uchiha pero fueron cortados por una voz a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Naruto mientras poco a poco se acercaba su mano a la frente de Madara el cual se alejo, -Ayer cuando te desmayaste te traje hasta aquí para que los animales no puedan lastimarte, y en la noche te dio un poco de fiebre así que te cuide hasta que me quede dormido-Dijo Naruto con cierto tinte rojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente con lo ultimo dicho,-Aunque fue difícil buscar un poco de agua para darte, ya que no me podía moverme muy bien-Hablo Naruto mientras se destapabas las pequeñas piernas las cuales tenían vendas ensangrentadas.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron a más no poder,- _El me cuido desde ayer sin importar sus heridas…-_ Pensó Madara mientras miraba a las pequeñas piernas ensangrentadas, su mirada se topo con la de Naruto, preocupación es lo que pudo encontrar en sus ojos.

Como un gran sentimiento comenzó hacerse presente en su interior, no era el mismo sentimiento de batalla que el siempre sentía, era un sentimiento perdido en su corazón.

" _-Si alguien cuida de ti, sin importar quién eres, sin importar donde estés, sin importar como este su mente y cuerpo, sin importarle nada, esa persona es a las que debes proteger Madara, sin importar tu vida, aquella persona confió en ti ahora tú debes de …"-_ Era los pensamientos de Madara, el comenzó a acercar su mano a las pequeñas piernas de Naruto, el cual estaba confundido, Chakra verde apareció en las mano del Uchiha como poco a poco las heridas comenzaron a sanar, hasta que el chakra desapareció _,-"Confiar en él"-_ Termino Madara como un sonrisa sincera comenzó a estar presente en su cara.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse las vendas de sus piernas para mostrar que estaban totalmente sanadas.

-Gracias, ¡Dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto de repente su cara se sonrojo furiosamente, como el aparto la mirada.

-¿Eh?...-Riendo Madara, mientras Naruto lo mira con odio en su mirada.

-De que te ríes-Pregunto Naruto acusándolo con su dedo, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo ocultabas ¿no?-Hablo Madara recordando que el día de ayer no lo había dicho en todo el tiempo.

-Bueno…-Comenzó Naruto lagrimas comenzaron a bajar su rostro poco a poco hasta llorar, como el aparta la mirada y usas sus pequeñas manos para ocultarlo.

-Naruto…que…-Madara fue interrumpido cuando el pequeño rubio se lanzo a él, comenzó a llorar fuertemente en su pecho, un sentimiento en Madara comenzó a despertar, sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto, mientras el comenzaba a calmarse,-Tienes algo que decirme ¿Naruto?-Pregunto suavemente Madara, abrazando a Naruto.

-C-Cuando lo decía, s-siempre se burlaban de mi, t-todos los niños se reían y m-me imitaban, incluso los guardias me golpeaban p-para hacerlo s-siempre para llamar l-la atención de la g-gente-Dijo Naruto entre solloroz, los ojos de Madara se agrandaron a tal semejante maltrato a Naruto, sus ojos cambiaron al sharingan, la furia del Uchiha se hizo presente en toda la cueva como la piedras comenzaron a agrietarse poco a poco,-¿M-Madara?-hablo el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

-¿Eh?...-Respondió Madara, el miraba a su alrededor para ver el desastre que ocasiono,- _Yo no quise hacerlo…-_ Pensó Madara antes de mirar hacia Naruto el cual estaba en su pecho, dudas comenzaron a llenar su mente, como poco a poco el se preguntaba porque se sentía raro y tenía como un peso en el pecho, un sentimiento, pero su mente sin saberlo se nublo hasta que un recuerdo profundo se hizo a flote.

 _-"Tal vez no seas padre Madara y tal como te conozco tampoco creo que tengas personas muy cercanas a ti, pero hay un sentimiento único y cuando lo encuentres, sabrás porque sea creado en tu corazón…Ah por cierto, si lo encuentras por favor cuídalo como un padre y tal vez solo tal vez seas feliz"-Escucho Madara, quien miraba hacia un grupo de personas o más bien un grupo de padres que protegían a sus hijos de un grupos de saqueadores._

- _Valla, parece que te hiciste una persona muy cercana a mí, en tan poco tiempo ¿eh?-_ Pensó Madara quitándose su Mascara de uchiha, que desde tanto tiempo se ha puesto para evitar ser atrapado en los sentimientos, y dejo que sus sentimientos lo moldearan, creando su verdadero ser.

-¡Ayuda!-Escucharon Madara y Naruto ellos rápidamente se levantaron, y corrieron fuera de la cueva para ver que sucedía y quien estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Callate!-una voz masculina detrás de unos árboles, antes de escuchar un gran estruendo de algo golpeando el suelo.

-Naruto quédate aquí, yo…-Hablo Madara antes que su mirada se topara con el Rubio, el cual estaba corriendo hacia el alboroto detrás de los arboles,- _Mierda_ -Pensó Madara antes de correr para parar a Naruto de que entrara sin más.

 _Detrás de los arboles…_

-¡Oye!, déjala en paz-Grito Naruto antes de correr hacia un hombre quien tenía a una mujer en el suelo, la cual estaba amarrada de las manos y pies.

-¡Pero qué demo…!-Dijo el "secuestrador" antes de ser golpeado por Naruto, quien había usado un pedazo de tronco para golpearlo.

Pero el hombre con velocidad golpeo a Naruto en el estomago y mandarlo a varios metros y haciéndolo chocar contra una roca.

-Mira, pero que tenemos aquí, a un niño que se cree héroe-Dijo el hombre mientras reía.

-Oye, idiota ven y desátame-Hablo la mujer quien estaba en el suelo intentado desatarse ella misma.

-Cálmate, primero quiero disfrutar un rato-Dijo el hombre, antes de mirar a Naruto con ansia de sangre.

El hombre comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con un kunai en la mano, y de un fuerte corte intento matar a Naruto para después ver que no estaba allí.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-Pregunto el hombre confundido mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

 _En una rama de un árbol…_

-Naruto, no vuelvas hacer eso-Dijo Madara quien estaba cubierto por completo con una capucha y una máscara totalmente blanca.

-Lo siento yo solo quer…-Respondió naruto antes de ser interrumpido por el sonar de dos metales chocar entre sí, Madara quien estaba delante de Naruto con un kunai en su mano derecha, había parado dos Kunais que intentaban darle a él y a Naruto.

-Valla valla, hasta que por fin saliste-Hablo una voz femenina antes de mostrarse, en una rama delante de Madara y el rubio.

Dos mujeres y un hombre, estaban de pie delante del exlíder del clan Uchiha y el jinchūriki del Kyubi.

La primera mujer, tenía alrededor de 24 años, tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos igual que su cabello, una camisa roja y unos pantalones marones, su bolsa de kunais en su pierna izquierda, pero el más notable es su espada en su espalda.

La segunda mujer, era la que estaba siendo "secuestrada", parecía más joven que la anterior tal vez tenía unos 19 años, tenía el cabello marón con cierto tinte amarillo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos del color azul oscuro, camisa con mangas de color gris, pantalones del mismo color que su camisa, llevaba su bolsa de armas en su pierna derecha, pero esta a diferencia de la otra no lleva espada.

Por último el hombre, tenía alrededor de 23 años, era simple, cabello negro corto, camisa roja, pantalones negro, tenía un cuerpo notable, este no llevaba bolsa de kunais, si no los kunais estaban colgando de unas cuerda que lo rodeaban como un cinturón y por ultimo una chaqueta de cuero negra que cubría los kunais.

-Pensé que te irías, y dejarías al mocoso a nuestro placer-Dijo las pelinegra antes de darle una mirada de lujura a Naruto,- _Es lindo_ -, Pensó. Naruto por un lado se escondió de miedo detrás de Madara.

-Oye, sigue el plan-Hablo la joven cabello marón, quien no le quitaba la mirada a Madara por si intentaba huir, al igual que el hombre quien miraba a Naruto por si corrían en direcciones diferentes.

-Argh, no dejas que me divierta, tu el de la máscara blanca, porque no nos das todo el dinero y te vas, pero dejas al pequeño-Hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sádica, Madara busco en su traje una bolsa, la cual podías oír el sonidos de monedas chocar, los tres individuos sonrieron _,-Fue fácil-_ Pensaron antes de mirar hacia la bolsa que Madara había sacado.

-Por favor no me dejes con…-Comenzó Naruto con voz temblorosa pensando que Madara lo dejaría hay a merced de ellos.

Madara lanzo la bolsa al aire, el hombre por otro lado salto lo suficientemente alto para alcanzarla.

- _Ven, con papa_ -Pensó el pelinegro, antes de que un sonido de carne siendo perforada por un acero se escucho.

-Argh-Grito el pelinegro, después de que Madara de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a él antes de cortarlo con una katana en el pecho.

-¡Rokuu!-Gritaron las dos mujeres, ellas con furia comenzaron a luchar contra Madara.

Aunque no duraron mucho, ya que Madara les dio un gran golpe en el pecho a ambas y las hizo chocar contra un gran tronco de árbol.

-¡Maldito!-hablo la pelinegra antes de intentar de agarrar su katana para ver que ya no estaba ahí, su mirada se topo con la arma que uso Madara _,-¿Cuándo?-_ Pensó la pelinegra antes de darse cuenta que Madara poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, ella comenzó a temer por su vida.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban de par en par, como vio que de un momento a otro, Madara ya había derrotado a ellos sin importar que ellos eran un número mayor.

-¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡Dattebayo!-Grito Naruto con estrellas en los ojos, mirando a la gran devastación dejada por dos simples golpes de Madara.

Una gran gota de sudor comenzó a bajar en la cabeza de Madara y un tic en su cabeza, - _Algún día lo… ¡Mierda!-_ Pensó Madara antes de sentir un grupo de chakra alrededor de los arboles a varios metros de distancia y se acercaban a velocidades Jonin bajo.

Los tres individuos quienes lucharon contra Madara comenzaron a moverse para correr y aprovechar que Madara estaba inmóvil.

-No tan rápido-Hablo Madara antes de darles un golpe en el cuello y desmallándolos.- _Necesito darme prisa, Metsu_ _(borrar)_ -y de un momento a otro borro los recuerdos de los tres individuos.

El grupo de chakra comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, Madara usando su velocidad, apareció un flente de Naruto el cual lo miro con grandes estrellas en sus ojos, lo agarro y desaparecieron en un vórtice negro, justo antes de que un grupo de ninjas de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla), aparecieran.

 _Lejos del encuentro…_

Un gran vórtice se abrió cerca de un rió, y 2 personas fueron expulsadas chocando contra el suelo.

-Estuvo cerca-Susurro Madara antes de mirar hacia Naruto el cual lo miraba como si fuera un Dios o algo asi.

De un momento a otro Naruto se lanzo hacia Madara, quedando el arriba y Madara debajo de el,-Enséñame-Exclamo Naruto mientras que con sus pequeñas manos le quitaba la máscara a Madara.

-¡Abájate!-Dijo Madara intentando quitarse a Naruto de encima.

-¡No!-Dijo Naruto mientras usaba sus pequeñas piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura.

-No me soltaras, hasta que te diga que si, ¿verdad?-Hablo Madara con un suspiro, Naruto por otro lado asintió furiosamente.

- _Bueno al fin y al cabo, te terminare enseñando, ¿eh? Naruto_ -Pensó Madara mientras comenzaba a levantarse con Naruto todavía en su pecho.

-Está bien, pero desde aquí hasta que terminemos no hay vueltas atrás, ahora te preguntare ¿estás seguro? –Pregunto Madara mientras miraba a los ojos hacia Naruto como determinación comenzó a emanar de ellos.

-Por supuesto, ¡Dattebayo!-Respondió Naruto con gran determinación.

-Pues, no llores cuando te haga sufrir _Deshi (Pupilo)_ -Hablo Madara antes de mostrar una sonrisa sádica, Naruto comenzó a temer por su vida.

-"Si alguien ha roto tu corazón, tranquilo, hay muchas personas afuera que lo pueden reconstruir, solo debes saber a quién confiar y veras que la luz volverá a ti"


	4. Un error, una consecuencia

_**Unos días después de lo ocurrido…**_

 _ **10:00pm de la Noche**_

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

-Traed a Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake, ¡Ahora!-Grito un furioso Minato, mirando a un grupo de Ambus delante de él.

-H-Hokage-sama, Rin Nohara está en el hospital ayudando a las enfermeras y Kakashi Hatake está en una misión rango S-Hablo una arrodillada mujer, la cual parecía el líder de ese equipo delante de la furia de Minato.

-Me importa una mierda Kurenai, traer sus malditos traseros aquí, ¡Ya!-Grito Minato desatando su furia en la sala haciendo que las paredes comienzan a quebrarse, los ojos de Kurenai se agrandaron a más no poder, como Minato no uso su nombre clave, si no su nombre real, Kurenai iba a responder solo para ser detenida por la sed de sangre que comenzó a estar en el ambiente.

-¡Hai!-Dijo Kurenai como ella y su equipo desaparecieron en un Shunshin no Jutsu.

-Rin…Kakashi… ¿Que han hecho?, nunca había visto a Minato así-Pensó Kurenai mientras, le decía a su equipo que se separaran para buscarlos lo mas ante posible.

 _(Casa de los Namikaze…)_

Kushina se encontraba hablando con su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha, la Uchiha sabía que el pequeño Naruto era su hijo aunque ella no lo conoció, pero después de la muerte de Naruto, Mikoto se quedaba hasta tarde consolando a la Uzumaki.

Kushina y Mikoto estaban sentadas en la sala, mientras intercambiaban experiencias sobre recientes misiones, entre otras cosas.

-Kushina ya has pensado en que regalarle a tus gemelos, acuérdate que en dos días van a cumplir sus 6 años-Acordó Mikoto quien miraba a Kushina la cual estaba inmóvil, los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron a más no poder.

- _Con este alboroto, me he olvidado por completo del cumpleaño de Naruko y Menma_ -Susurro Kushina desesperada, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había que hacer.

Gran gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la cabeza de Mikoto,- _Si no le digo, es capaz y no se da cuenta hasta el últi…_ -Pensó Mikoto antes de ser interrumpida.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Con rapidez Kushina se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, Mikoto sin perder tiempo siguió a Kushina hasta la puerta a ver quién era, Kushina abrió la puerta para mostrar a dos personas, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-Jiraiya-bufó Kushina ignorando a Tsunade, ella y Mikoto se hicieron a un lado para que ellos pasaran.

-Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama-Dijo Mikoto apareciendo detrás de Kushina.

-¿Qué hacen aq…?-Comenzó Kushina solo para ser interrumpida por Jiraiya.

-Kushina, llama a Minato tengo algo muy importante de que hablar-Dijo Jiraiya con seriedad,-No me interesa, Además el no está aquí el está en la torre hokage-Respondió Kushina antes de comenzar a retirarse hacia la sala de nuevo, evitando estar cerca de ellos.

-Kushina, estamos hablando sobre la seguridad de Naruko y Menma-Esta vez hablo Tsunade mirando directamente a Kushina.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, ellos están bien con nosotros, además Minato-kun tiene un grupo ambu cuidando de ellos-hablo Kushina sin mirar atrás.

-No es sobre eso, es sobre el sello del Kyubi-Hablo por última vez Jiraiya antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Los ojos de Mikoto y Kushina se agrandaron de par en par.-Kushina…-hablo Mikoto mirando hacia Kushina, solo para ver que ya no estaba allí.

- _Supongo que me tengo que ir, ya que Kushina estará ocupada_ -Pensó Mikoto antes de comenzar a acercarse a la puerta para irse, pero de repente una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Nos tendrás que ayudar Mikoto-Hablo Tsunade antes de desaparecer con Mikoto en un Shunshin no Jutsu.

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

Minato estaba haciendo algunos papeles, cuando fue interrumpido por cuatro bolas de humo, el rubio con sigilo agarro un kunai, por si era un enemigo.

-Minato-Escucho, solo para ver frente de su escritorio a Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade, Mikoto.

El suspiro guardando el Kunai-¿Qué hacen aquí?, no estoy de humor para visitas, aunque Kushina-chan hay dos personas que quiero que veas-hablo Minato mirando directamente hacia los dos Sannin y después a Kushina para darse cuenta de que Mikoto también estaba.

-¿Mikoto?-Pregunto dudoso Minato mientras miraba a la Uchiha.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Minato tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante-interrumpió Jiraiya.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto Minato quien comenzaba a irritarse.

-Sobre el sello de Naruko y Menma-esta vez hablo Tsunade quien estaba detrás de Mikoto.

Minato puso su mano en la barbilla, y comenzó a pensar, después de un tiempo volvió a mirar a los Sannin,-El sello de mis hijos, está bien, no he visto ningún fallo desde el sellado-Hablo el rubio emanando un poco de su sabiduría sobre los sellos.

-No es un fallo en el sello de Naruko o Menma, es sobre el sello de Naruto-Hablo Jiraiya quien comenzaba a quitarse el gran pergamino en su espalda.

Grandes jadeos se pudieron escuchar en toda la sala.

-D-De que e-estás hablando-Tartamudeo Kushina, quien comenzaba a acercarse a Jiraiya.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder, a darse cuenta de lo que Jiraiya estaba insinuando.

-Al estar muerto, la conciencia del Kyubi esta suelta, y lo más probable es que vuelva a Konoha en busca de su chakra-Dijo Jiraiya mirando directamente a los ojos de Minato.

Kushina se detuvo en ese instante, como las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, su mente comenzó a recordar que Naruto también era un Jinchūriki del kyubi al igual que Naruko y Menma, después de recordar, las palabras que Jiraiya acaba de decir golpearon su mente.

- _Si el zorro viene de nuevo a konoha, ellos estarán preparados, no dejare que Naruko ni Menma también mueran…-_ Pensó Kushina llena de determinación, mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella les enseñara en el momento en que se vuelvan ninjas de Konoha.

-Sensei, se que al momento en que un Jinchūriki muere, el Bijuu queda libre, pero no sabemos dónde va a regenerarse, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que se regenere para que podamos evitar otro ataque hacia la aldea-Hablo Minato mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Te equivocas, Minato, el Gran Sapo Sabio me ha dado un pergamino, para poder generar al Kyubi en un lugar especifico-Dijo Jiraiya mientras dejaba el gran pergamino en el escritorio y lo comenzaba de desenrollar.

Minato se acerco al gran rollo para observar los sellos necesarios, el cuerpo del Rubio se congelo a ver el nombre del sello.

-E-Eso es i-imposible…-Tartamudeo Minato mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

Kushina al igual que la Senju y la Uchiha se acercaron para ver qué es lo que el sello tenía para que el Yondaime retrocediera, las miradas de ellas se clavaron con el nombre de aquel sello.

-"Sello desenlace espiritual de la bestia"-Susurro Kushina, mientras intentaba estudiar todos los sellos, Tsunade al igual que Mikoto analizaron el gran pergamino, pero la Uchiha se encontró con un nombre especifico en la parte de requisitos para el acabado del sello.

-Amaterasu…-Dijo Mikoto mientras su mirada se dirigió hacia Jiraiya.

-Es por eso que me trajiste ¿no?-Pregunto Mikoto, mientras Jiraiya asentía.

-El sello necesita la habilidad de un Dojutsu o más preciso del sharingan…-Comenzo Jiraiya antes de ser interrumpido por Minato.

-¡Me niego a hacer ese sellado!, el sello dice que al activarse arranca por completo el Bijuu de su contenedor, o regenera a un Bijuu en un sello específico-Exclamo Minato mientras leía el sello,-Además tal vez Naruto siga…-Susurro Minato en la posibilidad de que Naruto esté en este mundo.

-¡Minato!, no hay tiempo de posibilidades, no dejes que el error que cometimos te haga retroceder, hay que cumplir con lo que ya empezamos, además hay que entrenar a los gemelos para el futuro de Konoha-Dijo Jiraiya seriamente, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Minato,-Se que es doloroso, pero hay que hacerlo-Termino Jiraiya mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro, Minato bajo la mirada mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su cara.

-Bien, comencemos no perdamos el tiempo, modificare el sello para que el Kyubi se regenere en Menma y Naruko-Hablo el Yondaime recogiendo el gran pergamino.

-Los veré en el estadio a las 12:00pm-Dijo Minato antes de desaparecer en un resplandor dorado.

-Ya saben donde tienen que estar, Mikoto no faltes te necesitamos, si no hay nada más que hacer, podemos retirarnos-Hablo por última vez Jiraiya antes de saltar por la ventana.

-¡Hai!-Dijeron las tres mujeres antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin no Jutsu.

Toda la oficina está totalmente sola, pero de repente la mesa comienza a temblar, hasta que de un momento a otro algo sale volando y choca contra el techo y después cae al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Eso dolio…Tengo que decirle sobre el plan a Hiruzen-sama si no calculo mal son las 10:30, no llegare tarde-Susurro un pequeño mono,- _No dejare que te vuelvan hacer daño Naruto, no pienso llegar tarde ni defraudar a Hiruzen_ -Pensó el pequeño mono mientas corría hacia la ventana abierta por Jiraiya.

 _(Una hora y media más tarde…)_

 _(Estadio de Konoha…)_

 _12:00pm…_

En el centro del gran estadio de Konoha, se encontraban cinco figuras encapuchadas adultas y dos niños, pero los niños estaban acostados durmiendo dentro de lo que parecía un altar.

-Minato tenemos que darnos prisa-Hablo Jiraiya destapándose para revelar su cara.

-Está bien, pero primero déjame hacer una barrera para que no nos interrumpan-Hablo el rubio antes de hacer sellos de manos,- **"** _Barrera de los Cinco Sellos"-_ Susurro el rubio, una barrera color blanca se levanto por todo el estadio y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Listo, comencemos, a sus puestos ¡Ya!-Exclamo Minato, mientras los demás se dispersaron alrededor del altar, los cincos estaba en una posición perfecta para hacer un una estrella de cinco puntas.

El altar era del tamaño perfecto para que entraran los dos, unos sellos comenzaron a salir en el centro y alrededor de los sellos que contienen al Kyubi.

-Estabilizar su chakra, y no dejar que el Kyubi salga-Exclamo Minato mientras los cinco comenzaban hacer sellos de manos hasta que ellos se detuvieron en uno específico, " _Carnero"._

-"Sello desenlace espiritual de la bestia"-Grito Minato, mientras poco a poco el chakra rojo comenzó a salir de los sellos de Menma y Naruko, un gran rayo color rojo se lanzo hacia el cielo.

-Hay que esperar a que el sello encuentre el resto del Kyubi para que pueda ser sellado-Hablo Minato aclarando algunas dudas en los demás que estaban mirando al gran rayo.

 _(Lejos de Konoha…)_

 _(Guarida de Madara…)_

Madara y Naruto después de aquella vez en que el uchiha acepto entrenar a Naruto hicieron un viaje para ir a la guarida de Madara, durante el viaje Madara entreno a Naruto en lo básico, correr, ejercicio, etc.

La guarida de Madara estaba escondida entre las cuevas más difíciles del país del fuego, solo algunas personas saben de ese lugar y solo algunas pueden entrar y sobrevivir.

La guarida está constituida por unos laberintos de habitaciones, y solo algunos camino están marcados con antorchas, pero la gran guarida tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir todo el tiempo que quieras.

 _Habitación de Madara…_

-¡Ahhhhh!-Escucho Madara antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, rápidamente miro a su alrededor por si alguien intentaba asesinarlo, su mente proceso lo sucedido para darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba gritando en lo que parecía un grito de dolor.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo Madara antes de agarrar su Gunbai y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Naruto que estaba a algunos pasillos lejos de Madara.

- _Sea lo que sea tengo que darme prisa_ -Pensó Madara activando su Sharingan listo para acabar con el enemigo.

 _(Devuelta a Konoha…)_

 _(Mansión Sarutobi…)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba descansando en su cómoda cama, cuando de repente una de sus ventanas se rompe a pedazos por algo que la golpea y de un momento a otro algo entra hacia la habitación, primero golpea el techo y después el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Debo hacer algo para que no vuelva a pasar duele mucho… ¡Oye! Viejo despierta-Grito el pequeño mono mientras se frota el gran moretón en su cabeza.

-Kiki, que haces aquí debes estar en la torre hokage-Hablo el Sandaime saliendo de entre las sombras, con un Kunai en la mano derecha.

-Casi te confundo con un enemigo, no vuelvas hacer eso-Regaño Hiruzen mientras guardaba el Kunai y miraba al pequeño mono.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!, ellos están haciendo un sellado para quitarle el Kyubi a Naruto-Exclamo el pequeño mono.

Los ojos del Sandaime se agrandaron a más no poder,-E-Estas seguro de es…-Intento preguntar el Sandaime por si se había equivocado.

-¡Si! Todo lo que digo es verdad, hasta copie el pergamino, Viejo tienes que darte prisa para poder evitarlo-Grito el pequeño mono entregándole un pequeño pergamino.

-Enma-sama sabrá revelar todo el pergamino, tarde mucho en copiarlo a este pequeño-Hablo señalando al pergamino.

-Kiki, quédate aquí iré por mi armadura-Dijo Hiruzen antes de desaparecer, en menos de un minuto, una bola de humo apareció en la habitación revelando al Sandaime con su traje de batalla.

-Ellos están en el estadio, pero no creo que podamos entrar ya que está protegido por un sello-Dijo el pequeño mono, antes de saltar a la ventana listo para irse con el Sandaime.

-Kiki, quédate aquí y cuida de Konohamaru, yo iré a detener el sellado-Hablo el Sandaime saltando hacia la ventada y dejando al pequeño mono en su cama.

-Viejo, que tal si no puedes detenerlo, necesitaras toda la ayuda-Protesto el pequeño mono, mientras saltaba de la cama hacia el suelo.

-Lo detendré, Kiki, no te preocupes-Respondio el Sandaime con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Kiki, si no vuelvo hasta mañana, dile a Asuma que cuide del pequeño Konohamaru-Hablo el Sandaime mirando directamente a los ojos del pequeño mono el cual tenía varias lagrimas bajando por su cara.

-Viejo…-Susurro el pequeño mono antes de bajar su mirada,-Si solo hubiera llegado mucho más antes…-Comenzo el pequeño mono pero fue interrumpido por Hiruzen.

-Kiki, ya has hecho mucho por espiar a Minato y me sorprende que hayas copiado un gran pergamino, pero lo tengo que hacer, no puedo volverme a quedar de brazos cruzados-Hablo el Sandaime mientras se volteaba listo para saltar e ir hacia el estadio, pero antes de que pudiera saltar, mira hacia atrás y le dijo las últimas palabras que el pequeño mono escucharía esa noche.

-No te desanimes pequeño, las cosas saldrán bien-Hablo Hiruzen antes de saltar e irse a gran velocidad hacia el estadio.

-Tonto…-Susurro el pequeño mono antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación.

 _(Con Madara…)_

Madara corrió por varios minutos hacia la habitación de Naruto, cuando llego vio como una luz color roja se podía reflejar por debajo de la puerta.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Dijo Madara, y de una patada derrumbó la puerta solo para ver, lo que un Jinchūriki teme.

Un bijuu siendo arrancado de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de pequeño Naruto estaba acostado, los ojos estaban de par en par y eran totalmente blancos, su boca estaba abierta mientras gritaba de dolor, su pijama blanca está totalmente destruida solo le quedaba los pantalones, pero lo más conmociónate era el rayo rojo que salía de su sello en su estomago.

Varios sellos comenzaron a crearse en el suelo alrededor de Naruto, formando una estrella de cinco puntas.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Grito Naruto mientras chakra comenzaba a salir del sello que contiene el Kyubi y de su bobinas de chakra, una mezcla de chakra azul y rojo.

Madara corrió hacia Naruto solo para chocar contra una barrera de chakra.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ Pensó Madara agrego mas chakra a sus ojos, los cuales cambiaron al Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, miro hacia la barrera solo para ver esta recorría todo el alrededor formando un círculo alrededor de Naruto.

- _No tiene un punto débil a la vista, tardare un buen rato en romperla, pero no creo que Naruto resista mucho tiempo-_ Pensó Madara mientras activa su Susano.

Una gran caja torácica de chakra azul se creó alrededor de Madara, después los brazos y por ultimo su cabeza, el Susano sin perder tiempo golpeo la barrera para ver si podía romperla, para después ver que no tenía ni un rasguño.

 _-¡Maldición!_ -Pensó Madara mientras golpeaba más veces a la barrera.

-Sera mejor que la rompa o si no Naruto morirá…-Dijo Madara mientras golpeaba a la barrera e intentaba no usar su Susano completo ya que acabaría destruyendo a la habitación.

 _(Con Hiruzen…)_

-Enma hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar el sellado-Pregunto Hiruzen mirando al gran rayo rojo, él y Enma estaban encima del estadio.

-Tal, como dice aquí, el sello desenlaza completamente al bijuu de su Jinchūriki o en otro caso lo regenera en un sello de un contenedor previo-Respondió Enma quien estaba detrás de Hiruzen mirando el pergamino.

-Lo único que podemos hacer para detenerlo, es desactivar el recipiente quien está dispuesto a sellar al bijuu en su cuerpo, o en este caso a esos niños-Dijo Enma acercándose a Hiruzen,-Y no creo que sea fácil ya que estas cinco poderosos shinobis, y no es que este dé contra, pero Hiruzen no creo que en tu estado puedas hacer mucho-Termino Enma mirando a los Sannnin, Hokage, uzumaki y por último a la Uchiha.

-Además esta barrera será difícil de romper-Volvió hablar Enma mirando a la gran barrera alrededor del estadio.

-Enma, nunca me subestimes-Respondió Hiruzen mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Parece que lo vas a hacer, ¿eh?, pensé que lo usarías en otro momento-Comento Enma riendo un poco.

-Lo vi ser destruido, y no pude hacer nada, y ver como lo intentan matar, esta vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados Enma, lo protegeré por aquella vez que no pude-Hablo Hiruzen mientras se alejaba del borde del techo del estadio.

-Sarutobi, pase lo que pase, siempre tienes mi apoyo-Dijo Enma acercándose al Sandaime.

-Lo siento, Enma pero esto lo hare solo, además quiero que Naruto les dé una paliza a ellos y quiero que tu estés hay-Respondió Hiruzen mirando directamente a Enma.

-Sabes que eso no sucederá en mucho tiempo ¿No?-Comento Enma mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

-Pero valdrá la pena, esperar-Hablo Hiruzen sonriendo mirando hacia las estrellas, después de un momento la mirada del Sandaime se lleno de determinación mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del techo del estadio.

El Sandaime cerró los ojos y comenzó hacer sellos de mano. Serpiente, Jabalí, Carnero, Liebre, Perro, Rata, Pájaro, Caballo, Serpiente, y por ultimo Aplauso.

-"Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte"-Exclamo el Sandaime mientras abría los ojos, sin perder tiempo, la esencia del Dios de la Muerte se hizo presente en la espalda de Hiruzen.

 _-_ **Humano…** _-_ Dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba hacia Sarutobi.

-Shinigami-sama quiero que selles el Chakra del Zorro de las Nueves colas con su respectiva conciencia en su tercer contenedor o más preciso en Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Respondió el Sandaime con seriedad mirando hacia la gran masa de chakra rojo en la base del gran rayo o más preciso en el centro del altar.

- **Eso sería imposible, ya que el tercer contenedor está muy lejos, pero lo hare por la recompensa Sandaime Hokage-** Hablo el Dios de la Muerte, de un golpe en la espalda del Sandaime una mano espectral salió del sello en el estomago de Hiruzen, y se dirigió a la gran masa roja.

- _Le llama recompensa a las almas_ -Pensó Enma con una gran gota de sudor bajar por su cabeza.

 _(En el sellado…)_

-¿Qué demonios?-Grito Jiraiya al ver a la Mano del Shinigami devorar el Chakra del Kyubi.

-Pero quien…-dijo Minato mirando hacia el tejado solo para no ver nada,- _Sea quien sea esta oculto en el techo-_ Pensó Minato maldiciendo a quien interrumpido el sellado.

-¡Mikoto!, usa el Amaterasu para romper el sellado y no se lleve el kyubi-Exclamo Tsunade mientras usaba su control de chakra para evitar que el Shinigami se lleve el chakra.

Mikoto asintió, mientras cierra los ojos por un momento y de golpe los abre mostrando el Mangekyō Sharingan.

-Amaterasu…-Susurro Mikoto, su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar como las llamas negras se hicieron presente y comenzaron a dirigirse al sello en el centro del altar.

-Kushina-chan utiliza las cadenas para intentar que el intruso pueda hacer algo-Dijo Minato mirando a Kushina, la cual asintió, cadenas de chakra comenzaron a salir de la espalda de la Uzumaki y se dirigieron hacia el techo.

 _(Con Hiruzen…)_

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Sarutobi mientras veía como las cadenas de Chakra de Kushina se acercaban listo para asesinarlo.

-Enma…-Comento Hiruzen antes de ver como el Rey mono saltaba hacia el Amaterasu.

-Te dije que te apoyaría Hiruzen-Hablo Enma antes de lanzarse para evitar que las llamas negras lograsen romper el sellado antes de que el Shinigami se lleve el Chakra.

Hiruzen cerró los ojos, esperando el gran dolor, por ser atravesado por la cadena, pero el sonar de metales chocar hizo que se abrieran a más no poder, sus ojos se clavaron al quien lo salvo.

-Madara…-Susurro el Sandaime mientras miraba al Uchiha quien uso su Gunbai para repeler las cadenas de Kushina.

-Sarutobi…-Respondió Madara mientras miraba al Sandaime sus ojos se agrandaron un poco cuando vio al dios de la muerte.

-Tu estas sellan…-Comenzo Madara antes de ser interrumpido por Hiruzen.

-Estoy sellando el Kyubi en Naruto-Termino Sarutobi mirando hacia Madara.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron a más no poder, pero de repente su mirada se topo con las llamas negras que se dirigían al sello, pero antes de que pudiera llegar un gran pergamino evito por un tiempo que fuera destruido.

-Yo me encargo Sarutobi-Dijo Madara mientras se tapaba la cara con una máscara y usaba una capucha para ocultar su pelo, y de un momento a otro se lanzo hacia el Sello.

 _(En el sellado…)_

-¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?-Grito Jiraiya al ver un pergamino evitar que el Amaterasu de Mikoto pudiera llegar al sello.

¡Pum!

Se escucho como una gran nube de polvo, se hizo presente en el centro del sellado, cuando el polvo se disperso, los ojos de todos se agrandaron a más no poder.

Una figura encapuchada con una máscara totalmente blanca estaba en el medio del sellado.

-Tú eres el que evito el sellado-Rugió con odio Minato mientras miraba con furia hacia la figura.

-Te equivocas, no lo evite, solo lo modifique un poco-Respondió la figura mientras reía a la equivocación del Yondaime.

-¡Bastardo!-Grito Jiraiya mientras intento correr hacia la figura.

-Jiraiya quédate quieto y concéntrate en el sellado, si te vas puede que Menma y Naruko no soporten que el Kyubi sea arrancado de ellos-Hablo Tsunade mientras miraba hacia Kushina la cual tenía lagrimas en los ojos y rezaba para que el sellado no se lleve a sus hijos.

-Valla valla, parece que les pusiste un sello para que duerman y no sientan dolor-Hablo la figura mientras miraba el sello en la cabeza de los niños.

- _Cuanto tardaras Sarutobi_ -Pensó Madara mientras usaba su detención chakra para evitar otros inquilinos.

 _(Con Hiruzen…)_

Hiruzen respiraba pesadamente, su chakra estaba siendo absorbido por el Shinigami, el estaba pensando en que su chakra no duraría por mucho, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz oscura del dios de la Muerte.

- **Prepárate para el sellado** -Dijo el Shinigami, el Sandaime asintió y uso toda su fuerza para estar consciente.

 _(En el sellado…)_

La mano espectral del Shinigami devoro todo absolutamente todo el chakra visible del Kyubi y comenzo a regresar hacia el estomago de Hiruzen.

-Maldición-Grito Minato mientras veía como la mano espectral se llevaba todo el chakra del Kyubi.

-El Yondaime Hokage, siendo destruido por lo mismo que lo hizo famoso, no seas arrogante Namikaze hay muchas cosas que no conoces, además hay muchas maneras de quitarte el Kyubi de las que piensas-Dijo la figura antes de desaparecer.

-¡Maldito!-Fue lo último que dijo Minato antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él y los demás.

De varios golpes en el cuello Madara hizo lo que varios shinobis nunca harían y es desmayar al Yondaime Hokage, dos Sannin, una Uzumaki y una Uchiha sin tener que pelear.

 _(Con Hiruzen…)_

Hiruzen sintió como el Chakra del Kyubi atravesaba su estomago hasta el Shinigami, su vista comenzó a volverse mas y mas oscura.

- _Valla, parece que por fin hice algo bueno ¿eh?-_ Pensó el Sandaime mientras caía de rodillas.

Entre más tiempo pasaba mas su vista se nublaba y la oscuridad lo dominaba, pero un gran sentimiento de miedo se apodero de él cuando sintió la mano del Shinigami sosteniendo su alma.

-Sarutobi…-Dijo Madara apareciendo delante de Hiruzen, mientras se quitaba la Máscara.

-T-Tú fuiste quien salvo a N-Naruto ¿no?-Pregunto Hiruzen mientras sangre brotaba de sus labios, Madara asintió.

-M-Me puedes h-hacer un favor, c-cuida de él como y-yo no pude…-Susurro el Sandaime antes de cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo callo entregándose al Shinigami.

 _-Parece que no nos volveremos a ver Naruto… pero esta vez sí pude protegerte-_ Pensó las últimas palabras antes de que el Shinigami poco a poco se llevaba su alma.

- _Ya llego la hora de descansar…-_ Pensó por última vez Hiruzen Sarutobi con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, sus ojos comenzaron a dejar de emanar la vida en ellos, su alma ya estaba a manos del Dios de la Muerte.

-Hiruzen...-Susurro Enma mientras miraba al Shinigami y al Sandaime, su mirada se iba a dirigir a Madara solo para ver que ya no estaba allí.

- **Me llevare su cuerpo si no es molestia** -Dijo el Shinigami, Enma asintió.

- **Entonces hasta tu muerte…** -Termino el Shinigami mientras comienza a desvanecerse con el cuerpo del Sandaime.

Gran gota de sudor comenzó a bajar de la cabeza de Enma, pero su mirada se lleno de tristeza.

-Supongo que hay que esperar hasta que Naruto les dé una paliza-Dijo Enma mirando hacia los niños exjinchurikis y después hacia los desmayados.

El Asintió mientras, desaparecía en una bola de humo.

 _(En la guarida de Madara…)_

 _Habitación de Naruto…_

El Shinigami miro hacia el pequeño Naruto desmayado, como el extiende su brazo y chakra rojo comienza a estar presente en su palma.

 **-Espero que no lo decepciones Uzumaki-** Dijo Shinigami mientras sellaba el Chakra del Kyubi en Naruto.

 **-** _ **y tal vez lo veas de nuevo…-**_ Pensó el Shinigami antes de desaparecer.


	5. No todo siempre sera un final Feliz

_**(5 horas después del sellado…)**_

 _(Con Madara…)_

Después de correr atreves del país del Fuego, durante varias horas llego a su guarida, el sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto.

- _Sarutobi sello el Kyubi por completo dentro de Naruto, eso quieres decir que sus hermanos solo tienen el resto dejado por el Shinigami_ -Pensó Madara quien acelero el paso, mientras cruzaba los laberintos de habitaciones.

Al llegar a la habitación, su mirada se topo con toda la destrucción dejada por el sellado y también por su Susano, paredes destruidas, el techo apenas se podía sostener, grandes grietas en el suelo, aunque lo único que se podía el observar que estaba estable era la zona alrededor del sellado.

El sin perder tiempo se acerco a Naruto, mientras el pequeño dormía como si nada.

- _Y pensar que todo esto, paso en una sola noche…_ -Pensó Madara, el agarro a Naruto con sumo cuidado y comenzó a irse de la habitación, aunque Naruto estaba inconsciente se acurruco un poco en el pecho de Madara, eso hizo que él se riera un poco, pero de pronto su cuerpo se detuvo en ese momento, cuando recordó su misión en el mundo o más bien para él, una oportunidad de reescribir una parte de su vida, esta vez con alguien a su lado, esta vez sin batallas, sin odio, con alguien en que confiar.

-Esta vez lo hare diferente, esta vez no estaré solo…-Madara hizo una pausa, y su mirada se dirigió hacia Naruto,-No perderé la oportunidad de arreglar en lo que he fallado, y tú me ayudaras Naruto- Termino Madara mirando hacia Naruto, su Sharingan salto a la vista, comenzó giro furiosamente y comenzó a cambiar de etapas, hasta quedarse en el más poderoso el Rinnegan.

El acerco su mano hacia Naruto, y con el dedo meñique toco su pequeña frente, una pequeña explosión de chakra se hizo presente, durante varios segundos, pero de repente una gota de sangre cayó en el cabello de Naruto

-Tú serás mi heredero, _Naruto_ -Dijo Madara, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco lagrimas de color rojo comenzaron a caer de su rostro hacia el cabello de Naruto.

Tres gotas de sangre, tocaron el cabello de Naruto, ellas brillaron por un momento antes de que comenzaran a formar un círculo alrededor de la frente de Naruto o más preciso donde le toco Madara, ellas comenzaron a separarse poco a poco hasta formar tres pequeños tomoes, formando el patrón del Sharingan, comenzaron a brillar por varios segundos hasta que simplemente desvanecieron.

Madara abrió los ojos, miro brevemente a Naruto y sin despertarlo salió de la habitación.

 _(Estadio de Konoha…)_

Cinco figuras se encontraban acostadas en el suelo, y un altar en medio en el cual dormían dos pequeños niños, pero poco a poco una de las figuras comenzó a moverse.

 _-¿Qué paso?-_ Pensó Minato levantándose del suelo, miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse en el estadio de Konoha, _-¿Cómo llegue aqu…?_ -pero fue interrumpido por los recuerdos de hace varias horas.

-¡Kushina-chan!-Exclamo Minato antes de salir corriendo hacia la Uzumaki, ella estaba acostada mirando hacia el suelo, el rubio sin perder tiempo la volteo y rápidamente le echa un vistazo para ver si tiene una herida o algo.

- _Gracias a Kami está bien…_ -Pensó Minato suspirando, el comenzó a analizar la situación, el cerro los ojos y se concentro para intentar resolver una gran duda.

Recuerdos volvieron a golpear su mente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a darse cuenta de por qué, están ahí.

El miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que también estaban los Sannin, y Mikoto, su mirada se encontró con el altar, los ojos de Minato se agrandaron cuando vio a los dos pequeños en el altar, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ellos, y los reviso de pies a cabeza para ver si están bien y no tenían un rasguño.

Su mente comenzó a procesar todo lo sucedido.

-Hokage-sama-Llamo un Ambu aterrizando delante de él, y justo después aterrizaron tres más.

-Yugao, quiero que lleves a Jiraiya y Tsunade a su casa, mientras a Mikoto déjala en el hospital-Dijo Minato mientras agarraba sus hijos, Yugao asintió mientras los demás ambu agarraban a los Sannin y Uchiha y desaparecían en un shunshin no jutsu.

-Yo voy por Kushina-Hablo la ambu antes de agarrar a Kushina, ella se acerco a Minato, quien agradeció, él le toco el hombro y desaparecieron en un resplandor.

 _ **(Un día después…)**_

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

Minato se encontraba haciendo algunos papeles, cuando tres bolas de humo interrumpen su trabajo, el Yondaime aparto la mirada de sus papeles para mirar hacia las figuras delante de él.

-Hokage-sama, aquí están Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake-Hablo la ambu, Minato se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia estar delante de la ambu rodillada.

- _Gracias, te puedes retirar_ -Respondió Minato con voz neutra, ella asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo, en frente del Yondaime estaba las personas más esperadas por él.

Kakashi Hatake, tiene 19 años, lleva un uniforme Ambu normal, una camisa negra por debajo de su chaleco, pantalones negros, zapatos negros ambu, y por últimos unos guantes sin dedos, su apariencia no se podía describir mucho, ya que llevaba una máscara la cual topaba su nariz y boca, y llevaba su banda ninja en diagonal cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y tiene el cabello gris.

Rin Nohara, era de 18 años, estaba vestida completa de enfermera, llevaba su banda ninja en su frente, tenía el cabello marón oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos marrones, dos marcas rectangulares a cada una de sus mejillas color purpura.

-Sensei, necesita algo es que estaba en una misión importante-Pregunto Kakashi quien estaba leyendo un libro naranja y sin apartar la mirada de su libro para mirar hacia el Hokage.

-Yo, también pregunto lo mismo, aunque yo estaba en el hospital-Hablo Rin quien estaba alado de Kakashi, mirando hacia Minato.

Minato se volteo y regreso al escritorio, busco en algunos cajones y saco un pequeño libro, el hojeo paginas hasta que se detuvo en una.

- _Nohara, quiero que leas esto_ -Dijo Minato extendiendo el libro, Rin estaba confundida pero se acerco hacia el Yondaime y tomo el libro.

- _Hatake, creo que tú también deberías leerlo_ -Volvió a hablar Minato sentándose en su escritorio, Kakashi ignoro lo que dijo y siguió leyendo su libro naranja.

Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que…

¡Pum!

El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo se escucho en la sala, Kakashi levanto la vista para ver que estaba pasando, el libro que Minato le había dado a Rin, estaba en el suelo.

-Rin, que…-Hablo Kakashi quien fue a mirar hacia Rin, el único ojo de Kakashi se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando vio a Rin temblando.

El se acerco a Rin mientras ella estaba murmurando algunas cosas incoherentes.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kakashi, quien le puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

Ella no respondió, y siguió murmurando algunas cosas.

Kakashi dudoso, comenzó a preocuparse por la aptitud de ella, pero el bajo la mirada y miro hacia el pequeño libro en el suelo, el se agacho y lo tomo.

- _a ver qué…¿Qué demonios?-_ Pensó Kakashi mientras leía los pequeños párrafos pequeño libro.

" _Solo corrí para esconderme, pero no tuve tiempo, un ninja se paro frente de mí y me golpeo en el estomago, no pude respirar y no podía ver bien, aunque lo que pude ver de ese idiota fue su estúpido pelo gris…"_

 _Salto de párrafo…_

" _Después de ser golpeado, apuñaleado, quemado, entre otras malditas torturas, cuando me desperté mire a todos lados para ver donde estaba, solo para encontrarme en el peor sitio, el hospital, poco a poco me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta, para irme de ese maldito sitio, cuando pude tocar la manilla de la puerta, la puerta se abrió, una chica de unos 18 años me miro y me pregunto que porque no estaba en la cama, yo le dije que estaba bien que solo quería irme a mi casa, fue cuando ella se acerco y me golpeo, después me lanzo contra la pared, yo no pude hacer nada y como siempre mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque lo bueno es que no puedo sentir dolor cuando duermo…"_

-Hatake, ¿tienes algo que decir?-Pregunto Minato quien comenzaba a guardar algunos papeles en su escritorio, y mira hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi iba a responder, cuando una explosión de sed de sangre hizo que se callara y comenzara a temer por su vida.

-Dime, ¿tienes algo…?-Hablo Minato con furia antes de ser interrumpido por Rin.

-¿Porque te preocupa? es el Kyubi, además tienes que preocuparte por lo gemelos no por esa escoria-Hablo Rin con voz de odio dirigía a Naruto, ella miraba a Minato esperando que el digiera que tenía razón.

-Rin tiene razón, el es solo un estorbo y además con ser el Kyubi pone en peligro a todos en Konoha-Apoyo Kakashi.

Kakashi y Rin, suspiraron aliviados cuando Minato abajo la mirada, oscureciendo sus ojos.

-Sensei…-Hablo Rin acercándose a Minato.

Antes de que pudiera incluso dar un paso, el Yondaime desapareció y apareció delante de Rin y dándole un gran golpe en el estomago, El ojo de Kakashi se abrió de par en par, de nuevo Minato desapareció y apareció delante de Kakashi dándole una patada en la cabeza y mandarlo a chocar contra Rin.

Kakashi al igual que Rin comenzaron a toser sangre, poco con la ayuda del otro se levantaron.

Solo para ver, aun Kage furioso frente a ellos.

- _Se, equivocan no es el kyubi, es mi hijo_ -fue lo último que escucharon antes de que su vista desapareciera en negro.

 _(Mientras tanto en el hospital…)_

 _(Habitación de Mikoto…)_

La habitación era simple paredes blancas, algunos cuadros, cerca de una ventana, esta la cama y Mikoto mirando hacia fuera para ver algunos niños jugar en el parque.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, llamo la atención de Mikoto quien volteo para ver quién era, solo para ver un borrón negro.

-Ka-chan-Gritaron una niña y un niño antes de lanzarse hacia Mikoto.

-Maa maa, estoy bien-Hablo Mikoto antes de abrazar a sus pequeños hijos.

-E-Estábamos muy preocupados, cuando no volviste ayer-Hablo la pequeña niña quien no dejaba de abrazar a Mikoto.

-Gracias por traerlos Kushina-Agradeció Mikoto, mirando a Kushina quien estaba en la puerta mirándolos, Kushina asintió mientras comenzaba a irse.

-Espera Kushina, estaba pensando que después de que salga del hospital tal vez hagamos una cena entre nosotros-Dijo Mikoto mientras Kushina se detuvo en ese instante, Kushina poco a poco comenzó a voltearse con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió y desapareció en un borrón.

Una sonrisa creció en la cara de Mikoto, antes de ser abordada por los pequeños niños en un gran abrazo.

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

Grandes estruendo se pudieron escuchar, como si algo fuera golpeado fuertemente contra la pared.

Paredes destrozadas, el techo apenas era estable, el escritorio estaba partido por la mitad, literalmente como si un tornado fuera pasado por ahí.

- _Bastardos_ -Pensó Minato lanzando dos cuerpos contra la pared, pero de pronto la puerta se abre de par en par.

-Minato-kun, vamos a hacer una gran cena con Mikoto-Hablo una Kushina alegre ignorando el desastre.

-Está bien…-No pudo terminar Minato antes de ser agarrado por Kushina y desaparecer en un borrón rojo.

 _(Varias horas después…)_

 _(Casa de los Namikaze…)_

Detrás de la casa Namikaze se encontraban las familias, a más bien todos los invitados.

Mientras Kushina y Mikoto ordenaban los platos, Naruko y Menma jugaban a las escondidas con los hijos de Mikoto, Minato por otro lado estaba organizando las sillas de la gran mesa.

-¡Hora de comer!-Grito Kushina, como los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a la gran mesa sin perder tiempo.

 _(En un lugar de una montaña…)_

Naruto se sentó mientras Madara le daba un plato de comida, ellos estaban en una montaña, a la luz del atardecer.

-Es hermoso ¿no?-Pregunto Madara mirando al amanecer que se podía ver desde el campamento de ellos.

Naruto asintió mirando hacia el atardecer.

-Bueno, es hora de comer-Hablo Madara mientras se sienta a lado de Naruto, los dos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer.

 _(En un arbusto alejados de ellos…)_

-Tal, como sigue en unos años tendré que intervenir, Madara hará un buen trabajo con él, y pronto muy pronto será fuerte muy fuerte…-Susurro una voz antes de desvanecerse, sin dejar rastro de ser alguien o algo.

- _Sea quien sea ha desaparecido_ -Pensó Madara antes de mirar hacia el arbusto.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto con gran parte de comida en su cara.

-No, no pasa nada-Respondió Madara mientras limpia un poco la comida de la cara de Naruto y vuelven a comer.

- _Mañana comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, espero que no me decepciones, ellos perdieron la oportunidad de enseñarte y yo no la malgastare, tu le enseñaras los que es ser odiado, maltratado, cuando derrotes a todos, y triunfes sin ayuda de Konoha ni tampoco de ninguna aldea_ -Pensó Madara mirando hacia Naruto el cual devoraba su comida como si no tuviera otra misión en su vida.

- _No han pasado ni un mes y ya me encariñado con él, de ser el más fuerte shinobi a la par con Hashirama, estar cuidando de un pequeño, ¿eh? parece que él me ha cambiado, y me parece mejor…-_ Pensó Madara mirando a Naruto, el cual dejo de comer y lo miro antes de darle una gran sonrisa.

- _Que cara pondrán los de Konoha a saber que tendrá un …-_ Pensó Madara antes de ser interrumpido por una explosión, no muy lejana de donde estaban.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Exclamo Madara de que varios Kunai se dirigían a él y Naruto.

El agarro a Naruto y salto hacia un árbol evitando los Kunai.

-Valla, valla, quien tenemos aquí, otra vez el pequeño rubio héroe-Escucho Madara antes de que diez personas encapuchadas saltaran en el medio del campamento.

-Parece que están cerca de aquella pequeña aldea, así que nos vengaremos, bastardo-Dijo una figura destandose para mostrar una mujer.

- _Es la de aquella vez_ -Pensó Madara al reconocer aquella mujer.

-Solo ven para patearte el trasero, ¡Dattebayo!-Grito Naruto quien estaba enfadado por interrumpir mientras comía.

-El chico ya lo dijo-Hablo Madara antes de desaparecer con Naruto.

 _(Cerca del campamento…)_

-Naruto quédate aquí, yo me hare cargo-Dijo Madara, Naruto cruzo los brazos y aparto la mirada, pero asintió, mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol.

Madara suspiro,-Cuando termine, hare otro pescado, ¿Sí?-Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron alegría, mientras asentía furiosamente.

Madara se volteo mientras se pone una capucha y la máscara blanca.

-Ten, cuidado no quiero que te lastimes-Escucho Madara antes de desaparecer en un vórtice negro.

 _(Campamento…)_

-Arg, escaparon-Dijo la mujer, mientras los otros comenzaban a revisar el campamento.

-Ahhhhh-Escucharon como una figura comenzaba a masacrar a tres del grupo.

Seis personas aparecieron detrás de ella, mientras la figura de mascara blanca apareció delante de ellos.

-Tú, otra vez-Gruño con rabia la mujer.

El enmascarado no respondió, solo desapareció en pura velocidad, gritos se pudieron escuchar en todo el campamento, como el grupo era masacrado por aquel enmascarado.

-¡Mierda!-Pensó la mujer escondiéndose detrás de unos arbusto, viendo como masacran a todo su equipo.

-Hermana que hacemos-Pregunto una figura al lado de ella.

-No se... ¡Espera! Hagamos un jutsu combinado-Exclamo la mujer, la otra asintió.

 _(En el campamento…)_

Madara masacraba a todos de ellos, solo con un Kunai los mataba uno a uno sin detenerse aunque no eran muchos.

- _Parece que planean algo_ -Pensó Madara, detectando sus chakras a varios metros de donde estaba.

El mata a los dos últimos, antes de desaparecer.

 _(En el arbusto…)_

-Que jutsu utilizamos-Pregunto la figura al lado de la mujer.

-Nia, Utilizarem…-Ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de piel siendo perforada.

-¡Hermana!-Grito Nia mientras miraba como un Kunai perfora el estomago a su hermana.

-Tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir, pero decidieron volver-Dijo Madara apareciendo detrás de Nia quien estaba temblando y traumada por la muerte de su hermana.

-Y-yo n-no, p-ero…-Tartamudeo ella, pero de pronto.

-Ahhhhh-Se escucho en todo el bosque.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron al darse cuenta de quién grito.

- _Naruto_ -Pensó Madara antes de desaparecer.

 _(Con Naruto…)_

Naruto estaba detrás de un árbol, lleno de raspaduras y cortes, a varios metros detrás de él se encontraba una figura encapuchada.

-Te, encontré-Escucho Naruto, antes de ser agarrado por el cuello y lanzado contra un árbol.

-Acabemos, rápido, hay que ir a por los otros-Dijo una figura apareciendo al lado del quien lanzo a Naruto.

El otro asintió.

-Alejat…-fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de que un Kunai le atravesara el estomago.

 _(Con Madara…)_

Madara corría a toda velocidad a la posición de Naruto, ya está muy cerca solo faltaba poco.

- _No siento su chakra_ -Pensó Madara preocupado mientras aceleraba el paso.

Madara salto hacia el suelo delante del árbol donde había dejado a Naruto.

-¡Mierda! no está aquí-Pensó Madara mientras miraba detrás del árbol por si se había escondido.

-¿Quién eres?-Escucho detrás de el, el rápidamente volteo solo para ver algo, que el nunca pensó que pasaría.

Dos figuras delante de Naruto, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, un gran charco de sangre alrededor de el.

-E-El…-Tartamudeo Madara mirando a Naruto.

-¿Eh?, el-Dijo la figura mientras daba pasos hacia Naruto,-No duro mucho, gente como el se muere muy rápido, que lastima-Termino la figura antes de pisar a Naruto.

¡Crack!

El sonido de algo partiéndose se escucho en todo el bosque.

-Tan inútil…-Susurro la figura mientras pisaba más fuerte a Naruto, haciendo que varios huesos se partieran lamentablemente.

-Oye, déjalo ya está muerto-Dijo su compañero mirando hacia atrás.

-Esta bi…-Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una explosión de Chakra.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios?-Escucha la figura, el rápidamente volteo hacia su compañero, solo para ver a él era atravesado por una gran espada de chakra azul.

Caja torácica comenzó a crearse alrededor de Madara, mientras el cuerpo de la figura era absorbido por la espada del Susano.

-Q-Quien e-eres-Tartamudeo la figura retrocediendo solo para chocar contra un árbol.

 _-Tu peor pesadilla-_ dijo Madara mientras aparecía delante de él y atravesarlo con la espada.

Madara miraba directamente a los ojos de él, como su vida era arrancada por su Susano, el hundió mas su espada, haciendo que la figura gritara de dolor, solo para silenciarse cuando su vida dejo su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos el Susano comenzó a desvanecerse.

Madara volteo hacia Naruto, el poco a poco se acerco a él.

-E-El…-Tartamudeo Madara mientras se arrodillaba y miraba el gran agujero en el estomago de Naruto.

-Está muerto-Termino Madara, mientras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la máscara, el agarro el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto y lo acurruco en su pecho.

 _(Mente de Naruto…)_

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto-kun,-Escucho Naruto antes de abrir los ojos de par en par.

Naruto, miro a su alrededor rápidamente solo para ver a la figura más preciada.

-¡Abuelo!-Exclamo Naruto antes de salir corriendo hacia el Sandaime.

Naruto abrazo a el Sandaime como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hiruzen sonrio mientras devolvia el abrazo.

-Y-Yo e-estoy…-Dijo Naruto entre solloroz, solo para ser interrumpido por una voz a su espaldas.

-No estás muerto, mis descendientes no mueren así de fácil, aunque eres el primero-Dijo una voz a su espaldas.

Naruto poco a poco volteo para mirar hacia aquel que le respondió solo para ver un…


	6. Distintos entrenamientos

_**"** Naruto poco a poco volteo para mirar hacia aquel que le respondió solo para ver un…"_

 _ **(7 años después de lo ocurrido…)**_

 _(En un bosque…)_

Grandes estruendos de una lucha monstruosa se escuchaba en todo un bosque, el sonido de arboles siendo arrancados del suelo y rocas chocar entre sí azolaban en todo el ambiente.

-Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku _(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)-_ Exclamo Madara quien vestido su típica armadura, desde la cima de un árbol, mientras expulsaba grandes torrentes de fuego de su boca. La gran ola de fuego se acercaba aun rubio del otro lado, el cual solo tenía una capucha que no dejaba ver su ropa, aunque dejaba ver su rostro, mostrando ser un joven de unos 12 años, unos ojos azules mezclados con rojo, 6 marcas en las mejillas las cuales eran muy finas, y por ultimo su cabello rubio rojizo con un flequillo que le comenzaba a tapar el ojo izquierdo, el joven estaba parado en una roca.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ Observo Naruto mientras el fuego se acercaba, el rápidamente comenzó hacer sellos de manos.

-Suiton: Tsunami-Grito Naruto mientras una gran ola de agua se forma alrededor de Naruto y se dirigía hacia el fuego.

El gran impacto de fuego contra agua se sintió en todo el bosque gran masa de vapor comenzó a inundar todo los arboles o más bien todo a su paso.

- _¿Dónde…?-_ Madara escucho el sonido de pasos, o más bien el de hojas ser movidas, el rápidamente comenzó a correr entre ramas hasta aterrizar en un claro.

-Te, tengo-Dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de Madara sosteniendo un kunai en su cuello, Madara se quedo totalmente inmóvil, pero poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-No me subestimes…-Respondió Madara mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar hasta quedarse en el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan, costillas de chakra zafiro comenzaron a crearse alrededor de Madara, el rubio gruño y de un salto retrocedió a varios metros detrás de el.

-Tu tampoco…-Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de azul rojizo a solo rojo, aunque este era muy similar al de Madara aunque tenía ciertas diferencias, los círculos que enmarcaban su iris tenían un tomoe en el centro cada uno de ellos, y dos tomoes en el centro de la pupila.

Eran muy similares, pero eso sí, habilidades distintas.

Caja torácica dorada comenzó a crearse alrededor de Naruto, poco a poco creo los dos brazos y por ultimo su cabeza.

Pero de pronto el sonido de acero rebanando el aire se escucho…

¡Clack!

El sonido de espadas chocar entre sí, hizo que le batalla comenzara, solo dos shinobis estaban de pie mirándose del uno al otro y solo tal vez uno saldría victorioso.

 _-¡Que comience el baile!-_ Eran sus pensamientos, cada uno de ellos con un gran humanoide, los cuales tenían cierto parecido entre ellos, solo que los dos eran de diferente color.

 _(Madara contra Naruto…)_

Grandes golpes iban y venían, el dorado siendo dominado por el azul y viceversa.

- _El lo ha despertado hace dos años y ya sabe controlarlo casi por completo_ -Pensó Madara, mientras usaba su Susano y lanzaba su espada hacia Naruto el cual la bloquea con uno de los brazos del Susano.

- _Hemos estado entrenando sin parar, y míralo todavía de pie con una sonrisa en su cara-_ Mirando a la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, aunque él sabía que no podía derrotar a Madara, el lo intenta sin importar la diferencia de poder.

- _La diferencia de él y sus hermanos, es que él nunca se ha rendido ante nadie, y con el tiempo nunca lo tendrá que hacer, y ellos son simples niños mimados, que piensan que ser entrenado por muchos los hace ser_ _únicos_ -Termino Madara con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual emitía felicidad, no por la batalla, si no por todo lo que ha pasado desde que se conocieron.

Madara ha estado investigando un poco sobre la familia de Naruto, y se sorprendió cuando supo que muchos clanes estaban dispuestos a entrenar a Menma y Naruko, por el simple hecho de ser hijos del Hokage, al igual que los hijos de Mikoto Uchiha los cuales entrenan con los Namikazes.

Entrenaban con los hijos de los mejores clanes de Konoha, al igual que algunos Shinobis que estaban como perros detrás de ellos, para que aceptaran que ellos los entrenaran, aunque los más destacados fueron el de Kakashi Hatake y Rin Nohara, quienes hacían cualquier cosa para entrenarlos.

- _Solo esperen, y verán que sin importan cuanto los entrenen, no le ganaran a Naruto, no todos los mejores shinobis son de una aldea…-_ Pensó Madara mientras poco a poco hacia desaparecer su Susano.

 _-Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo?-_ Mirando hacia Madara, mientras que el levantaba sus brazos y apuntaba sus palmas hacia él.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer Madara.

-Shinra Tensei…-Fue lo último que escucho Naruto, antes que una gran explosión se escucharan en todo el bosque, gran onda expansiva arrasaba todo a su paso, arboles volaban por la fuerza que fueron arrancados, al igual que rocas.

Durante un largo tiempo, poco a poco los arboles comenzaron a caer, dando grandes estruendos por todo el claro.

Madara quien estaba en la cima de un árbol, miro a su alrededor con su Rinnegan, el suspiro a tal destrucción que ocasiono.

-Apenas he usado un poco de mi chakra, y ya he destruido medio bosque-Suspiro Madara con cierto estrés al pensar en tener que volver a crear el bosque, para que otros shinobis no sospechen o no llamen la atención.

Pero una curiosidad apareció en su mente y era ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Su miraba recorrió todo el rastro de su jutsu, para ver si podía estar el rubio, pero de repente un gran montón de piedras comenzó a moverse poco a poco.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron a más no poder cuando una cúpula negra comenzó a crearse alrededor de la gran montón pierdas.

-Amaterasu: Rotación de los tres tomoes-Escucho Madara antes de que la cúpula comenzara a girar sin detenerse, destruyendo los rocas a su alrededor.

Poco a poco se aclaro el polvo que había levantando la cúpula, mostrando a Naruto con su capucha destruida, dejando ver una camisa roja y con unos pantalones ambu negro.

Naruto comenzó a toser y a quitarse el polvo, mientras que Madara salto y aterrizo delante del rubio.

-Parece que has creado un jutsu, y por lo que veo no es fácil de aprender-hablo Madara acercándose a Naruto, quien estaba pensando en su jutsu nuevo.

-Tienes razón, hay que tener un muy buen control de chakra para poder hacerlo, aunque también tendría que tener el Mangekyō Sharingan-Respondió Naruto con una mano en su barbilla.

-El jutsu crea una barrera de Amaterasu alrededor de mí, protegiéndome, aunque es impenetrable, Es decir, es como el kaiten de los Hyuga pero este a diferencia no puede ser roto y no puede ser parado-Dijo Naruto dando una breve explicación de su jutsu.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿qué has creado un jutsu mejor que la ultima defensa de los Hyuga?-Pregunto Madara sorprendido por tal semejante jutsu.

-No solo la ultima defensa de los Hyuga, sino también de la aldea, mi jutsu no puede ser detenido por otros que no sea yo, y lo más impresionante es que se puede expandirse a una cúpula capaz de destruir a una aldea-Respondió Naruto aunque estaba pensando en que podía hacer con su jutsu, pero después de un rato suspiro.

-Aunque hay que gastar una gran cantidad de Chakra, y de no decir de tener unos buenos ojos, pero aun no está terminado, cuando lo termine no tendría que gastar Chakra-Volvió hablar Naruto inflando su pecho, con orgullo por su jutsu.

Madara se acerco a Naruto y le puso su mano en la cabeza,-Esta bien, pase lo que pase asegúrate de usarlo bien-Dijo Madara mientras miraba a Naruto, el cual asintió.

-Bueno ya que hemos terminado, vayámonos a casa…-Comenzó Madara antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto.

-Yo volveré, tú tendrás que arreglar lo que destruiste-Dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a irse.

Madara comenzó a susurrar cosas mientras apartaba mirada.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Pregunto Naruto volteando y mirando hacia Madara, el cual negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Bien-Termino Naruto antes de desaparecer en un vórtice negro.

Madara bufo, mientras se comenzaba a estirar.

-Terminemos esto-Dijo Madara haciendo sellos de manos.

 _(_ _ **2 Horas después…**_ _)_

 _(Guarida…)_

Después de arreglar el bosque Madara recorrió toda la guaria para ir hacia la habitación de Naruto.

¡Tock! ¡Tock!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Madara con solo su traje negro.

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto Madara mirando hacia la habitación, la cual solo tenía lo básico, armario, mesa de trabajo, cama, etc.

-Aquí-Escucho Madara, el recorrió la habitación y fue hacia la voz, solo para ver a Naruto en una mesa con algunos pergaminos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Madara confuso por tantos pergaminos alrededor de la Mesa.

-Intentando terminar mis jutsus, es que como perdí el día de hoy, tal vez pude evitarlo usando varios en su versión final y tal vez darte un poco mas de batalla-Respondió un estresado Naruto, mientras leía algunos pergaminos.

-No siempre puedes ganar Naruto-Regaño Madara acercándose para poder leer los pergaminos.

Un gran sonrojo se creó en las mejillas de Naruto; -Lo siento-Respondió.

 _-A ver qué pergaminos son…-_ Pensó Madara mientras leía algunos pergaminos, los ojos del Uchiha se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando leyó algunos nombres de los complementos de algunos jutsus incompletos de Naruto.

- _Tiempo Paralelo, Sombra dimensional, Manta del Susano… Kamui: Ojo del Dios Trueno Volador_ -Leía Madara sorprendiéndose de que algunos no eran conocidos o nunca se le ocurrieron a él.

-Algunos son difíciles de terminar, pero no me detendré hasta acabarlos, aunque son pocos pero su poder es muy sorprendente-Hablo Naruto apareciendo al lado de Madara, quien lo miro como si fuese un genio o algo así.

-Supongo que no me los enseñaras-Suspiro Madara, mientras el rubio asentía.

-Te voy a sorprende, cuando te derrote y veras lo poderoso que voy a ser ¡Dattebayo!-Exclamo Naruto con cierto sonrojo en su cara, con su pulgar arriba.

-Sí, sí, deja de soñar cosas imposibles y vamos a comer-Dijo Madara mientras salía por la puerta, con un Naruto furioso atrás.

-Oye, no estoy soñando, ¡Oye!-Gritaba Naruto mientras corría tras Madara, quien parecía no hacer caso a las demandas de él.

Grandes gritos se pudieron escuchar en toda la guarida de un rubio intentando hacer que un Uchiha le preste atención.

 _(Konohagakure no sato…)_

 _(Sucedido durante los años…)_

Durante varios largos y pesados años, los shinobis al igual que los civiles, estaban muy excitados con los hijos del Hokage, ya que parecían ser muy fuertes al igual que los hijos de la Líder del Clan Uchiha, así que decidieron entrenarlos en todas las ramas de los clanes de Konoha, para hacerlos "Grandes Shinobis", pero después de un tiempo el Hokage descubrió que el concejo no solo quería entrenarlos si no también hacerlo los suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a las otras Naciones Elementales, o las otras aldeas para así hacer a Konoha la "Aldea Dominante". Pero todo buen plan fallo, con el tiempo descubrieron que el Kyubi fue arrancado de los hijos del Hokage haciendo que algunos shinobis se preguntaran si de verdad eran los niños esperados para hacer que la paz domine este mundo.

Minato y Kushina entrenaron en estos 7 años a Menma y Naruko en todo lo que ellos podían, aunque no fue muy bien que digamos ya que les tomo un gran tiempo un simple entrenamiento básico "El control de chakra", haciendo que ellos se preguntaran el ¿Por qué?, y fue cuando descubrieron de que había algunas reservas del Chakra del Kyubi en el sello aun. Eso hizo que sus planes cambiasen completamente, pero un plan hecho por Minato y otros clanes de Konoha hizo que todo cambiara repentinamente, ahora usaran el Chakra del kyubi para poder activar algunas Kekkei Genkai en toda Konoha para así tener más Shinobis con grandes habilidades, pero otra vez el karma les dio su merecido.

El plan fracaso, y perdieron más de la mitad del Chakra en el sello de ellos, entonces durante meses Minato estaba planeando que hacer para poder hacer que el chakra crease un Línea Sanguina en solamente ellos, pero también fracaso y durante un tiempo estuvo un poco inactivo en su trabajo.

Pero después años una luz brillo y fue cuando Naruko comenzó a hacerse mucho más fuertes que otros niños de su edad y descubrieron que su sistema de Chakra era más avanzado que otros Shinobis, es decir, que su sistema de Chakra era como el de un Chunin con experiencia de guerra, algunos se preguntaron el ¿Por qué? Y fue cuando los Sannin dieron su opinión.

"Debe ser que después de que el Kyubi fuera extraído de ellos su sistema fue afectado"

Después de eso lo aprovecharon y la comenzaron a entrenar, con Menma aunque él no fue afectado. El concejo dio una orden de que Naruko fuera entrenado por todo los shinobis y lideres de clanes, y que Menma fuera enseñado por las mayores shinobis de alto nivel, así no se perdería nada de ellos.

Minato y Kushina firmaron, con la excepción de que los hijos de Mikoto también fueran entrenados, el concejo acepto sin rechistar.

Y tal como estaba escrito, ellos lo hicieron y comenzaron a entrenar a los Namikaze y a los Uchiha.

 _(Presente…)_

 _(Patio trasero de la Casa Namikaze…)_

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-Gritaron cuatros jóvenes, mientras expulsaban una gran llamarada de fuego de sus bocas.

-Perfecto, aunque es muy pequeña pero está bien-Hablo Minato saliendo de la puerta, con Kushina y Mikoto detrás de el.

Ellos asintieron mientras comenzaban a practicar de nuevo.

-Tal como siguen, en unos años serán muy fuertes-Dijo Minato mirando a sus hijos, Mikoto y Kushina asintieron.

-En una semana se graduaran-Comento Mikoto haciendo que los ojos de Minato y Kushina se abrieran de par en par.

-¡Qué!-Exclamaron, mientras pensaban en qué año estaban.

-¿En serio? Ellos son 12, además saldrán con los demás hijos de los lideres de clanes-Respondió Mikoto riendo por tal olvidadizos que son.

-Entonces hay que preparar la fiesta-Dijo Kushina mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa.

-Sea emocionado-Respondió Minato con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras iba tras Kushina para decirle que faltaba una semana para que se graduasen.

Mikoto miro esto como si fuese cosa de todo los días, ellas se volteo y se dirigió para dentro de la casa.

 _(Guarida de Madara…)_

-¡Naruto!-Exclamo Madara mientras entraba en una sala, la cual era muy simple, ya que estaban en un cueva las paredes eran de piedra, sofás, mesas, algunos cuadros, etc.

-Voy-Respondió este, quien al cabo de varios segundos estaba enfrente de Madara, llevaba una camisa roja y pantalones Ambu.

-En una semana, te hare la última prueba-Dijo Madara mirando a Naruto el cual se tenso un poco, pero al cabo de varios segundo estallo en felicidad y seriedad, algo extraño.

-¡Sí!, En una semana podre ir a visitar algunas ciudades, ¡Dattebayo!-Grito de alegría Naruto mientras daba saltos sin detenerse.

-Pero no te emociones, tendrás que vencerme-Termino Madara con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, mientras miraba a Naruto esperando alguna reacción.

Naruto dejo de saltar, y se acerco a Madara y lo miro a los ojos.

-Está bien, no te decepcionare-Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

- _Eso espero…_ -Pensó Madara mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y le revolvía su pelo con cariño.

-Entonces, será mejor que termines tu jutsu no quiero derrotarte tan fácilmente- Comento Madara mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a irse de la sala.

-Hai-Respondió Naruto antes de desaparecer en un borrón.

- _Si me vence, significa que es capaz de luchar contra kages sin sudar un poco, veamos qué sucederá…-_ Pensó Madara antes de irse y dejar la sala completamente sola.

 _(Mientras tanto en Konoha…)_

Toda Konoha esta alborotada por que muy pronto se graduaran los próximos grandes shinobis o más bien los hijos de los líderes de clanes.

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

-Hokage-sama ¿está seguro?-Hablo un ambu con máscara de gato, quien estaba delante del escritorio arrodillada.

-Sí, quiero que el día de la graduación tu grupo de ambu, aparezcan y ataquen a ellos, para ver de que son capaces-Repitió Minato mientras miraba a la ambu.

-Pero los lideres…-Comenzó la ambu antes de ser interrumpida.

-Ya, hable con ellos y aceptaron sin rechistar ya que también quiere ver lo que son capaces de hacer en una batalla-Respondió Minato, la ambu pensó por un momento y asintió.

-Entonces si no hay problemas, puedes irte-Volvió a hablar Minato, la ambu simplemente volvió a asentir y desapareció en una bola de humo.

- _Espero que no me decepcionen…-_ Pensó Minato mientras pensaba en todo el entrenamiento hacia sus hijos y no esperar que salgan corriendo como niño llorones, después varios minutos, se paro del escritorio y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

 _(Guarida de Madara…)_

 _(Habitación de Naruto…)_

Naruto se encontraba de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo con varios pergaminos esparcidos por toda la mesa y el suelo.

- _Ya casi… ¡Lo termine!_ -Exclamo Naruto mientras leía su primer jutsu terminado.

-Amaterasu: Rotación de los tres tomoes, Este crea una barrera circular defensiva como ofensiva alrededor del usuario, en el momento en que la cúpula se allá creado no puede ser detenido por otros que no sean el usuario que hecho el jutsu.

Defensivo: Al activarse la barrera comienza a girar sin detenerse, apartando y parando todos los jutsus o obstáculos que lo intervengan, a diferencia de otras barreras esta es imposible de romper ya que el único punto débil es el usuario quien lo activa y el cual está siendo protegido.

Ofensivo: Al activarse la cúpula comienza a expandirse a niveles monstruosos, destruyendo todo a su paso y todo lo que sobreviva dentro de ella será quemado por la llamas Amaterasu-Leyó brevemente Naruto mientras suspiraba de cansancio por la terminación de su jutsu, el guardo el jutsu y se acostó en la cama y su mirada se dirigió en el techo.

- _Que cara pondrá, cuando sea que solo yo puede usar ese jutsu…-_ Pero fue interrumpido cuando sus ojos se cerraron y el mundo de los sueños se apodero de su mente.

- _Vaya, parece que lo ha terminado, algo me dice que lo que ha hecho es algo mucho mas grande de lo que piensa_ -Pensó Madara, quien estaba escondido en las paredes.

El se acerco a Naruto lo cubrió con una manta para que el frió no lo dejara dormir, el agarro los pergaminos y los guardo en un armario, acomodo todo su cuarto y después de un tiempo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- **Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer, Uzumaki...** -Se escucho una voz en la habitación, pero lo extraño era que no venia fuera o como si estuviera escondido, si no venia del cuerpo de Naruto.


	7. Un encuentro sentimental

_**(Un día después…)**_

 _(Guarida…)_

Luz golpea los parpados de un rubio dormido, el cual comienza a moverse de lado a lado de la cama para que la luz no lo molestara solo para después de un rato simplemente caerse de la cama.

-¡Ah!-Grito Naruto cayendo de la cama, gran golpe se escucho en toda la habitación, rápidamente el se levanto y miro hacia todos lados, por si alguien lo miraba.

El suspiro rascándose la cabeza por el golpe,- _Tengo que hacer algo para que no suceda de nuevo_ -Pensando en un jutsu o algo así.

El se sacudió la ropa, y después de varios minutos, acomodo la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, para comenzar el día.

 _(Media hora después…)_

Después de que Naruto saliera del baño, se vistió con una camisa roja, pantalones negro ambu, y por ultimo unos zapatos ninja negro, el rápidamente desayuno y se dirigió fuera de la guarida para pasar el tiempo, ya que Madara había salido a comprar la comida y por tanto estrés por completar su jutsu el día de ayer estaba muy cansado para poder entrenar.

- _Supongo que no podre hacer nada, para quitarme el aburrimiento…-_ Pensó Naruto sentado en una rama de un árbol, desesperado por pasar el día, ya que la mayoría de veces en que ha estado aburrido, lo ha pasado con entrenamiento u otra cosa.

Después de pensar un rato, se levanto de la rama y miro por encima de los demás arboles para intentar ver algo emocionante o tal vez… cualquier cosa.

Pero de repente…

¡Pum!

El sonido de una explosión se escucho, los ojos de Naruto se clavaron a la gran nube de humo a varios kilómetros de donde estaba, una pequeña onda expansiva golpeo a Naruto asiéndolo retroceder un poco.

- _¿Pero qué?…_ -Pensó Naruto mientras corría a través de los arboles.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que no empeore, hay muchas personas cerca de aquí-Volvió a pensar poniéndose una máscara de zorro.

 _(Varios minutos después…)_

Naruto corrió lo máximo posible, hacia el lugar de la explosión, el sabia que quien hizo eso estaba en peligro o una batalla comenzaba.

Después de un tiempo, Naruto aterrizo a pocos metros del cráter donde había sido la explosión, el miro alrededor para ver si había algún signo de quien la había ocasionado.

De repente Naruto se puso tenso cuando sintió dos grandes masas de chakra a unos varios metros de el, aunque parecía estar debajo del suelo, no era muy grande como la de él o de Madara, pero si lo suficiente para parecerse a la de un Sannin.

-Pase lo que pase mejor estaré atento-Mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la masa de chakra.

-¡A-Ayuda!-Se escucho en todo el bosque.

Naruto volteo hacia la voz, y vio a una chica estaba detrás de algunos árboles, por lo que pudo ver Naruto era una joven de alrededor de 14 años que traía puesto un vestido blanco con ciertas perlas esparcidas por él y su cabello rosado está amarrado a cinta del mismo color haciéndole un gran coleta que al parecer le llegaba a su espalda además de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al ver el estado de la chica, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes por todos lados.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse en la base de un árbol, chakra verde comenzó a emanar de las manos del rubio, el acerco sus manos a ella y comenzó a curarla, después de un tiempo las heridas se comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco.

- _E-El sabe…-_ Pensó ella en shock mirando las manos de Naruto, como el chakra curativo le curaba las heridas en cuestión de segundos, ella miro hacia el rubio y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo un joven de tal vez apenas 12 años.

Naruto estaba un poco confundido por como ella lo estaba mirando,-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto mientras terminaba de curar las mayorías de heridas.

Ella lo miro por un rato, pero después de negó.-N-No…nada-Respondió aunque volteo su cabeza evitando ver al rubio.

Naruto después de un rato curo las heridas.

-G-Gracias por a-ayudarme…P-Por cierto ¿C-Como te l-llamas? si no te importa…-Tartamudeo ella mirando al rubio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y recostarse contra un árbol para no caerse.

-Na…I-Izuna me llamo Izuna-Respondió con cierto tartamudeo, alzando su mano.

-Izuna ¿Eh?, bueno yo soy Hitomi Izanami-Comento la joven mientras estrecha su mano.

Hitomi lo miro un rato, de pies a cabeza y una duda refresco su mente haciéndola un poco curiosa hacia el rubio, pero de repente algo que ella quiso saber desde hace unos momentos lleno su mente.

-¿Como sabes Ninjutsu Médico?-Escucho Naruto, el parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarla.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Naruto mientras giraba su cabeza de lado a lado, como su estuviese en un pensamiento.

Ella gruño.- ¿cómo sabes...? ¡Pum!-El sonido de una explosión se escucho.

Naruto y Hitomi voltearon hacía la explosión a varios metros delante de ellos, como aquella masa de chakra se hizo presente o más bien aquellas personas.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, un invitado más…-Escucharon como la gran nube de polvo se dispersaba, de pronto dos figura apareció entre medias y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, sin perder tiempo Naruto se puso delante de ella para evitar cualquier ataque.

-Oh, qué lindo, intenta protegerte-Uno de ellos hablo revelándose.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder a ver los dos que estaban parados delante de él.

-Akatsuki…-Susurro Naruto un poco incomodo como el tipo con aspecto de tiburón lo miraba.

-Uhn…Así que me conoces ¿eh?-Riendo mientras miraba al pequeño rubio delante de él, después de un rato, paro de reír y su mirada se clavo directamente a los ojos de Naruto

-Niño es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no quiero ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de un niño como tú, aunque sería divertido jugar un poco…-Hablo con una sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios.

 _(Con Naruto o Izuna…)_

-El, está en lo cierto, por favor, ellos me quieren a mí, sal de aquí-Rogo Hitomi mientras intentaba alejarse y caminar hacia Naruto, pero apenas dio un paso se cayó cuando sintió un gran dolor en sus piernas.

-Aunque estén curadas, no significa que puedas hacer cualquier cosa-Regaño Naruto mientras la sostenía para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Yo, me encargo-Hablo de nuevo Naruto mientras la dejaba cerca de un árbol para que ella se apoyase.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron a más no poder, ella iba a protestar, pero su mirada se topo con la tranquilidad emitida por Naruto, ella estaba gravemente confundida, pero después de que su mente se aclaro pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? por Kami, estas delante de dos Rank SS, se que seas fuerte pero date cuentas están contra dos grandes shinobis, escúchalo y vete de aquí por favor-Grito con cierta tristeza hacia el rubio que la miro un poco sorprendido.

-Ya has hecho mucho, y no quiero involucrarte en esto…por favor…-Lagrimas amenazaban a caer de su rostro.

Naruto la miro por un rato y después se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia los Akatsuki.

-No me subestimes-Dijo Naruto sin mirar hacia ella, el camino hacia quedarse a varios metros frente de Kisame y su acompañante.

 _(Con Akatsuki…)_

Kisame estaba muy confundido mientras miraba al rubio delante de él. Vio como ellos hablaban y de un momento a otro ella le grito y después de un rato se paro frente a él.

-Deja de entretenerte y más atención a la misión _-_ Dijo Itachi mirando a la joven apoyada en el árbol detrás de Naruto.

-Kisame déjame al pequeño parece saber más de lo debido-Volvió a hablar Itachi mirado al rubio quien parecía tranquilo,- _No entiendo, parece tranquilo delante de nosotros, supongo que tendré que ver por mi mismo que es lo que él sabe_ -Pensó mientras miraba directamente al rubio delante de él, muchas sospechas comenzaron a llenar su mente, y como siempre las tiene que resolver sea como sea.

Kisame bufeo pero asintió y después de un rato comenzó a estirarse un poco y de repente un gran espada comienza a dar aparición después de un explosión en una de sus mano,- _Ya me encargue de sus escoltas, solo falta la gema_ -Pensó antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad hacia Hitomi.

 _(Konohagakure no sato)_

 _(Oficina Hokage…)_

-¡Como que están muertos!-Grito con furia el Cuarto Hokage levantándose de su asiento en el escritorio, mirando hacia un rodillado grupo ambu delante de él, todo el grupo tenía raspaduras y cortes.

-H-Hokage-sama l-la misión no salió c-como planeamos-Tartamudeo uno de los ambu quien tenía una máscara de lobo y parecía el capitán.

-¡Como que no salió como planearon! explícate ¡ahora!-Su furia estaba llegando a niveles críticos ya que las cosas se estaban muy tensa en la habitación, el grupo delante de el estaba temblando como un niño delante de un gran monstruo.

-A-Akatsuki i-intervino y los a-asesino-Dijo el Ambu directo al grano, los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder dando se cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Ir al hospital para que los revisen…Lobo déjame tu informe en la recepción-Hablo el Hokage con cambió de expresión, el Ambu nombrado asintió.

-Hokage-sama se que la misión era importante, pero las cosas se complicaron más de lo debido, necesitaremos un grupo de refuerzo para poder completarla-Hablo Lobo mientras que su grupo ya había desaparecido para su revisión en el hospital.

-No, ya he mandado un grupo sustituto, concéntrate en cualquier llamada de refuerzos por si necesitan tu ayuda-Contesto el Hokage mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a arreglar algunos papeles.

-Hokage-sama se que traer a la hija de Sayuka es importante, pero Itachi y Kisame los mataron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, un ataque sorpresa al momento en que íbamos a entrar en el país del fuego, intentamos dar batalla pero ellos eran más fuerte que nosotros y solo mi equipo pudo salir con vida-Dijo Lobo con cierta tristeza a saber que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus compañeros.

-Lobo, ve a descansar yo me encargare de la misión…tu y tu equipo se merecen un descanso tienen las siguientes semanas libres para su recuperación-Hablo Minato terminando de acomodar los papeles y volviéndose a levantar de su silla.

-Pero…-Respondió Lobo mientras alzaba su cara hacia el Hokage.

-No, sin protestas ya has hecho mucho se merecen un descanso, ahora retírate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Termino Minato mirando al Ambu delante de él, quien asintió y desapareció.

Minato camino hacia la ventana y miro a la aldea como niños corren y personas venían e iban con pequeñas bolsas de compras.

-Itachi…se que lo que haces es por venganza hacia la mayoría de la aldea, pero si sigues matando a mis mejores ninjas tendré que hacer algo al respecto…-Comento Minato mirando a su gran aldea, y pensando en aquel Uchiha.

El suspiro y se volteo y miro hacia su escritorio,- _La terminare después, tengo que parar a un ninja de matar a la hija de una de la más poderosas de Konoha_ -Pensó el Hokage antes de desaparecer en un destello.

 _(Con Naruto…)_

Naruto estaba preparado para el momento del ataque de Kisame y Itachi.

- _Ahí esta_ -Pensó Naruto desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad hacia Hitomi.

 _(Con Hitomi…)_

-¡Muere!-Exclamo Kisame apareciendo detrás del árbol, el cual ella estaba apoyada. La gran espada esta dirigiéndose directo a ella para aniquilarla.

Los ojo de la joven se clavaron a la gran espada que estaba a punto de asesinarla, ella se entrego a su destino y poco a poco cerró los ojos, varias lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro lentamente. Ella sabía que Izuna no podría detenerlos.

- _…Kaa-san espero que me perdones, no pude hacer nada…además Izuna morirá por ayudarme, soy una estúpida debí avisarle antes…espero que tu también me perdones-_ Pensó dándose cuenta de todo los errores que ella cometió, haciendo que Izuna también muera con ella, solo por ayudarla.

En su mente se maldecía mas y mas ella misma, mientras pensaba en su vida y todo los errores que ella cometió, hasta donde ha llegado por esos estúpidos errores, siendo asesinada y no solo ella si no alguien que la intento ayudar…

Ella apretó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior esperando el dolor y por fin el negro puro.

¡Clack!

El sonido de metales detuvo su tiempo y el mismo tiempo que el sonido llego a sus oídos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Te dije que no me subestimes-Exclamo Naruto sosteniendo la gran espada de Kisame con lo que parecía un gunbai.

Los ojos de Kisame se agrandaron a más no poder cuando Naruto paro su espada sin ni siquiera moverse por el impacto.

Kisame giro su espada lo suficiente para hacer un corte horizontal hacia Naruto, pero el rubio con gran precisión volvió a parar la espada envuelta de bandas.

El tipo con aspecto de tiburón dio un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo varios metros para poder aceptar lo sucedido.

-Te lo dije, no es cualquier niño-Regaño Itachi apareciendo al lado de Kisame quien asintió.

-Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ¿te ocuparas de él o tendré que darle una lección?-Pregunto Kisame sosteniendo su espada con fuerza mientras miraba al rubio quien guardaba su gunbai en su espalda.

-Yo me encargare de él, encárgate de ella-Respondió Itachi, Kisame alzo una ceja en irritación.

-Eso es lo que dijiste, y no lo detuviste-Hablo un Kisame con cierta vena en su cabeza.

-Lo estaba observando, el salto hacia ti a velocidades Jonin o incluso Ambu y por lo que vi te detuvo sin problemas, es mucho más fuerte de que lo esperaba de alguien de su edad-Respondió de nuevo Itachi, Kisame al escuchar silbo y miro hacia el rubio delante de él.

-Sí que lo subestime…es decir que si me descuidaba me podría haber matado-Dijo Kisame mirando directamente al rubio y analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Itachi asintió.

Itachi está igual que Kisame estaba totalmente atónito aunque no lo demostraba, en su mente estaba muy confundido y sorprendido a más no poder.

- _¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? Es imposible que alguien de su edad pueda parar la espada de Kisame, aunque el no uso toda su fuerza, pudo pararla sin esfuerzo_ -Pensó Itachi mirando directamente hacia el rubio con la máscara, pero de repente su mente se detuvo cuando lo analizo por completo.

- _Que estupido por no darme cuenta antes_ -Se regaño a si mismo Itachi.

Itachi sonrió cuando se dio de cuenta de algo.

- _Pensé que no te volvería a ver…Parece que aquellas veces en que me decías que serias muy fuerte…son verdaderas_ -Pensó sonriendo Itachi mirando al pelo rubio rojizo.

Sus ojos recorriendo ese cabello rubio con puntas rojizas,- _Puedes esconder tu cara, pero hay cosas que nunca podrás ocultar_ -Leve risa salió de los labios del Uchiha, sentimientos comenzaron a salir a la superficie.

Delante de el se encontraba la persona más importante.

Recuerdo y más recuerdos llenaron su mente, pero un momento sentimental en su vida se apodero de su mente. Itachi lo miro a la mascara aunque el sabia que el no lo escucharía dejo que las palabras salieran.

- _Aquella vez en que te fuiste, todas aquellas personas que yo pensaba que te veían como un humano y no un demonio, se quitaron las mascara. ¿Te acuerdas de mi equipo? Aquellos que pensé que te veían como un niño normal, se quitaron su capucha. Anko y Yugao al igual que Kurenai y Asuma se alegraron un poco por tu muerte…aunque no te conocieron de cerca, ellos nunca pensaron que eras alguien cercano a mí, e ignoraron aquella veces donde te llevaba al orfanato y te cuidaba…después de que te fuiste cambie mi vista y sentimientos hacia los aldeanos y la mayoría de Konoha…Fue gracioso ver como Anko y Yugao se sorprendieron a saber que tú eras mi pequeño hermano escondido, mientras Kurenai y Asuma lo ignoraron…Fui un estúpido en contarles y durante un tiempo me pidieron disculpas, pero acabe decepcionandome de ellos...!agh! me estoy poniendo nostálgico…y al final parece que desde aquel día alguien te cuido y te hizo alguien que la mayoría de aldeas desearían-_ Pensó un nostálgico Itachi sonriendo, aunque su capucha escondía su leve sonrisa.

- _Me gustaría ver a Konoha cuando se enteren que estás vivo_ -Su máscara Uchiha cayó por completo delante de aquellos sentimientos que despertaban de nuevo.

-Y lo estarás para verlo-Escucho Itachi, los ojos del Uchiha se agrandaron a más no poder el miro a su alrededor y todo se distorsiono el paisaje a su alrededor cambio drásticamente, ya no se encontraban en un bosque llenos de arboles y rocas, se encontraban en un hermoso claro , algunos árboles sakura se encontraban esparcidos alrededor, el miro atónito a todo su alrededor y su mirada se clavo a una gran montaña hermosa cubierta por flores de distintos colores simplemente era hermoso.

-P-Pensé que me olvidarías…-Volvió a escuchar Itachi, el volteo y su mirada se topo con Naruto quien estaba parado a unos varios metros, la máscara ya no estaba, los ojos de Itachi se clavaron aquellas marcas en la mejillas del rubio.

-Aquellas personas que me cambiaron nunca las olvidaría y más aquella que me enseño lo hermoso que es la vida sin importar sus peligros-Respondió Itachi mirando hacia el rubio quien varias lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

Naruto corrió hacia Itachi sin la atención de parar, la vista de Itachi se volvió a distorsionar, el cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se agrandaron ligeramente pero cierta sonrisa logro colarse en su cara, ya no se encontraba un joven de 12 años corriendo hacia él, si no un pequeño niño de 5 años quien tenias los brazos estirados listo para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

Antes que pudiera hablar, Itachi ya era lanzado al suelo por un pequeño, el Uchiha correspondió el abrazo pero también acurro al rubio quien lloraba en su pecho.

Ellos se quedaron así durante grandes minutos.

 _(Konohagakure no sato)_

 _(Puertas Principales de la aldea…)_

Un equipo ambu se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea, varios de ellos llevaban mochilas con mapas y otros llevaban grande rollos en la espaldas, ellos parecían estar hablando pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un destello amarillo apareció.

-¿Están todos preparados?-Pregunto Minato apareciendo mientras el equipo Ambu frente a el asintió.

-¡Bien! Es hora de irnos-Dijo Minato quien comienza a caminar hacia el equipo para irse.

¡Minato!

El rubio volteo hacia la voz, solo para encontrarse a una cansada Mikoto.

-¿Mikoto?-Pregunto el Hokage un poco confuso de porque está aquí.

-Q-Quiero que le entregues esto a Itachi-Respondió Mikoto quien se encontraba tomando aire, alzo su mano mostrando una carta.

-¿Quién te dijo?-Dijo Minato tomando la carta y guardándola en su chaqueta.

-Lobo…-Susurro, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio la escuchara.

-Mikoto, se que quieres que regrese a la aldea, pero conociéndolo se negara totalmente y más después de que fuese expulsado de su clan por su propia familia-Dijo Minato seriamente mirando a Mikoto quien abajaba la mirada.

-Y-Yo lo tuve que hacer, era eso o tener que dar a mis pequeños al concejo-Respondió con cierta tristeza Mikoto, a ella le habían informado sobre la misión que hizo Itachi para eliminar a su clan después de la masacre.

-¡Por Kami Mikoto! no te dejes controlar por ellos, tú decides lo que debes hacer con tu clan o tus hijos-Exclamo Minato, el ya estaba cansado del concejo y todo lo ocasionado por ellos.

-No he dejado que ellos me controlasen, solo que aquella vez fue por todo el alboroto-Dijo Mikoto mientras recordabas aquellos momentos en que tuvo que lidiar no solo con sus gemelos si no también con la masacre.

Minato le tuvo que dar la razón ya que saber que tu clan fue asesinado en una noche no es fácil de aceptar y más cuando sabes que fue tu hijo.

-Hare lo posible para entregársela- Respondió Minato dándose cuenta de que se está haciendo tarde para llegar al otro lado del país del fuego.

Mikoto asintió y le agradeció.

El Yondaime se volteo y llamo a el equipo Ambu quienes ya se habían preparado.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es hora de irnos hay mucho que recorrer-Dijo Minato mientras el equipo Ambu asintió y comenzaban a correr alejándose de la aldea.

-Espero que me perdones…-Susurro Mikoto mirando al Yondaime y al equipo desaparecer en el horizonte, después de un tiempo ella volteo y comenzó a caminar para irse.


	8. Situaciones Problemáticas

"… _después de un tiempo ella volteo y comenzó a caminar para irse"_

 _(Con Naruto y Itachi)_

-¿Ya terminaste?-Pregunto Itachi mirando al pequeño rubio en su pecho.

Naruto negó rápidamente, haciendo que el Uchiha riera ligeramente.

Después de un rato, Itachi suspiro mientras se levantaba y se sentaba, aunque agarro a Naruto y lo acomodo en sus piernas.

El rubio quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el Uchiha puso dos dedos en su frente deteniéndolo, Itachi lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, el rubio rápidamente miro hacia otro lado, pero cierto sonrojo de vergüenza se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

- _Creo que es hora de dejar de bromear…_ -Pensó Itachi mirando al pequeño rubio delante de él.

-Naruto...hay preguntas que requieren respuestas-Hablo Itachi mientras Naruto suspiraba y lo volvía a mirar.

-Está bien-Respondió Naruto mientras cruzaba las piernas y lo miraba.

-Primero lo primero, ¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Itachi mirando seriamente a Naruto quien puso unas de sus manos en su barbilla en pose de pensar.

-Uhm…supongo que en mi paisaje mental-Respondió Naruto cerrando sus ojos después de un rato unos árboles se creaban o más bien brotaban del suelo alrededor de ellos, dando a entender que él los había creado.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron ligeramente, aunque el ya sospechaba que esto era su paisaje mental, el duro varios minutos analizando la situación. Pero de pronto sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder cuando recordó a algo o más bien a alguien que habitaba en la mente de Naruto.

 _-¿D-Donde esta?-_ Pensó Itachi mirando hacia todas direcciones...pero de pronto.

Un sentimiento de miedo inundo su cuerpo, recordando las torturas y engaños hacia Naruto, _-No, no. No puede ser esto ¿Verdad?-_ Pensó un confundido Itachi mirando todo su alrededor.

Más y más dudas comenzaron a llenar la mente de Itachi.

Su mente colapso pánico comenzó a tener Itachi mientras pensaba que todo esto era una ilusión u otra cosa, que su verdadero paisaje estaba lleno de sangre y destrucción…Que la verdadera mente de Naruto está rota y destruida por aquel ente.

-Sabes, no todo tiene que ser como tú lo piensas…-Escucho Itachi el rápidamente miro hacia Naruto quien lo miraba un poco enojado.

-¿C-Como? he visto la mayoría de tu vida y especialmente hermosa no es…-Susurro Itachi mirando al rubio.

-Bueno…aunque todavía no he olvidado todo mi pasado, no significa que no lo haya superado-Respondió Naruto con cierta tristeza recordando aquellas torturas que se marcaron en su vida.

-Oye, no eres el único, que no ha superado algunas cosas-Consoló tristemente Itachi.

Naruto lo miro un poco confundido, cierta duda comienza a aparecer en su mente pero de pronto su mirada se clavó en la capa que traía Itachi,- _Si eres de Akatsuki, entonces…-_ Pensó Naruto su mente comenzaba a aclarar la duda sobre la respuesta de Itachi, sus ojos sobresaltaron y su mirada se clavo en el Uchiha.

-No eres…-Tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido a más no poder.

-Sí, Naruto…no soy de Konoha-Completo Itachi, Naruto por otra parte estaba totalmente en shock.

-¡Qué!… ¿P-Por qué?-Exclamo Naruto saliendo del shock.

-Yo soy el que necesita respuestas-Regaño Itachi, el rubio por otro lado lo miro y después de un rato suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

-Pregunta-Respondió Naruto inquietante para acabar e interrogar a Itachi.

 _(Fuera de la mente de Naruto…)_

 _(Minutos antes)_

 _(Equipo Ambu y Yondaime Hokage)_

-¡Prepárense! Ya estamos cerca-Exclamo Minato saltando de rama en rama, el equipo de Ambu detrás de el asintió sacando algunos pergaminos.

- _Maldición Itachi, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo_ -Pensó un preocupado Namikaze, pensando en las consecuencias que se levantarían si la misión fracasaba.

-Hokage-sama-Escucho Minato sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-Respondió el rubio mirando hacia el grupo Ambu quien aceleraba el paso.

-Por lo que dice en el informe, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki atacaron a un grupo de escoltas, tomando de rehén a la Hija de Sakuya Izanami-Leyó brevemente un Ambu con máscara de gato.

-Yondaime-sama, son dos Rank SS…-Susurro ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que el equipo y el rubio escucharan.

-¿Esta seguro que no necesita ayuda?-Pregunto la misma, mientras el resto del grupo aceleraba el pasó y se dispersaban en varias direcciones.

-Está bien, encárguense de Kisame y salven a Hitomi, yo me encargo de Itachi-Respondió Minato quien sacaba algunos sellos.

-P-Pero Hokage-sama nosotros no podemos…-Tartamudeo la Ambu pero el rubio sostuvo varios sellos delante de ella.

-Lo sé, por eso utilicen estos sellos para escapar, tarda varios segundos en activarse, pero ustedes pueden ganar un poco de tiempo-Termino Minato sonriéndole dándole los sellos y aceleraba el paso desapareciendo de la vista de la Ambu.

-Entonces todo depende de estos sellos…-Susurro la Ambu mirando a los sellos en sus manos después de un rato ella aterriza en el medio del bosque y corre a través de algunos arbustos.

 _(Mente de Naruto)_

 _(Presente)_

Itachi interrogo a Naruto, con varias preguntas simples sobre su vida fuera de la aldea o más bien sobre su nueva vida, aunque tenía interés de saber quién cuidaba de Naruto y agradecerle por haberlo salvado, él tenía unas preguntas más importantes.

-Naruto sé que tenemos mucho tiempo, pero quiero que me respondas algo-Dijo un intrigado Itachi mirando al rubio delante de él.

Naruto inclino la cabeza ligeramente confundido por el cambió que acaba de hacer el Uchiha, pero el asintió ya que él le respondería sin rechistar.

Itachi devolvió el afecto, y pregunto.

-¿Cómo conseguiste atraparme aquí?- Lanzo la pregunta Itachi, el rubio se tensó bruscamente mientras sus ojos se abrían ligeramente.

-Eh…e-este…bueno-Tartamudeo Naruto pensando si decirle sobre su Sharingan o no. Después de pensarlo un rato suspiro y decidió hacerlo, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

-Y-Yo…-Comenzó Naruto, -Yo me encargo de eso, Naruto-Escucharon Itachi y Naruto, ellos rápidamente miraron hacia el árbol detrás de Itachi, como aquella persona se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas. Naruto y el Uchiha se levantaron rápidamente y tomaron una cierta distancia.

Itachi y el rubio lo miraron durante varios segundos intentando ver quien era, ya que las sombras de las hojas del árbol no dejaban ver su rostro, ni su cuerpo.

Naruto lo comenzó a analizar de pies a cabeza, pero cuando su mirada recorrió parte más allá de sus piernas, se encontró con una cierta Katana envuelta en bandas negras atada a su cintura.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder a darse cuenta de la persona quien se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-S-Sensei-Tartamudeo Naruto inclinándose hacia aquella persona.

Itachi estaba totalmente sorprendido, él no podía creer como aquella persona era su...

-N-Naruto ¿Estás seguro de que él, sea tu…?, Espera ¡Tienes sensei! -Pregunto Itachi llegando a su límite.

Itachi miro a Naruto, el cual tenía cierta gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

- _Parece que no has cambiado_ -Pensó Naruto mirando la gran preocupación por parte de Itachi.

-Respóndeme ¡Ahora!-Exclamo Itachi preocupado por quien es su sensei y de las cosas que le ha enseñado.

Naruto levanto la mirada he iba a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera aquella persona había saltado de la rama y aterrizado en el césped delante de ellos, aunque las sombras de aquel arbol siguen tapando su identidad.

-No hay tiempo para tonterías, Uchiha necesito tu ayuda-Dijo mirando directamente hacia Itachi el cual devolvió la mirada vacía y oscura.

-Dime quien eres y tal vez te ayude en lo que necesites-Respondió Itachi parándose delante de Naruto.

Aquella persona no hablo, simplemente camino hacia delante haciendo que la luz del sol lo bañara completamente.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron a más no poder cuando por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-U-Uchiha Madara-Tartamudeo ligeramente Itachi mirando al legendario shinobi. Aunque parecía sorprendido Itachi ya se imaginaba que Madara estuviese vivo, ya que la información oculta sobre el ataque del Kyubi lo describen a él como causante del desastre.

-No hay tiempo para sorpresas, terminemos esto rápido-Volvió a hablar Madara caminando hacia Itachi y Naruto, él se quitó la Katana de la cintura y lo sujeto con la mano derecha.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a un metro delante de ellos Itachi se puso en posición defensiva.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Sí vinieras otra vez a por el Kyubi ya lo fueras tomado durante los viajes y ahora dime ¿Por qué estás en la mente de Naruto?-Pregunto Itachi seriamente sosteniendo un Kunai con su mano y con su mano derecha agarrando a Naruto en su espalda.

Aunque Itachi parecía serio por dentro estaba temiendo por su vida, el era fuerte pero comparado contra el, si se enfrentaba contra el moriría en el intento, así que ideo sostener a Naruto lo más cerca posible para intentar bloquear cualquier ataque.

La tensión entre los dos Shinobis era muy fuerte, entre más tiempo pasaban mirándose la tensión cada vez aumentaba.

- _Maldición ahora que vamos hacer...-_ Pensó Itachi mirando la situación en la que se encontraba, gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar de su frente como la tensión comienza a ganarle.

-Itachi-Escucho el Uchiha a sus espaldas, él lo ignoro y siguió vigilando a Madara delante de él.

-Itachi...-Volvió a escuchar, el suspiro y volteo rápidamente hacia Naruto detrás de el aunque seguía manteniendo la posición.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto mirando hacia el pequeño rubio, el cual tenía cierto color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-El es mi sensei-Susurro Naruto pero lo suficiente como para que Itachi lo escuchara.

¡Pum!

Gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el bosque, como el cuerpo de Itachi cayó en el césped.

-Supongo que fue mucho para el-Comento Naruto mirando a Itachi el cual tenia los ojos en blanco total, Madara en cambio tenía una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

- _Si claro, como si me dijeran que unos de los Legendarios shinobis entrena a mi hermano perdido y no solo eso, sino que también fue quien lo intento matar cuando apenas ha nacido, y para rematar el que destruyo la mayoría de la aldea en que nació, oh, sin olvidar que la mayoría de las aldeas lo odian_ -Pensó Madara con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, mirando con un poco de lastima a Itachi.

-Sí creo que fue mucha tensión para el-Respondió parándose al lado de Naruto el cual acomodaba a Itachi en la base de un árbol.

Madara y Naruto se sentaron en un árbol al lado de Itachi, esperaron durante varios minutos para ver si regresaba a la consciencia.

Pero durante ese tiempo Itachi no dio respuesta alguna, haciendo que una gran gota de sudor se formara en la cabeza de el pequeño rubio y Madara

-Si que era mucha presión-Pensó Naruto con una mano en la cabeza apenado por hacer sufrir a Itachi.

-Naruto sé que quisieras hablar con el por mucho más tiempo, pero parece que un grupo ambu lo están vigilando-Comento Madara, el rubio rápidamente volteo hacia Madara el cual estaba un poco tensó.

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Naruto un poco confuso por cómo estaba Madara, ya que la mayoría de veces en que un grupo ambu los vigilaba o atacaban terminaban inconsciente con la memoria borrada por Madara y en otras ocasiones incluso terminaban enamorándose de Naruto y se olvidaban completamente de sus misiones.

Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente en lo último pensado recordando aquella vez en la que algunas ambu lo consideraban lindo y lo invitaban a todo tipo de juegos en el parque e incluso llegaron a invitarlo a cenar con otras amigas o shinobis.

-Ya mi pequeño se hizo hombre-Recordó las palabras que le decía Madara cuando lo encontraba con un grupo de chicas dentro de un restaurante. Aunque siempre al final Madara las dejaba inconscientes y les borraba la memoria.

-Niño suertudo-Escucho Naruto saliendo del recuerdo, miro hacia Madara el cual tenía los brazos cruzados sentado al frente de él.

-¡A quien le dices suertudo!-Grito sonrojado Naruto acusando peligrosamente a Madara.

Madara estiro el brazo izquierdo hacia un el lado y con un suave y delicado movimiento lo movió hacia arriba apuntando hacia cielo para después con una leve pizca de elemento Katon bajarlo rápidamente apuntando hacia Naruto como el chakra Katon comienza hacer efecto y un poco de humo y piscas de fuego aparecieron en el brazo y el dedo acosador.

-Tú-Respondió Madara, -No me hagas recordarte el día en que te pusiste aquel disfraz de gato amarrillo-Amenazo Madara por otro lado Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Ups, creo que ya lo hice-Comento entre risas mirando al pequeño rubio sonrojado en posición fetal quien recordaba aquel fatídico día en que fue perseguido por una turba de Mujeres por toda una aldea y lo peor de todo es que era pequeña y no había muchos escondites.

Cuando fue atrapado fue abrazado hasta casi asfixiarse durante todo el día…

-A eso le llamas suerte…-Susurro temeroso el pequeño rubio temiendo por si eso ocurría de nuevo.

-Todo los civiles te tenían envidia-Respondió un sonriente Madara quien se acercó a Naruto, y le puso su mano en la cabeza para después revolverle el cabello.

-Ya es hora de salir de aquí-Dijo Madara levantándose y volteándose para ya estar preparado para irse, el rubio por otro lado asintió en respuesta y se levantó.

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y una gran bola de humo se creó alrededor de él, para después de un rato desaparecer mostrando al Naruto del presente.

-Me vas a decir ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Madara se tensara ligeramente.

Madara suspiro y después de un rato volteo hacia Naruto.

-Konoha-Respondió Madara seriamente, el rubio se tensó bruscamente y miro a Madara con un poco de miedo.

-¿Me estarán buscando?-Pregunto Naruto temeroso a Madara el cual se volteo completamente y se acercó a el rubio.

-No, buscan a Hitomi-Respondió Madara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto dándole un poco de seguridad.

-¿Pero...y si quieren que regrese?-Volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando a Madara el cual la devolvió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tendrán que pasar sobre mí, y creo que eso es muy difícil-Respondió sonriendo ligeramente Madara, Naruto lo miro por varios segundos y asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Madara comenzó a pensar como enfrentar a Konoha, ya que no quiere entrometerse para no dar sospecha de que esta con Naruto.

-Madara-Escucho el volteo hacia Naruto el cual estaba mirando a Itachi quien no daba signo de regresar de su sueño.

-¿Qué haremos con Itachi? no quiero que lo lastimen-Pregunto Naruto recordando de que si te desmayas en el tu mente en la realidad sucede lo mismo.

-Esto va a traer más problemas-Respondió Madara cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en algo, al igual que el Uchiha, Naruto también cerró los ojos y comenzaron a pensar lo más rápido posible para pensar un plan para salir y evitar la emboscada del grupo ambu de Konoha.

Duraron minutos y todavía sus cerebros no eran capaces de crear un simple plan poco a poco se fueron desesperando y en efecto sus planes cada vez eran más estúpidos.

-Oigan-Escucho Naruto, pero ignoro y seguía pensando en un plan desesperado, _-Y si usamos un jutsu de teletransportación para sacarlo de ahí_ -Pensó Naruto un poco desesperado ignorando que si lo usaban talvez Itachi pararía en su casa en Konoha o en otro lugar peligroso.

-Oigan-Volvió a escuchar Madara pero también lo ignoro y después de un rato termino de pensar en algo que para él era un plan perfecto, - _Usare mi Susano y los asustare hasta que se desmayen-_ Pensó Madara riendo locamente pensando en la forma que le dará a su Susano.

-¡Escuchen par de inútiles!-Escucharon sacándolos de sus pensamientos, y miraron hacia Itachi quien había despertado el cual tenía una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza ya que había oído los dos planes.

- _Si tuviera que elegir entre esos dos, preferiría enfrentarme a Konoha_ -Pensó Itachi tomando en cuenta todas las desventajas que traería los planes de Madara y Naruto.

-Ya que todo está bien, terminemos esto-Dijo Madara mirando a Naruto y después a Itachi, ellos en cambio asintieron y se acercaron a Madara para poder hacer un plan para enfrentar al grupo de Konoha.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?-Pregunto Naruto a Madara quien le sonrió y asintió.

-¿No los dirás?-Madara negó,-No hace falta decírselos, mientras estén atentos lo sabrán-Respondió Madara mientras Itachi y Naruto asentían ligeramente.

-Por cierto, ellos piensan escapar con Hitomi mientras que el líder se encarga de Itachi-Comento Madara haciendo que Naruto y Itachi lo mirasen, - _El, sabia sus planes_ -Pensaron Itachi y Naruto con cierta irritación.

-Bueno, es hora de salir-Exclamo Naruto cerrando los ojos y sentándose en el césped mientras que Itachi se sentaba a su lado y Madara se para justo enfrente de él.

-Naruto-Llamo Madara mirando al rubio, -¿Uhm?...Arg-fue lo último que respondió antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe en el cuello por parte de Itachi.

-Terminemos esto rápido-Dijo Itachi acomodando al rubio en la base de un árbol para después mirar a Madara quien asintió.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y expulsaron sus mentes fuera del hermoso paisaje de Naruto.

 _(Fuera de la mente de Naruto…)_

 _(Presente)_

-¡Izuna!-Grito Hitomi mirando como Izuna caen al suelo delante de los Akatsuki.

-Itachi…¿Pero que-Pero antes de que Kisame pudiera terminar, Itachi ya se encontraba corriendo hacia Izuna quien se encontraba a varios metros delante de ellos.

-Izuna ¡cuidado!-Era lo único que podía decir Hitomi mirando como Itachi se acercaba rápidamente hacia el rubio.

¡Clack!

Varios Kunais se incrustaron delante de Izuna evitando que Itachi se acercara más. Cuatro ambus aterrizaron alrededor de Izuna y Hitomi, ella aprovecho ese alboroto y se acercó corriendo hacia el rubio ignorando el dolor de sus piernas.

 _-¡Esta inconsciente!-_ Pensó sorprendida y desesperada Hitomi mientras sacudía a Izuna intentando despertarlo.

 _(Con Itachi…)_

- _Madara tenía razón vienen por Hitomi, pero también se llevarán a Naruto_ -Pensó Itachi mirando hacia Izuna y Hitomi para después mirar hacia los Ambu elite alrededor de ellos.

- _Y ellos no dejaran que nos acerquemos_ -Mirando al grupo Ambu quien estaba en posiciones de combate preparados para cualquier ataque, mirando directamente hacia ellos.

-Itachi ¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Kisame apareciendo al lado del Uchiha sosteniendo su gran espada en su hombro, mirando a los jóvenes y al equipo Ambu.

-Ellos nos estaban vigilando y digamos que hicieron su aparición-Respondió Itachi sin mirar hacia Kisame quien parecía un poco sorprendido, pero asintió en compresión de la situación.

-Y ahora que hacemos ¿nos iremos sin ella?-Pregunto Kisame señalando hacia Hitomi quien se puso delante de Izuna.

-Tomaremos a los dos-Respondió Itachi preparando algunos Kunais y activando el Sharingan.

Kisame lo imito y se preparó para la batalla.

-No hay que pelear, Itachi-Escucharon antes de que un Kunai distinto a los demás alcanzara el suelo y de un resplandor el Yondaime Hokage hizo aparición al lado de Hitomi y Izuna.

-Itachi esto se está complicando-Susurro con irritación Kisame mientras que Itachi asintió.

- _Misiones problemáticas_ -Pensaron los dos Akatsuki.

 _(Con Minato y los demás)_

-Tomen a Hitomi y al chico y váyanse a Konoha, yo los alcanzare en un rato-Ordeno Minato al equipo alrededor de él.

Ellos asintieron y se acercaron a Hitomi y Izuna. Pero uno de ellos se acercó al Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Esta seguro…-

-Sí, estaré bien-Interrumpió Minato sacando una carta de su chaqueta, el ambu asintió ligeramente y se volteo hacia los demás, listo para irse a Konoha.

-Vámonos-Ordeno el líder hacia los demás integrantes del equipo, ellos asintieron y se prepararon, la Ambu con mascara de gato ayudo a Hitomi a acomodar a Izuna en la espalda de un Ambu el cual tenía cierta mascara de Perro.

Hitomi también se acomodó en la espalda de la Ambu, ya que como corrió desesperada hacia Izuna sus piernas se volvieron otra vez inútiles para poder caminar o saltar.

-Hokage-sama lo esperaremos cerca de aquí-Dijo el Ambu Líder con mascara de Águila.

Minato suspiro, pero asintió en acuerdo.

-No tomara mucho tiempo-Respondió Minato mientras que el grupo Ambu asintió y saltaron hacia las ramas de los árboles para después correr y desaparecer de la zona con Hitomi y Izuna.

 _(Con Akatsuki…)_

 _-¡Bien! Más problemas_ -Pensaron los Akatsuki con cierta irritación después de que el Grupo elite desaparecieran entre las ramas con el objetivo y el chico.

-Kisame ve tras ellos-Ordeno Itachi a su compañero, el cual asintió rápidamente y salto en dirección hacia el equipo, pasando por un lado de Minato el cual no se movió en lo absoluto.

Pero antes de que pudiera incluso tocar una rama en dirección hacia el equipo ambu, una gran roca del tamaño del propio Akatsuki fue arrojada con precisión hacia Kisame que con ayuda de su espada logro cortarla por la mitad evitando que chocara contra él.

-¡Pero que…!-Susurro Kisame mientras sus ojos se agrandaban a más no poder, cuando dos personas aterrizaban detrás de Minato mirando hacia él. La primera persona era tal vez de unos 51 años de pelo totalmente blanco, ojos negros con ciertas rayas rojas bajando hacia su barbilla, con un vestuario acorde con sus rayas, un atuendo verde sobre una manta roja con dos círculos amarrillos y por ultimo sandalias del mismo color rojo pero lo más resaltante era su gran pergamino en su espalda y su banda ninja la cual no era de Konoha si no del Monte Myoboku.

La segunda persona era una mujer más joven, piel clara, ojos castaños y un cabello rubio, su pelo caía hasta su cintura, pero era recogido en dos coletas, traía de vestuario una gran chaqueta verde con el kanji "Apuesta" escrito dentro de un circulo de color rojo en la parte posterior, debajo de su chaqueta lleva una camisa gris, era de estilo Kimono, pero sin mangas y gracias una faja azulada que ayudaba a moldear la camisa para que esté acorde con su cuerpo también traía unos pantalones que hacían juego con la faja y por ultimo unas sandalias con tacones altos.

-No tan rápido, Hoshigaki-Dijo la segunda persona mirando a Kisame el cual se encontraba justo delante de ellos.

-Y supongo que tú también iras tras ellos-Esta vez hablo la primera persona volteando hacia Itachi quien se encontraba frente de Minato.

Sudor comenzó a bajar por la cara de Itachi mientras miraba hacia los tres legendarios shinobis delante de él.

-Uy, cuanta tensión ¿Verdad?-Hablo una voz masculina, todos los shinobis en el claro sobresaltaron ligeramente y buscaron el origen de aquella voz.

Miraron hacia todas direcciones, rincones, arbustos, detrás de árboles y todavía no había signos de aquella persona o cosa que había hablado.

-¡Aquí!-Volvió hablar, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Itachi, quien instintivamente miro hacia atrás de él, solo para encontrarse a una persona de mismo tamaño que el vestida con una capucha totalmente de negro y con una máscara blanca con varios círculos rojos que enmarcaban donde estaban los ojos.

Itachi rápidamente agarro un Kunai y con un rápido movimiento clavo el Kunai en el pecho de aquella persona.

Pero para su sorpresa el Kunai y su mano atravesaron por completo a aquella persona, Itachi hizo un esfuerzo para no quedarse en shock y rápidamente salto hacia un lado para asimilar lo ocurrido.

 _(Con el Yondaime y los otro dos shinobis)_

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder mientras miraba como aquella persona esquivaba o más bien era atravesada, pero sin daño alguno.

Al igual que el Yondaime, los otros dos shinobis estaban en shock total.

 _(Con aquella persona y Itachi…)_

-Tu sí que fuiste rápido, no como tu amigo-Dijo aquella persona hacia Itachi quien aún estaba en shock.

Todos los demás presenten guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

 _-¡Kisame!_ -Pensó Itachi mirando hacia detrás de Minato, solo para ver a los otros dos shinobis.

Al igual que Itachi, Minato y los demás miraron hacia donde se encontraba Kisame hace unos momentos, solo para encontrar un pedazo de banda de la cual pertenecía a la espada de aquel perteneciente Grupo Akatsuki.

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_ Exclamaron en sus pensamientos totalmente en shock como aquella persona los burlo y observo durante un tiempo sin ni siquiera dar signos de estar presente, no solo eso sino que también mato a Kisame sin que se dieran cuenta.

Duraron varios segundos aceptando la situación para despues todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia aquella persona.

-¿Qué? Estaba aburrido viendo como charlaban, solo quise ponerle un poco de emoción-Dijo con un toque de niñez en su voz cruzando los brazos y apartando la cara hacia un lado.

 _(Equipo Ambu…)_

- _Hokage-sama se está tardando…-_ Pensó el Líder del equipo saltando entre ramas mirando hacia algunos árboles dejados atrás.

-Uy, pero que tenemos aquí, un grupito de niños-Escucharon el grupo Ambu ellos rápidamente se detuvieron en una rama y formaron un circulo en todas direcciones esperando ver aquella persona o cosa que les hablo.

-¡Muéstrate!-Ordeno el Líder Águila esperando que aquella persona diera su aparición.

-Tranquilo, solo vengo a jugar un rato-Susurro aquella persona lanzando varios Kunais hacia el equipo, ellos rápidamente sacaron los suyos y los comenzaron a bloquear.

-Fácil-Escucharon en sus espaldas cada uno del equipo Ambu los cuales voltearon hacia el origen solo para ver a una persona en negro puro y una máscara con círculos rojos.

-¡Gané!-Fue lo último que escucharon, antes que el negro puro consumiera sus mentes.

 _-Y a estos los llaman Ambu elite_ -Pensó aquella persona mirando hacia los Ambus inconscientes.

Su mirada recorrió toda la rama en busca de su objetivo, solo para encontrar a Hitomi en una esquina la cual estaba sosteniendo de las manos a Izuna de que se cayera.

Mientras el golpeaba con precisión los Ambu, Izuna desafortunadamente comenzó a rodar y cayo, pero antes de que pudiera caer Hitomi logro sostenerlo.

 _-Interesante_ -Volvió a pensar caminando hacia Hitomi apartando algunos Ambu con los pies.

Hitomi estaba totalmente asustada su cuerpo temblaba mirando como aquella persona se acercaba, pero ella ignoraba todo eso solo para intentar sostener a Izuna de que se cayera.

-¿Por qué lo sostienes?-Pregunto parándose justo al lado de Hitomi.

Ella no respondió sus cuerdas vocales estaban detenidas totalmente por el miedo, ella reunió todo su coraje para intentar decir una palabra. Pero cuando reunió toda su atención en decir la palabra sus manos soltaron los brazos de Izuna.

-¡Izuna!-Grito en respuesta mirando como Izuna cae a lo que tal vez sería su muerte, pero antes de que incluso alcanzase un metro de chocar contra el suelo aquella persona había aparecido durante la caída lo sostuvo en sus brazos y aterrizo con cuidado en el suelo.

Ella suspiro en felicidad mirando como aquella persona salvo a Izuna.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Por qué lo sostenías?-Pregunto de nuevo aquella persona apareciendo al lado de Hitomi la cual en instinto salto hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia atrás pero antes de que pudiera tomar un poco de distancia el tronco del árbol lo negó.

-¿Lo quieres devuelta?-Pregunto alzando un poco a Izuna, ella asintió en repuesta.

-Pues sálvalo-Lanzo a Izuna por los aires y en un rápido movimiento saco cuatros Kunais y los arrojo en dirección hacia el rubio.

Los ojos de Hitomi se agrandaron a más no poder mirando como aquellos Kunais se dirigían peligrosamente hacia Izuna como la esperanza de vida de Izuna está en sus manos.

 _-¡No me subestimes!-_ Recordó las palabras de Izuna mientras paraba la espada del Akatsuki.

 _-El dio su vida por mí, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo_ -Pensó con coraje y rápidamente uso todo su chakra restante en sus piernas y dio un salto rápido hacia Izuna.

El tiempo pareció viajar poco a poco como Hitomi miraba a Izuna mientras lo Kunais se dirigían hacia él.

 _-Espero llegar…-_ Susurro Hitomi mirando como poco a poco se acercaba hacia Izuna.

Ella extendió su brazo para alcanzar a Izuna, pero como si fuese obra del Karma, la velocidad en la que salto era muy fuerte y choco contra Izuna haciendo que los Kunais impactaran de lleno a Izuna.

En el hombro, espalda y los otros dos en la pierna.

Los ojos de Hitomi se agrandaron a más no poder mirando como ella y Izuna caen chocando contra la rama.

¡Pum!

Su consciencia estaba fallando y su vista se fue distorsionando, ella miro hacia Izuna quien tenía los Kunais en su cuerpo como la sangre comienza aparecer en las heridas.

- _Falle de nuevo…-_ Pensó mientras lagrimas comienza a caer de sus ojos, su vista poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, pero ella no apartaba la vista de Izuna.

- _Espero que me perdones_ -Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su vista y mente.


	9. El comienzo

_...Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su vista y mente"_

 _(Con Itachi y Konoha…)_

La tensión era inmensa como Itachi y los de Konoha miraban directamente hacia el asesino de Kisame.

Aquella persona quien asesino a Kisame se encontraba a algunos metros delante de Konoha y no solo eso, sino que también se encontraba Itachi quien estaba justo al lado de aquella persona, solo un metro los separaba.

-¿Qué? Ya les dije estaba aburrido y quise ponerle un poco emoción-Volvió a hablar con su toque de niñez.

-¿Asesinar a la gente es diversión para ti?-Pregunto la rubia al lado del Yondaime Hokage.

-Bueno…Si corren y huyen por su vida ¡Si! Es que a veces me han tocado algunos que alzan su ego e intentan ser el héroe, pero mueren como escorias que son-Respondió con cierto toque de niñez, pero a la vez con toques oscuros y sádicos, mientras el dibujaba una sonrisa en el aire con su mano derecha.

Los demás gruñeron mirando hacia aquella persona.

 _-¡Bastardo!-_ Pensó la rubia mirando con rabia hacia aquel asesino.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque de Itachi?-Esta vez hablo el peliblanco quien se paró al lado de la rubia y puso su mano en su hombro calmándola un poco, pero también pensando en cómo sobrevivió al ataque rápido de Itachi, ya que literalmente ese Kunai debía haberse incrustado en el.

-¿Uh?...Ah, Minato-kun sabe cómo sobreviví, aunque creo que todos ustedes ya saben-Respondió con una mano en su barbilla imitando la pose de pensar, para después voltear hacia Minato quien lo miro confuso.

 _-¿Yo?-_ Pensó confuso Minato intentando recordar si había visto ese jutsu antes.

Recuerdos vienen y van intentando recordar aquel jutsu, entre más tiempo pasaba él se tensaba ya que si no recordaba donde vio o lucho contra aquel jutsu seria gran información perdida.

Al igual que Minato los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron a viajar a sus recuerdos.

Duraron minutos recordando, pero ninguno recordaba todos se tensaron mirando a aquella persona que incluso pudo haber luchado contra ellos antes.

Mientras ellos recordaban aquel asesino se sentó en el césped y con ayuda del Elemento Tierra _(Doton)_ y Agua _(Suiton)_ comenzó a hacer casas y castillos de lodo incluso hizo algunas figuritas con su respectivo traje.

-Sr. Kyubi no te comas toda la comida hay que dejarle un poco a Naruto-kun-Agarro a lo que parecía una figura con aspecto de zorro y comenzó a destruir a lo que parecía una mesa en el centro de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder cuando esas palabras viajaron hacia él.

Como aquella figura destrozaba a la pequeña ciudad de lodo su mente parecía viajar en el tiempo.

 _-¡Minato la aldea está siendo destruida por el Kyubi!-_

 _-Mi pequeño Naruto-kun…-_

Fue cuando recordó.

 _(Con Izuna y Hitomi…)_

Los inconscientes de Izuna y Hitomi se encontraban rendidos en una gran rama mientras que varios Ambu se encuentran esparcidos alrededor de ellos.

- _Arg…Que problemático_ -Pensó el causante de todo el desastre, quien se acercó hacia los inconscientes Hitomi y Izuna.

Pero el gruño con un poco de miedo mirando hacia Izuna quien tenía algunos Kunais incrustados en su cuerpo.

 _-Se va a enojar…-_ Pensó con un poco de miedo pensando en el regaño que le dirá Naruto cuando despertará.

El suspiro en reconocimiento de lo que soportara, él se agacho y extendió sus manos para tomar a Hitomi y a Naruto para salir de aquí.

¡Clack!

El sonido de varios Kunais a algunos metros delante de él, hizo que saltara y se alejara rápidamente de Hitomi y Izuna.

Pero cuando apenas toco el suelo, el sonido de acero cortando el aire inundo sus oídos y rápidamente comenzó a esquivar unos cuantos que se dirigían a él.

Cuando esquivo se concentró en donde se provenían aquellos Kunais solo para mirar hacia una rama enfrente a la donde se encontraban ellos, pero antes de que incluso pudiera mirar detalladamente.

-¡Bastardo!-Una voz femenina escucho para después el, desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad antes de que una lluvia de Kunais aterrizaran justo donde él se encontraban.

El apareció justo al lado de Izuna y Hitomi.

-A ver si tienes más cuidado-Respondió este mientras se agachaba y con su mano derecha agarraba un Kunai el cual se encontraba a algunos centímetros de Hitomi.

-¡Cállate!-Grito con furia dirigida hacia él, pero antes de que ella pudiera correr y esconderse en otro lugar, el rápidamente puso un Kunai justo al lado del cuello de Hitomi.

-Sal de donde estés, no tengo tiempo para jugar-Gruño en cansancio pensando en lo problemático que sería seguir esta pelea ya que literalmente ella, mataría a Izuna y Hitomi si sigue lanzando esos Kunais sin precisión.

Ella no respondió y se quedó escondida.

El suspiro y apretó un poco el Kunai en el cuello de Hitomi haciendo que varias gotas de sangren salieran y bajaran hasta chocar contra la madera de la rama.

-¡Ag! Me he hartado, por tu culpa ahora ella morirá-Dijo con un poco de su toque de niñez, para después apretar el Kunai poco a poco haciendo que más sangre apareciera.

-¡Ya!...No la lastimes más-Ella respondió saliendo de las hojas que tapaban la vista al cielo.

Ella aterrizo a algunos metros delante de ellos, cuando ella aterrizo los ojos de él se agrandaron a más no poder.

Delante de él, estaba la tan popular Madre de Hitomi.

El, ya sabía algunas cosas sobre ella, había investigado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como saber su aspecto u otras cosas como jutsus, etc.

- _No se parece en nada a ella_ -Pensó mirando las grandes diferencias entre ella y la joven. Aunque apartando su físico, el miro la placa un su frente y la ropa que llevaba.

El sonrió dándose cuenta de quienes se trataban y de dónde venían.

-Pero que tenemos aquí una Jonin de Konoha, por cierto, por casualidad robaste a ella cuando era un bebe-Señalando a Hitomi haciendo que ella gruñera a cambio.

 _-Sentimientos-_ Pensó el, mirando la furia dirigida solamente a él por parte de ella.

-Supongo que vienes por ella-Apunto el Kunai peligrosamente hacia Hitomi.

Ella no respondió, pero asintió.

-Pues, no es necesario que estén todos aquí ¿No crees?-Hablo mientras señalaba a distintas direcciones, las cuales estaban escondidas entre las sombras.

Ella suspiro en decepción -Salgan, ya no sirve el plan-En respuestas un grupo de alrededor de 5 Ambus hicieron aparición alrededor de ella formando un circulo de defensa.

Varios de ellos tenían Kunais preparados en sus manos, mientras los demás tenían pergaminos listos para atacar.

- _Me gusta cuando intenta dar ese toque de que tienen controlado todo…pero fallan estúpidamente-_ Unsusurro en el centro del circulo justo al lado de la Madre de Hitomi.

Todos los Ambus voltearon hacia dónde provenía aquella tenebrosa voz.

 _-Maldición…¿Cómo?-_ Pensó sorprendida la madre de Hitomi mirando al hombre a su lado, ella en un intento de no quedar en shock rápidamente miro hacia su cintura y agarro un Kunai para después mirar donde se encontraba aquella persona, solo para encontrar el aire en todo su esplendor.

-Como dije no es necesario que estén todos aquí-Volvió a hablar esta vez en la posición que se encontraba antes, al lado de Hitomi y Izuna.

-Al menos que quieran quedar como los otros-Apuntando hacia el equipo Ambu inconsciente esparcidos alrededor.

 _-No sé por qué tengo que ser tan amable…-_ Pensó con cierto estrés mirando a la situación casi complicada que fácilmente se arreglaría matándolos.

- _Ah…cierto, hay planes que seguir_ -Volvió a pensar en detenerse de hacer una masacre.

- _Madara-sama espero que todo esto sirva para algo_ -

(Itachi y Konoha…)

 _-Tu…-_ Susurro Minato como el Chakra comenzaba hacer aparición alrededor de él.

-Minato ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto confundido el peliblanco al lado de la rubia confuso por el cambio drástico del Yondaime.

- _El…-_ Volvió a susurrar su mirada se oscurecía y su Chakra aumentaba.

-El, ¿Qué?-Exclamo esta vez la rubia pero ella dando señales de preocupación hacia Minato.

-Maa maa vamos Minato parece qué el Kyubi te comió la lengua-Hablo aquella persona la cual Minato miraba directamente.

Aquella persona quien había provocado todo esto.

-Tú fuiste quien mato a Naruto-Dijo con voz cruda sin ni siquiera un rastro de sentimiento sin dejar de mirarlo.

La rubia como el peliblanco se tensaron a más no poder cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del Yondaime.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron a más no poder al darse cuenta de quién era aquella persona.

-Eh ¿Yo? Te recuerdo Minato yo no fui quien sello al Kyubi en él, además yo tampoco fui quien lo puso en adopción después de revelar su estado como jinchuriki-Revelo su inocencia con voz divertida mirando hacia Minato el cual lo miraba con una furia monstruosa.

-¡Callate!-Exploto Minato lanzándose furiosamente hacia él.

Minato corrió velozmente y preparo un Kunai con su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha se hallaba su jutsu más apreciado el Rasengan.

Corrió a velocidades increíbles casi a velocidades Kage, Itachi y los otros acompañantes de Konoha apenas pudieron seguir al Yondaime con la mirada.

-¡Muere!-Exclamo Minato añadiendo más chakra a su Rasengan y de un rápido movimiento lo incrusto en el pecho de su enemigo.

Pero como si fuese un déjà vu Minato atravesó el cuerpo de aquel asesino.

Minato gruño en rabia, pero rápidamente dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo a espaldas de aquella intocable persona.

-Minato Namikaze-Escucharon como aquella voz ya no era divertida e inocente, si no llena de oscuridad y sin sentimiento alguno.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en aquella persona quien Minato quiso asesinar.

-Yo no vine aquí solo para hablar-Volvió a hablar.

-¿Y a qué has venido?-Pregunto la rubia dando un poco de coraje mirando hacia aquella persona la cual se encontraba mirando al cielo.

-A comenzar mi misión-Escucharon ante que desapareciera en un borrón totalmente negro.

-Arte Ninja: Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos-Fue lo último que todos ellos escucharon antes de que varias barreras rojas se levantaran alrededor de ellos.

 _(Con aquella persona reteniéndose de hacer una masacre…)_

 _-¡Maldición!-_ Mirando hacia las grandes paredes rojas.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-Escucho, el rápidamente falto hacia el grupo Ambu a sus espaldas.

Todos estaban en shock absoluto, mirando hacia aquel arte ninja poco vista o mejor dicho nunca vista.

- _Parece que me toca a mí_ -Pensó mirando hacia el equipo ambu.

-Les daré a la chica, pero a cambio regresaran a Konoha sin mirar hacia atrás ¿Trato?-Propuso sacándolos del shock, todo ellos miraron hacia él, agarro a Izuna y salto varios metros hacia atrás dejando a Hitomi al alcance de ellos.

Cuatros ambu se miraron entre sí, para después de varios segundos mirar hacia Hitomi, ellos comenzaron a caminar poco a poco por si era una trampa.

-¡Esperen!-Ellos rápidamente se quedaron quietos, como ellos miraron hacia atrás para ver a quien había pronunciado esa palabra.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakuya? Aprovechemos para llevarnos a Hitomi-Mirando hacia la madre de Hitomi quien con cierta sonrisa respondió.

-Las cosas se pondrán muy feas por aquí-Respondió mirando hacia aquel que sostenía a Izuna.

-¿Qué?-No entendiendo a su respuesta.

-Kushina-chan viene hacia a acá con cierto entusiasmo, y con varias personas más-Aclarando la confusión.

Los ojos de todos los ambu se agrandaron a más no poder, sabiendo la situación que se formaran en cuestión de minutos.

- _Ja, pensé que no vendrían, Madara-sama terminemos con esto_ -Pensó mirando como el grupo de Konoha aseguraban la victoria.

- _La Uzumaki, y el gran Trío Ino-Shika-Chö serán los primeros en llegar, Madara dijo que solo necesitaría a la Uzumaki por lo tanto los demás son estorbos_ -Gran sonrisa atrás de su máscara recalcaba si ellos saldrían con la victoria.

- _Y por lo que veo se olvidaron por completo de los demás_ -Pensó con cierta gota de sudor bajar por su máscara, ya que una pared roja se alza atrás de él, completamente visible.

 _-¡Que comience…-_

 _(Dentro de la barrera roja…)_

 _-…La reencarnación!-_ Pensó el creador de aquella barrera.

El cual se encontraba en la cima de un árbol, a espaldas de todos los shinobis presentes dentro de aquella gran barrera.

-Veamos de que son capaces-Lanzándose desde el árbol, dirigiendo se hacia los cuatros shinobis.

 _(Con Itachi y los de Konoha…)_

Silencio total, mirando hacia las barreras que los rodeaban ninguno hizo algún comentario durante varios minutos.

-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamo la rubia de Konoha mirando hacia la barrera, al igual que la rubia el peliblanco estaba totalmente atónito.

Itachi y Minato sintieron el gran Chakra que emitía la barrera como el Chakra Kage los aprisionaba.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, simplemente miraron a sorprendidos.

¡Pum!

El sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo se escuchó, como las miradas se clavaron en aquel polvo levantado.

-No se queden perplejos, solo es una barrera-Una voz masculina entre el polvo, todos los shinobis entrecerraron los ojos para intentar ver quien se encontraba adentro de aquella gran nube de polvo.

Los ojos de cada shinobi se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando el polvo se despejo mostrando a la persona quien había ocasionado todo esto.

Un hombre con cabello totalmente negro hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros, cubriendo su ojo derecho por completo, y una armadura color rojo sobre un traje negro, un cuerpo totalmente formado, y por ultimo lo que parecía una katana dentro de una funda totalmente negra.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba el Legendario…

-U-Uchiha M-Madara-Tartamudeo el peliblanco mirando a la leyenda delante de él.

La rubia estaba totalmente en shock mirando hacia aquel ser.

Minato y Itachi se sorprendieron a más no poder, aunque Itachi lo supero en varios segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿No esperaban que estuviera vivo? Pues mala suerte porque estoy más vivo que nunca-Se lanzó hacia los shinobis de Konoha, ellos no reaccionaron a tal repentino ataque, y simplemente esperaron el gran golpe.

 _(Mente de Naruto…)_

Naranja puro.

Era el color que dominaba por completo la mente de Naruto.

Su mente estaba totalmente atrapada en el color, simplemente estaba a merced de lo que sucediera.

Naruto se encontraba acostado boca arriba mirando hacia el vacío total, estaba totalmente perdido mirando hacia la nada.

Ese era su verdadero yo, aquel que había escondido durante años.

Una simple vacía y oscura alma.

 **-¡Arg!-** El rugido de una bestia resonó varia veces en la conciencia vacía totalmente.

El eco de aquel rugido sonó varias veces hasta que se desvaneció por completo.

 **-Abre tus verdaderos ojos-** Una voz oscura y tenebrosa sin siquiera un toque de voz o de tono masculino o femenino.

-¿Mis verdaderos ojos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Estos?-Señalándose así mismo mirando hacia la nada, sin ni siquiera una pisca de diversión o confusión por quien le había hablado.

- **No te hagas el gracioso, estúpido niño olvidado-** Respondió a tal burla.

Naruto miro hacia un lado, con una sonrisa vacía y una simple palabra lleno el ambiente oscuro.

-Meh-Fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de simplemente mirar hacia el vacío otra vez.

-¡ **Estúpido! Perder esta oportunidad de reconstruir tu vida-** Exclamo aquel ente mientras sus rugidos azotaban a Naruto.

-Dime Kyubi ¿Por te preocupas?-Pregunto Naruto levantándose y sentándose cruzando las piernas y mirando hacia un vacío delante de el.

-Que yo sepa, a los Bijuu no les importa sus contenedores, es más los odian-Volvió a hablar Naruto.

Un silencio sepulcral.

- **¿Sabes por qué el Uchiha te entreno?** -Pregunto aquel ente, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sin interés de saber la respuesta.

-Tal vez por remordimiento-Respondió.

- **¡Jajaja!** -Risas resonaban en la conciencia.

Como aquel ente se reía por la respuesta.

- **¿En serio piensas eso? Por favor mírate estas a la par contra un Kage-** Entre risas como aquel ente apenas pudo hablar.

 **-Y dices que por remordimiento-** Las carcajadas poco a poco desaparecieron.

- **Una legenda en el mundo shinobi no entrena a cualquiera para ser más fuerte que él y menos por remordimiento-** Comento, Naruto por su parte miro como una masa naranja se creaba delante de el, como poco a poco se moldeaba y creaba lo que parecía una gran cabeza de un zorro.

- **¿No es un poco intrigante?-** Pregunto el zorro delante de Naruto.

- **Saber por qué aprendiste muy rápido casi todo lo que te ha enseñado el Uchiha, no solo eso sino también el hecho de que eres capaz de soportar mi Chakra y usarlo libremente-** La curiosidad le comenzó a invadir a Naruto.

- **Tantos años han pasado desde aquel día donde te encontró, y todavía no sabes porque lo hizo-** El zorro poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse.

- **Solo te diré una cosa, él no se ha equivocado contigo como tus padres-** Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

-¿C-conoces a m-mis padres?-Tartamudeo Naruto mientras se paraba rápidamente y miraba lo poco que quedaba del zorro.

- **Ellos me sellaron en ti, y fueron los que te metieron en el orfanato-** Verdadera y cruel verdad choco en el corazón de Naruto.

Como lagrimas poco a poco comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

-¡Porque me dices esto ahora! ¡Porque!-Grito mirando hacia el zorro delante de él.

- **Porque tu verdadera vida comienza ahora-** Fue lo último que dijo aquel ente antes de dispersarse por completo.

Naruto cayo de rodillas como lagrimas comienza a bajar, como la verdadera verdad rompió lo poco que quedaba de él.

- **Olvida tu pasado, ahora tu verdadera familia es aquella que está luchando por ti, aquella que te cuida sin ni siquiera lo pienses-** La voz de aquel zorro comenzo a llenar la mente de Naruto.

- **¿Qué harás ahora? Aferrarte a tu pasado o simplemente vivir tu nueva vida-** Propuso antes de que poco a poco su voz desvaneciera.

Pero antes de que se pudiera ir de su mente.

- **Tú decides, y acuérdate no solo decides por ti, si no por todos a tu alrededor-** El ultimo sonido de su voz desapareció como el silenciocomenzo a dominar su mente.

- _Tendrán que pasar sobre mí, y creo que eso es muy difícil-_ Palabras de Madara comenzaron a llenar su mente, aquellas veces en donde lo ha regañado, ayudado, aconsejado.

Sus recuerdos sobre su vida en Konoha fueron cambiados por los viajes con Madara.

Tristeza por risas.

Llorar por consuelo.

Error por consejo.

Fallar por volver a levantarse con ayuda.

Todo su alrededor fue cambiando drásticamente, como su mente poco a poco comenzo a tener color. Ese bello paisaje de árboles y grandes montañas comenzó a renacer de nuevo en su mente.

El alzo su mirada y miro hacia el cielo azulado como los pequeños pájaros volaban.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, pero a la vez rojos mirando hacia el cielo, como la última lagrima cayo al césped, su pelo rubio con puntas rojizas comenzó a menearse con el viento poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se creó en su cara.

-Madara Uchiha, es mi nueva familia-Un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 _(Con aquella persona que evita el paso del equipo ambu…)_

- _Veamos de que son capaces_ -Mirando al grupo elite delante de él.

El con su mano derecha busco entre su capucha y saco lo que parecía una Katana envuelta en bandas negras.

 _(Con el equipo ambu…)_

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Pregunto un integrante del equipo.

-Parece que se está preparando…-Mirando como aquella persona acomodaba su Katana en su espalda.

-¡Que idiota! En serio pensara enfrentarse a los mejores shinobis de Konoha-Esta vez una mujer al lado hablo.

- _Sea lo que sea, evitara que pasemos-_ Pensó Sakuya mirando a la gran barrera roja atrás de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando sintió grandes masas de Chakra dirigiendo hacia ellos.

-Veamos si es capaz de detenernos-Sacando algunos Kunais, los demás lo imitaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Pero antes de que pudieran incluso preparar un plan, varias personas aterrizaron justo delante de ellos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-Una voz masculina mirando hacia aquella persona que paraba su pasó.

-Shikaku ¿qué haces? Apurémonos y busquemos a Minato-Esta vez otra voz masculina al lado derecho del llamado Shikaku.

-Parece que él, evitara el paso-Una tercera voz masculina al lado izquierdo de Shikaku respondió.

 _(Con aquella persona…)_

 _-Son más de los que esperaba, Arg, será más complicado cuidar de Naruto-_ Pensó sosteniendo a Naruto cuidadosamente.

- _Supongo que tendré que cuidarte ¿eh? que problemático, más trabajo para mí-_ Suspiro mientras se acercaba al tronco del árbol donde se encontraban y acostaba a Naruto.

El rápidamente se alejó varios metros y rápidamente miro hacia su enemigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera mirar detalladamente un borrón rojo paso a su lado.

- _No tan rápido_ -Desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad.

Antes de que incluso aquel borrón llegara a varios metros, el rápidamente dio una patada horizontal mandando a aquella persona volar por los aires y chocar con un árbol.

-No te emociones Uzumaki, primero tienes que derrotarme para poder llegar a estar cerca de esa barrera-Comento mirando hacia el gran agujero en el árbol como aquella persona poco a poco comenzó a hacer su aparición.

Delante de él, se encontraba la Habanera Sangrienta, Uzumaki Kushina esposa del Yondaime Hokage y Madre de los nombrados niños de la profecía Menma Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki.

-Apártate de mi camino-Exclamo la pelirroja mirando con furia hacia aquella persona que evitaba ayudar a su esposo.

-No-Respondió cruzando los brazos y mirando con su máscara hacia la Uzumaki.

-Pues, Muere-Grito lanzándose contra aquella persona que evitaba que los refuerzos de Konoha ayudase a su Hokage.

- _Que comienza el baile_ -Susurro aquella persona viendo a la Uzumaki dirigiéndose hacia el a velocidades monstruosas.

El desapareció en un borrón negro total.


	10. Una ilusión, el despertar

" _El d_ _esapareció en un borrón negro total"_

* * *

-¿Pero que…?-Miraron los shinobis de Konoha como aquel desapareció delante de ellos.

-¡Kushina-chan!-Exclamo Sakuya mirando como aquel aparecía justo al lado de la Uzumaki.

La Uzumaki rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia aquel ser solo para atravesarlo por completo.

-¿Qué?-Era lo único que pudo decir la Uzumaki antes de que aquel en un rápido movimiento le diera una patada en el estómago mandándola a volar por los aires hacia el equipo ambu.

-Sigues siendo lenta-Comento aquel ser, mirando como Kushina chocaba contra un tronco atrás del resto equipo ambu.

-¡Kushina!-Exclamaron en preocupación el trio de Konoha mirando hacia el gran agujero en tronco donde se encontraba la Uzumaki.

El equipo corrió hacia Kushina para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sakuya ayudando a Kushina a ponerse de pie.

Asintió en repuesta, pero con ayuda de sus manos comenzó a deshacerse del polvo y ramas de su traje ambu.

-Kushina no quiero decirte que hacer, pero será mejor que no lo enfrentes sola, es mucho más fuerte que nosotros-Hablo Sakuya hacia la Uzumaki quien miraba directamente hacia aquel que la ataco.

-Creo que nos estas subestimando-Esta vez hablo Shikaku aterrizando justo al lado de ellos.

-Oye, que sean Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka y Choza Amakichi no significa que sean los mejores shinobis en todo el mundo-Respondió Sakuya mirando hacia el grupo.

-Y además no sabemos quién es y de donde viene-Mirando hacia aquel ser quien estaba preparado para detenerlos.

-Acaso la gran Sakuya Izanami ¿Tiene miedo?-Mirando hacia la Sakuya la cual era de cabello blanco, con cierto flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color negro, un traje ambu estándar y por ultimo su cinta de Konoha amarrada en su brazo izquierdo.

-En serio se quedará a luchar contra nosotros-Esta vez hablo Inoichi el cual tiene un cabello rubio corto por en la parte superior, pero terminando en una larga cola de caballo, ojos verdes, y por ultimo un gran abrigo largo y negro.

-Parece que si-El último miembro del famoso grupo Choza Amakichi, quien tiene el pelo largo color rojo, y dos marcas en las mejillas, lleva una armadura con una camisa y pantalón negro con el kanji "Alimento" en el abdomen y por ultimo un cinturón de cuerda.

-¿Quién eres?-Grito Shikaku hacia aquella persona, todos los shinobis de Konoha lo miraron rápidamente.

-Que idiota, y pensaras que te lo dirá así de fácil-Sakuya mirando a Shikaku.

-¡Zetsu!-Un grito en respuesta, hizo que todos miraran hacia aquel llamado Zetsu.

Gran gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Sakuya mirando hacia Zetsu.

-Le quitare su humor-Susurro Sakuya mirando odio hacia Zetsu.

-Nos estamos preocupando mucho por él, y hay cosas muy importantes-Hablo Shikaku analizando la situación.

-Necesitamos llegar a esa barrera lo antes posible, si no me equivoco Minato se encuentra allí adentro-Volvió a hablar dando la misión principal.

Los demás asintieron en compresión.

-Pero digamos que tenemos un obstáculo difícil de pasar-Inoichi mirando hacia Zetsu.

-No siempre hay que atacarlo a él-Respondió Shikaku, los demás lo miraron confundidos.

Los ojos de Sakuya se agrandaron un poco dando se cuenta de lo que dijo el Nara.

-El chico que cuida-Aclaro Shikaku mirando hacia el chico acostado en el tronco.

-Si lo atacamos, tal vez podamos hacer algo-Propuso Shikaku intentando pensar un plan para atacarlo.

-Si lo hacemos, entonces tendrá la misión de protegerlo y podrán pasar los demás-Comento Inoichi mirando la posibilidad de que varios del grupo pudieran llegar a la barrera y ayudar al Yondaime.

-Entonces ya tenemos un plan-Esta vez hablo Kushina impaciente en llegar a esa barrera.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para esperar la llegada de los refuerzos.

-Es mejor que ataquemos todos ahora, ya que si esperamos a los refuerzos digamos que Minato puede estar en problemas y muy grandes-Shikaku pensando en el tiempo de retraso de los refuerzos y el tiempo en que el Yondaime ha estado en esa barrera.

Kushina gruño al escuchar la posibilidad de que Minato pueda ser asesinado si esperan.

Shikaku suspiro y saco algunos Kunais de su bolsa en su cintura.

-No hay tiempo para esperar, vayamos por Minato-Termino Shikaku mirando hacia Zetsu los demás lo imitaron y se prepararon para el ataque masivo.

-¡Hitomi!-Exclamo Sakuya recordando a su hija.

Los demás se sorprendieron a más no poder a tal repentina información.

Sakuya mira rápidamente a adonde se encontraba la inconsciente Hitomi, allí estaba con los demás ambus anteriores.

Ella suspiro en alivio, Shikaku analizo la situación un breve tiempo para pensar un plan.

-Sakuya, nosotros nos encargamos de él, tu encárgate de Hitomi y ve si está bien-Ordeno Shikaku.

Ella iba a protestar, pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-Está bien, podremos con él, ve ayudar a Hitomi-chan-Kushina sonriéndole ella agradeció y asintió.

-Bueno, si no hay más sorpresas, vayamos a por Minato-Dijo Shikaku, los demás rápidamente se volvieron a posicionar listos para atacar.

-Ya saben que hacer, ¡Ahora!-Fue lo último que dijo el Nara antes de lanzarse hacia Zetsu, junto a los demás shinobis de Konoha.

 _(Con Zetsu…)_

- _Ingenuos_ -Pensó Zetsu mirando cómo se dirigían rápidamente a él, pero dándole unas miradas a Naruto.

Rápidamente agarro su katana y la desenvaino.

Negro puro, era su color.

Larga con cierta curva en su punta, su mango era recubierto por bandas negras que colgaban un poco. Pero por los demás, era un Katana común usada en todas las aldeas.

 _(Dentro de la gran barrera…)_

El sonido de árboles y rocas destrozarse por algo que las choco resonó en todo el aire.

Los grandes Sannin y el Yondaime Hokage estaban volando furiosamente chocando con todo a su paso.

Hasta que simplemente chocaron por ultimo contra una gran roca deteniéndolos.

-Y a estos los llaman legendarios Shinobis-Escupió Madara apareciendo a algunos metros enfrente del lugar del choque.

-Y este es tu plan ¿Matarlos?-Comento Itachi apareciendo al lado de Madara, mirando con cierto temor a tal destrozo causado por un simple golpe por parte de Madara.

-No, ya que si lo hago advertiré a las demás aldeas y además tendré a Konoha detrás de mí-Respondió Madara con fastidio a tener una aldea sedienta de venganza atrás de él.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?-Pregunto Itachi pensando de que no haría todo esto por nada.

-Les quitare sus Chakra-Revelo Madara haciendo que Itachi se confundiera.

-¿Chakra?- Pregunto confuso Itachi, pensando en que quería decir con eso.

-Al momento en que sellaron por completo al Kyubi en Naruto, usaron sus Chakra en el sello, aunque Hiruzen pudo quitar algunos, solo faltan los lideres Namikaze-Aclaro Madara haciendo que los ojos de Itachi se agrandaran un poco.

-Pero necesitas a Kushina ¿no?-Volvió a preguntar Itachi dando se cuenta de que necesita a Kushina y no a los Sannin.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Madara.

-Ellos están afuera de la barrera, tengo a alguien deteniéndolos de que me estorben-Respondió con cierto suspiro de alivio al saber que no soportara a un grupo de Konoha intentando matarlo para salvar a su querido Yondaime.

-¿Ellos?-Pregunto Itachi haciendo que Madara lo mirase con cierta molestia a tantas preguntas.

-Un grupo ambu, el trio, la madre de la chica y la Uzumaki, con cientos de shinobis dirigiéndose hacia acá-Respondió haciendo que Itachi quedara totalmente en shock.

- _Tanto show para unos simples Chakras_ -Pensó Itachi con cierta gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero por lo que veo no necesitas mi ayuda-Hablo mirando hacia el agujero creado por el choque donde se encontraban los legendarios shinobis de Konoha.

-Aquí no, necesito que vayas con Zetsu y detengan a los demás, sé que el podrá detenerlos, pero digamos que no quiero sorpresas-Madara dando la misión a Itachi quien asintió en comprensión.

Pero antes de poder irse, pensó en como saldrá de aquí.

-Cuando llegues a la barrera pon tu Chakra y se abrirá para que puedas pasar-Aclaro rápidamente Madara.

Asintió y de un rápido salto se dirigió hacia la posición de Naruto y Zetsu.

- _Espero que sea capaz de enfrentarse a Konoha-_ Pensó Madara mirando como Itachi se alejaba.

- _Pero creo que por algo Konoha le tiene miedo_ -Riendo ligeramente.

-Dejemos de hablar y concentrémonos-Susurro mirando hacia el lugar donde están los Shinobis de Konoha.

(Con Zetsu…)

-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu-Exclamo Zetsu expulsando una gran bola de fuego de su boca hacia el equipo de Konoha.

-Suiton: Suijinheki-Grito Kushina creando una gran pared de agua, cubriendo a todos a su alrededor.

El gran choque de fuego contra agua hizo que una gran nube de vapor se levantase en el bosque.

El sonido de shinobis moverse justo delante el, lleno los oídos de Zetsu.

¡Clack!

Acero contra acero sonó, como Zetsu paro la Katana de Kushina quien se encontraba delante de él, usando su mano derecha para hacer el corte horizontal hacia Zetsu.

-Puedo oírte…-Susurro Zetsu antes de desaparecer y aparecer justo al lado de Kushina.

-No eres el único-Respondió Kushina, rápidamente varios Kunais se dirigieron hacia Zetsu quien en respuesta los paro con su Katana dejando libre a Kushina. Quien en un rápido movimiento se lanzó hacia él.

- _Te tengo_ -Pensó Kushina mirando hacia el hombre delante de él, como su katana estaba a centímetros de atravesarlo.

-Lo repito, siguen siendo lentos-Susurro por parte de él.

Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando desapareció en un borrón justo antes de que siquiera la katana lo tocara.

-¡Aquí estas!-Escucho a sus espaldas Kushina, ella rápidamente volteo pero antes que pudiera mirar alguien se abalanzo hacia ella.

-¡Quítate!-Intentando quitarse a Choza quien la estaba aplastando contra el suelo.

-Lo sien…-Fue lanzado furiosamente chocando contra una rama.

-Bastardo-Dijo Kushina mirando hacia el caído Choza.

El humo poco a poco se fue dispersando, revelando aquellos quienes se encontraban en su interior.

El Trio Ino-Shika-Cho, Kushina, y el grupo ambu. Sin señal de aquel enmascarado. Se encontraban en la misma rama donde el, se encontraba hace unos momentos.

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Kushina mirando a su alrededor.

Los otros no contestaron y comenzaron a buscarlo en todo lo que ellos veían.

-Y ustedes son los llamados "Shinobis Elites" de una aldea-Apareciendo justo delante de los ninjas de Konoha, ellos rápidamente se agruparon.

-Qué estupidez-Escupió.

-No, nos subestimes-Hablo Sakuya aterrizando al lado de sus compañeros.

-Sak…-Kushina antes de ser interrumpida por Sakuya.

-Ella está bien, está en un lugar seguro-Suspiro de Kushina de alivio ante la repuesta lleno sus oídos.

-Lo repito, no nos subestimes, bastardo-Volvió habla Sakuya mirando hacia el enmascarado Zetsu.

-"No nos subestimes" y qué es lo que acaban de hacer, ¿eh?, creo que me han subestimado ¿no?-Respondió haciendo que los ojos de ellos se agrandaran ligeramente.

-¿Pensaron que porque era uno solo, pueden derrotarme o quisieron herir al niño para pasar a por su querido líder? Oh, es verdad olvidaron su plan-Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por los shinobis de Konoha.

-No conocen muchas cosas, ni tampoco saben usar las que conocen-Palabras resonaron en el bosque.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué? Somos una aldea pacifica, nosotros somos pacíficos, salvamos vidas, resguardamos aquellas, protegemos-Exclamo Sakuya mientras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de su rostro.

-"Aldea Pacifica" Ninguna aldea que pisa esta tierra es pacifica-Voz cruda sin sentimiento alguno.

-Pero…-

-Oh, parece que no conoces las guerras, aquellas que acaban con miles de vidas, solo para demostrar que aldea es la más fuerte…que decepción-Termino.

-Nosotros hacemos tratos justos y dialogamos para evitar guerras, son ellos quienes no aceptan y prefieren las batallas-Esta vez hablo Shikaku.

-Dime Nara, ¿y por qué quieren las guerras en vez de dialogar?-Pregunto Zetsu.

-Porque el trato no es justo o porque...-

-Quieren derrotarlos y demostrar su poder-Completo Zetsu.

-No todas las aldeas son así, conocemos muchas que sobreviven sin guerras, libres y pacificas-Exclamo Kushina.

-Dime Uzumaki, ¿Qué contiene una Aldea, o más bien quien forma una aldea?-Pregunto Zetsu haciendo que todos lo mirasen.

Los ojos de los Shinobis de Konoha se agrandaron a más no poder al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

-Nunca dije que el problema eran las aldeas, el problema son aquellas que las habitan, los Shinobis, una aldea puede vivir pacíficamente sin necesidad de hacer guerras, pero los que las causan son aquellos que quieren poder y la única forma de obtenerlo es a base de derrotar a aquellos que consideren "Mejores" …aunque a veces simplemente tienen miedo de que sean mejores que ellos y los exterminan, sin mencionar aquellos quienes protegen a sus seres queridos-Sus palabras clavadas en el aire, resonaron en las mentes de cada uno de los shinobis presentes.

- _Ni yo se lo que dije..._ -Pensó Zetsu riendo ligeramente.

-Te equivocas-Una voz masculina detrás de Zetsu.

-Oh, corríjame o mejor dicho corrígenos…Itachi ¿Uchiju?-Su tono cambio drásticamente sonando divertido y con su toque de niñez.

Varios pasos sonaron esta vez provenientes de los shinobis de Konoha.

-¿I-Itachi?-Tartamudeo Sakuya mirando al Uchiha quien camino hasta estar al lado de Zetsu.

-No pensé que en realidad nos estamos enfrentando a Konoha-Gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la cabeza de Itachi mirando a los Shinobis Elites de Konoha delante de él.

-Itachi, sabes por qué te envió ¿no?-Pregunto a el Uchiha a su lado.

Itachi asintió en respuesta.

-Pues, llévatela-Lanzando un Kunai hacia Kushina quien con rapidez salto hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qu…?-Zetsu apareció atrás de ella, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar le dio una patada en la espalda lazándola hacia Itachi.

El cuerpo de Kushina no respondía, solo miro hacia el Uchiha quien comenzó hacer sellos de manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sakuya apareció delante de él.

-No, mientras yo lo pueda evitar-Dijo Sakuya antes de mirar a Itachi y de un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en el estómago lanzándolo contra una rama.

Ella volteo rápidamente y agarro a Kushina evitando que chocara contra ella.

-Itachi, pensé que no necesitabas más tiempo, lo siento-Zetsu apareciendo al lado del Itachi quien estaba incrustado en la rama de un árbol enfrente de los Shinobis de konoha.

-Fue mi culpa, me distraje-Respondió Itachi saliendo del agujero para después limpiarse los restos con sus manos.

-La segunda es la vencida-Hablo Zetsu mirando hacia Sakuya quien sostenía a Kushina en sus brazos.

-Creo, que no será tan fácil esta vez-Shikaku apareciendo al lado de Sakuya con los demás Ninjas de Konoha.

Unas risas se escucharon.

Todos miraron hacia Zetsu quien se encontraba riendo ligeramente.

-Lo siento, pero la necesita viva, pero eso no quiere decir que no la pueda lastimar-Dijo entre risas mirando hacia Kushina.

-¿Qué est…? ¡ARG!-Exclamo Sakuya antes de que una Katana negra le atravesara el pecho.

-A ti no te necesito, Sakuya-chan-Susurro seco y oscuro.

-¡Maldito!-Grito Inoichi lanzándose contra Zetsu quien se encontraba detrás de Sakuya.

-¡Que divertido!-Zetsu comenzó a girar poco a poco Katana.

-¡Arg!-Grito de dolor Sakuya mientras sangre caía de su boca y de su pecho hacia Kushina.

¡Plop! ... Plop

Kushina miraba como las gotas rojas chocaban contra su ropa, el grito de dolor de Sakuya lleno totalmente su mente.

El tiempo parecía detenerse como cada vez más las gotas poco a poco se fueron deteniendo en el aire.

 **-¿Quieres salvarla?-** Una voz resonó en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Quieres salvarlos a todos, a tu esposo, a tus compañeros?** -Volvió a resonar como el eco se creaba y las palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-Tartamudeo Kushina el tiempo su detuvo por completo, las gotas de sangre no se movían ni tampoco aquella espada que atravesaba el pecho de Sakuya.

 **-Ustedes me sellaron en sus hijos-** Respondió aquella voz, los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron a más no poder.

-K-Kyubi-Tartamudeo totalmente en shock.

-¿C-Como?-Pregunta comenzó a crearse en su mente.

 **-Todavía tienes un poco de mi Chakra en tu sello-** Respondió antes de que aquella pregunta se formara.

Kushina cerró los ojos por un momento y para después abrirlo rápidamente.

-Y-Yo…¿Por qué m-me ayudas? ¡Tú me odias!-Grito Kushina mientras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

 **-El que está haciendo todo esto es el mismo quien me controlo hace 13 años y digamos que quiero verlo morir-** Respondió como chakra rojizo comenzó a aparecer en su estómago y se esparció por todo su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo.

Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron a más no poder, más lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

 **-¿Y qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras a matar al mismo enemigo quien intenta asesinar al Yondaime?-** Ultima pregunta se quedó en su mente resonando cada vez más bajo y lento para después desvanecerse.

-Y-Yo acepto-Respondió Kushina con gran determinación en su voz.

Risas comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente.

 **-Entonces que comience la cacería-** Últimas palabras antes que su vista se desvaneciera en un rojo total.

-¡Arg!-Gritos de Sakuya y el sonido de gotas tocando su ropa llenaron de nuevo sus oídos.

-¡Jajaja! Oh vamos, diviérteme más-Entre risas Zetsu mientras enterraba más la Katana.

 **-Malditos-** Susurro oscuro y con odio.

-K-Kushina-Inoichi con temor mirando como el chakra rojo apareció alrededor de ella, como nueve colas comenzaron a menearse.

Los shinobis comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose.

-Salgamos de aquí, esto se pondrá problemático-Grito Shikaku hacia los demás tomaron varios segundos en reaccionar y asentir.

 **-¡Bastardos!-** Exclamo Kushina como el chakra inmenso comenzó a mover las ramas a su alrededor.

-Parece que ya despertó el Zorro-Zetsu incrustando más la Katana en el pecho de Sakuya haciendo que gritada, pero de repente se detuvo por completo. Los brazos de Sakuya perdieron fuerza y Kushina cayo contra el suelo solo para varios segundos después Sakuya callera en seco justo a su lado.

Los ojos de Kushina miraron a Sakuya quien no se movía.

-¡Ups! Creo que me pase-Comento Zetsu quien miraba su Katana ensangrentada.

-Tan inútil, que ni pudo aguantar…-Susurro Zetsu ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que llegara a los oídos de Kushina.

Kushina miraba a los ojos de Sakuya los cuales poco a poco fueron perdiendo color, y su cara poco a poco se fue emblanqueciendo.

 **-Sakuya…-** Susurro es su mente.

 **-Sakuya-** Esta vez más fuerte.

- **¡Sakuya!-** Grito mirandola.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer, y en sentimiento de odio puro comenzó a arder en su pecho.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a levantarse y se quedó en cuatro patas, un manto rojo la rodeaba y nueve colas se meneaban con el viento.

Ella miro hacia Zetsu sus ojos ya no eran violetas, si no rojos con una ranura vertical, como la de un Zorro.

 **-Muere-** Susurro antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y lanzo una patada hacia Zetsu quien reaccionó rápidamente y desapareció en un borrón.

-Itachi, prepárate-Comento Zetsu apareciendo justo al lado del Uchiha el cual asintió en repuesta.

Itachi activo su Sharingan los tres tomoes comenzaron a girar furiosamente.

- _En la que me he metido…-_ Pensó Itachi mirando hacia Kushina con el manto del Zorro de las nueve colas.

-Ve tras ella yo cuido a Na…-Comenzó Itachi hasta que un fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que se detuviera, el bajo la mirada ligeramente solo para encontrar dos ojos llenos de odio, movió los ojos siguiendo el brazo de Kushina solo para ver que se encontraba atravesando su pecho.

Sangre comenzo a deslizarse por los brazos de Kushina hasta caer en la capa de Itachi.

-N-no pensé q-que fuera t-tan rápida…-Un tartamudeo frágil escucho Itachi como el volteo hacia Zetsu solo para ver que también fue atravesado por un brazo de Kushina.

La sangre comenzó a caer en la rama debajo de ellos, como poco a poco un charco se formaba.

Sangre comenzó a caer de los labios de Itachi como su vista poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

-L-Lo s-siento, me d-distraje-Entre pequeñas risas frágiles, su mirada decayó haciendo que su pelo se moviera hacia delante tapando un poco sus ojos.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Susurro Kushina haciendo que la mirasen ligeramente.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Su voz quebrada y llena de llanto.

 **-** ¡ **¿Por qué?!-** Grito mientras lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos deslizándose en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué?-** Lagrimas cayeron mientras su cabeza se caía ligeramente.

-¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué?-Confuso Zetsu mientras sangre caía de su máscara.

 **-¡Maldito!-** Levanto un poco a Zetsu haciendo que gruñera de dolor y con sus manos intento sostenerse apoyándose en el brazo de Kushina.

 **-¡La mataron, ustedes, la mataron!-** Grito Kushina cerrando los ojos mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro hasta el suelo ensangrentado.

-¿A q-quien?-esta vez Itachi pregunto.

Ella se mordió los labios en rabia pura.

 **-A Sak…-**

-Kushina…-Una voz femenina a su espalda.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron furiosamente.

-¡Kushina!-Volteo y vio a la peliblanca corriendo hacia ella con los demás shinobis detrás de ella.

 **-¿C-Como?-** Grito con furia volviendo mirar hacia Zetsu y Itachi.

-…no siempre tienes que mirar a los ojos a un Uchiha…-Frágiles palabras de Itachi llegaron a los oídos de la Uzumaki.

 **-Genjutsu-** Susurro Kushina mientras una sonrisa comenzó a dominar su rostro una marea de felicidad lleno a la Uzumaki.

 **-Está viva-** Dijo con felicidad mientras lagrimas se deslizaron, pero su mirada se clavó en sus brazos.

Sangre, sin ningún reparo, sus manos dentro del pecho de Itachi y Zetsu.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** Exclamo Kushina mirando como ellos se encontraban casi muertos.

-K-Kushina, vámonos de aquí, busquemos a Minato-Sakuya parándose al lado de ella.

 **-Espera…no entiendo…si fue un Genjutsu ¿Por qué están casi muertos?-** Pregunto confusa.

 **-Porque no evitaron que los matara, ¡¿Por qué?!-** Grito Kushina mirándolos.

-…eh…-Palabras frágiles de Zetsu.

 **-¡Dime!-** Exclamo Kushina perdiendo la paciencia.

-…por que es hora de que el habrá sus ojos...-Contesto.

 **-¿Quién?-** Pregunto Kushina, haciendo que Sakuya lo mirase al igual que los demás.

-…Uchiha Nar…-.

-Zetsu ¿Por qué tenía kunais en todo el cuer…?-Una voz a espaldas de todos ellos. Ellos voltearon rápidamente hacia donde prevenía y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

Un joven rubio con una máscara de Zorro.

-E-El...-tartamudeo Sakuya, los demás estaban en shock ya que se habían olvidado completamente de el.

-Zetsu…Itachi ni-san-Mirando hacia ellos.

-…L-Lo siento…-Fueros las últimas palabras antes del último suspiro por parte de Itachi.

-…eh…no te enojes conmig…-La voz de Zetsu se desvaneció.

La vista de Naruto se desvanecio en el color rojo puro.

!Una explosión monstruosa sacudió el mundo Shinobi!

* * *

 _ **"Un** **a ilusión puede ser atrapada en otra, solo aquellos capaces de utilizar esas ilusiones a niveles monstruosos son capaces de hacerlo" - Palabras escondidas en hojas antiguas y desechas.**_


	11. La misión de Naruto

_**Advertencia** : El capitulo contiene información importante sobre algunos seres muy poderosos en el mundo Shinobi, por favor si no has visto en el Manga de Naruto o el Anime la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi, por favor no leas este capitulo puede "Spoilear" algunas cosas antes de tiempo._

* * *

 _!Una explosión monstruosa sacudió el mundo Shinobi!_

* * *

Él estaba flotando en su mente, como aquel color comienza a invadir su vista completamente.

 **-¿Estas confundido? -** Una voz oscura sin pizca de dar a conocer si es femenino o masculino.

Naruto miro hacia todos los lugares que su vista podía captar, solo para fracasar mirando solo al color rojo.

- **¿Quieres ayudarlos? Ve, y demuestra tu verdadero ser… Oh, es verdad… no puedes -** Un eco que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder.

-¿Dónde están? Dime…¿Dónde demonios están? -Grito Naruto hacia el vacío rojizo.

-¿ **Es triste verdad?-** Aquella voz.

-¡Callate! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Itachi y Zetsu? ¡Respóndeme Ahora! -Grito desesperado Naruto.

- **No poder salvar aquellas personas que tanto aprecias-T** omo un tono triste.

- **Tu deseas salvarlos ¿no?-** Pregunto aquella voz.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció.

-¿Dónde están? Dime… por favor-Susurro.

- **Están muertos-** Voz ronca.

-¿E-Eh?-Naruto levanto la mirada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

- **Al igual que los demás de este mundo-** Con un tono aburrido.

-¿C-Crees q-que voy a-a caer en un t-truco tan f-fácil?-Tartamudeo ligeramente.

- **Todo desapareció antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer algo, bueno, igual no sobrevivirían-** Con el mismo tono aburrido.

-¿Q-Qué e-estas…? E-Es b-broma ¿v-verdad? Es i-imposible, j-jaja-Tartamudeo mientras intentaba reírse.

- **¿No me crees? Observa por ti mismo-** La voz se desvaneció, la vista de Naruto se fue distorsionando completamente hasta ver solo negro.

Aire comenzó a chocar en la cara de Naruto, como poco a poco fue aumentando la fuerza del aire el rápidamente se cubrió la cara y añadió chakra a sus pies para evitar salir disparado hacia atrás.

-No dejare que te separes de mí-Agarrando con su mano izquierda el Gunbai a sus espaldas.

De repente la ráfaga desapareció, y poco a poco la luz comenzó a llegar a los ojos de Naruto. El poco a poco abajo su brazo derecho de su rostro para poder ver qué pasaba o con suerte donde se encontraba.

Su vista poco a poco fue mejorando, el rápidamente miro hacia su alrededor, pero no vio nada llamativo excepto el suelo.

El cerro los ojos.

- _Un genjutsus ¿eh?-_ Pensó riendo ligeramente mientras sonreía.

El rápidamente agarro su Gunbai y lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, y se puso en posición de combate.

- _¡No hay tiempo que perder!-_ Exclamo mientras inserta una gran cantidad de chakra a sus ojos, y abriéndolos de golpe.

Nada cambio, su vista ya se había curado por completo.

El cielo azul y la tierra era lo único que sus ojos podían ver.

-¿Q-Que demonios?-Rápidamente miro hacia todos lados intentando ver maleza, arboles…algo, sudor comenzó a bajar de la cara de Naruto.

- _E-Es un g-genjutsu de m-mayor nivel, n-no te p-preocupes-_ Pensó nervioso.

El suspiro y se relajó un poco.

- _Comencemos de nuevo…-_ Se puso en posición de combate y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

- _Tendré varios segundos después de que caiga el genjutsu para poder ver bien la situación-_ Pensando en un plan.

Pero gruño al darse cuenta de algo.

- _No hay tiempo para eso-_ Desato una gran cantidad de chakra a su alrededor, lo suficiente como para hacer que la tierra a su alrededor se agrietara y el polvo se elevara.

Abrió los ojos para solo para ver lo mismo de antes.

-¿Q-Qué?-Tartamudeo.

 **-Te lo dije, todo desapareció -** La misma voz que empezó todo.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, miro hacia todas direcciones para ver quien le estaba hablando.

- **Estoy en ti, no hay necesidad de buscarme-** Suspiro aquella voz.

-¿Kyubi?-Pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso por la situación.

- **No-** Respondió.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, rápidamente pensó en algún otro ser sellado en el aparte del Kyubi.

Pero fracaso.

-¿Quién eres?-El tono de voz de Naruto cambio drásticamente a un tono serió y seco.

- **¿No me recuerdas? Yo soy el que te revivió aquella noche-** Respondió aquella voz.

-¿A-Aquella n-noche?-Tartamudeo Naruto.

- **¿Eh? No la recuerdas, déjame refrescarte la memoria-** Aquella voz.

 _(Crack)_

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose justo detrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se volteo rápidamente y se puso en posición de combate para cualquier ataque.

-¿P-Pero que d-demonios?-Tartamudeo.

Todo había cambiado drásticamente, ya no estaban en un claro solo con tierra, ya su alrededor estaba lleno de vida vegetal, árboles y arbusto lo rodeaban.

 _-¿D-Dónde est…?-_ Pensó antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Ahhh!-El sonido de un grito llegaron a los oídos de Naruto.

Naruto rápidamente miro hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el dueño de aquel grito.

Se dirigió velocidades monstruosas esquivando todo a su paso.

- _Es mejor estar preparado_ -Pensó mientras creaba un plan por si era una trampa.

Llego a la zona rodeada de árboles, el rápidamente salto hacia la cima de un árbol para buscar a su alrededor al proveniente de aquel grito, intento buscar algún rastro de chakra, pero no había ninguno.

Miro todo su alrededor, pero no encontró nada, el rápidamente cerró los ojos y se concentró.

El sonido del aire golpeando las hojas, sonido de escarabajos moviéndose entre las ramas y el suelo.

Poco a poco comenzó a oír todo con más claridad a su alrededor, el afino su sentido y busco más profundo del bosque.

-¡Te, encontré!-Una voz resonó en su oído.

-¡ _Ahí!-_ Pensó Naruto abriendo los ojos.

Y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad hacia aquel lugar donde escucho aquella voz, el corrió y se detuvo cuando por fin vio a una persona al lado de un árbol.

-Disculp…-Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder cuando su vista se enfocó detrás del árbol.

-Alejat…-La voz un niño antes de ser atravesado por un Kunai.

El recordó.

¡Pam!

El sonido del pequeño rubio chocando contra el suelo.

Su mirada se oscureció y su mente comenzó a retorcerse al recordar aquella noche.

-¿Quién eres?-La voz del individuo al lado del árbol.

-E-El…-Una voz conocida ilumino su mente.

 _-¡Sensei!-_ Pensó levantando su mirada hacia su maestro.

-No duro mucho, la gente como él se muere muy rápido… que lastima-Esta vez respondió la figura quien había asesinado al pequeño Naruto.

Aquel encapuchado se acercó al pequeño Naruto y puso su pie en él.

¡Crack!

El sonido de un hueso siendo destruido lleno el bosque.

-Tan inútil…-Susurro aquel individuo mientras pisaba más fuerte el pequeño cuerpo.

 _-¡Bastardo!-_ Pensó Naruto mirando con rabia hacia aquellos encapuchados, su Sharingan giraba furiosamente activando su Mangekyō Sharingan.

-¡Mueran!-Exclamo lanzándose hacia ellos, caja torácica dorada se moldeo alrededor de Naruto y dos brazos esqueléticos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia aquellas dos figuras.

Las dos manos esqueléticas atravesaron por completo a aquellas figuras encapuchadas sin ninguna marca o herida.

 _-¿Pero qué?-_ Pensó Naruto impactado mirando como aquellos no reaccionaban a su ataque.

- **Es una ilusión, no puedes tocarlos-** Una voz en su mente.

-¿Una ilusión?-Pregunto Naruto mirando todo a su alrededor.

- **Sí, es la ilusión de aquella noche donde nos conocimos-** Respondió.

Naruto miro hacia los dos individuos encapuchados.

-¿Uno de esos dos, eres tú?-Volvió a preguntar un poco inquieto por saber si es un enemigo.

- **No, ellos ya están muertos-** Contesto con tono divertido.

-¿Q-Que…?-Una fuerte explosión de Chakra lo interrumpió.

Naruto miro hacia donde prevenía el Chakra, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio un humanoide esquelético azul, una espada ya había atravesado al asesino del pequeño Naruto.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-Tartamudeo el compañero de aquel asesino muerto, retrocediendo algunos pasos pero choco contra un árbol.

-Tu peor pesadilla-Respondió Madara apareciendo delante de él y con un fuerte movimiento lo atravesó.

Naruto miraba como su Maestro acababa de matar a aquellos que lo habían asesinado.

Miro como su Susano de desvanecía y se arrodillaba delante del pequeño rubio, las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a caer de aquella mascara que cubría el rostro de Madara.

Un sentimiento cálido en el corazón de Naruto lo comenzó a llenar mientras el miraba aquella escena.

- _Sensei…-_ Mirando como lo acurrucaba en su pecho.

- **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** Aquella voz en su mente.

Naruto simplemente asintió sin quitar su vista de Madara.

- **¿Quieres ayudarlo?-** Pregunto haciendo que Naruto se confundiera.

-¿Ayudarlo?-Pregunto Naruto confuso.

- **Yo no lo elegí a él por su habilidad, si no por su gran deseo en cambiar su vida-** Contesto con cierto tono amigable.

-¿E-Eh?-Totalmente confuso.

Aquella voz se rio ligeramente.

- **Creo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, su sucesor-** Comento mientras Naruto no lograba comprender lo que él había dicho.

Duraron varios segundos en silencio mientras Naruto miraba a Madara.

- **Es hora…-** Interrumpió aquella voz.

Naruto asintió mientras su Sharingan giraba.

- _La guardare conmigo_ -Pensó usando su Sharingan para guardar aquel momento.

Cerró los ojos y guardo aquel momento en su corazón.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Naruto-kun-Escucho haciendo que abriera por completos sus ojos.

Todo a su alrededor cambio, ya no estaban en un bosque, se encontraban en un gran claro rodeado de grandes árboles distintos pero hermosos, junto a una gran cascada.

El volteo hacia aquella voz, mientras poco a poco pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban de su rostro.

-¡Abuelo!-Naruto miraba como aquel pequeño rubio corrió hacia aquella persona quien más aprecia.

- _Abuelo…-_ Mientras miraba al Sandaime el cual sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo al pequeño rubio.

Más y más lagrimas se deslizaban mientras Naruto miraba ese momento.

Aquellos solloroz por parte del pequeño rubio hizo que las lágrimas no se detuvieran.

-Y-Yo e-estoy…-La voz del pequeño.

-No, no estás muerto, mi descendiente no morirá tan fácilmente-Una voz a las espaldas de Hiruzen y el pequeño Naruto.

Poco a poco la ilusión fue desapareciendo.

Naruto miro hacia la aquella dirección.

-¡Q-Que d-demonios!-Exclamo Naruto mientras retrocedía algunos pasos.

- **Es hora de que hablemos un rato, Naruto-kun-** Un gran árbol con grandes ramas y hojas, las cuales eran de distintos colores y tamaños, un árbol que para la vista de Naruto, Único.

-¿T-Tu eres e-el que me h-hablaba?-Tartamudeo Naruto mirando hacia aquel árbol celestial.

- **Sí-** Respondió aquel árbol, algunas ramas se levantaron alrededor de Naruto y poco a poco fueron quitándole cada arma o cualquier otra cosa aparte de su ropa.

- **Tranquilo, eso estará siempre contigo-** Comento mientras que Naruto sostenía su Gunbai.

Aquella voz río ligeramente mientras aquellos Kunais, bolsas y mascara desaparecían en un pequeño estallido de luz, haciendo que Naruto se inquietara.

- **No te preocupes, no soy, ni seré tu enemigo, lo hago ya que no las necesitaras** -Tranquilizo.

Naruto suspiro aliviado.

 _*Grump*_

El sonido del estómago de Naruto hizo que se sonrojara. Haciendo que aquel árbol riera.

- **Acércate-** Entre ligeras risas.

Naruto se acercó avergonzado varios metros hasta que una pequeña rama de aquel árbol se acercara a él y poco a poco una manzana nació.

- **No suelo tener invitados por aquí, así que esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer-** Se disculpó por no tener otro tipo de comida.

-Está bien, muchas gracias-Agradeció tomando la manzana, para después sentarse en el césped.

Naruto varios minutos comiendo ya que al ser una sola Manzana el hambre del rubio no se calmaba haciendo que el árbol se riera y le ofreciera más manzanas lo cual Naruto le agradeció.

-¿Cómo te llamas? S-Si no hay problema-Pregunto Naruto mirando hacia el gigantesco árbol.

- **No tengo nombre, ya que nunca lo he pensado y tampoco tengo a alguien tan cercano como para que me diese uno-** Respondió.

-Lo s-siento-Se disculpó Naruto mientras pensaba en la soledad que tal vez tuvo que pasar como para no tener a alguien tan cercano.

 **-Está bien, no hay necesidad de disculparte, he pensado en que tu Naruto-kun me pusieses uno-** Pregunto haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

-¿E-Estas seguro?-Tartamudeo Naruto.

Aquel árbol se río.

- **Creo que sería problemático que me llames siempre "Árbol" ¿no?-** Comento divertido haciendo que Naruto comprenda la situación en la que se encontraba llamarlo así.

- **No te preocupes ¿Ya pensaste en uno?-** Pregunto con ansia.

Naruto puso su mano derecha en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar.

Duro varios minutos hasta que miro todo el árbol que lo cubría.

-Masaki-Habló mirando a las hojas y pequeñas flores que cubrían al gigantesco árbol.

- **¿Masaki?-Confuso.**

-Significa "Árbol Perfecto"-Sonrojado mientras miraba a la belleza del árbol.

-Q-Que ¿no te gusta?-Pregunto preocupado Naruto.

El árbol río ligeramente.

- **Masaki ¿eh? me gusta, gracias Naruto-kun** -Agradeció haciendo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Naruto.

-De nada, Masaki-Sonriente Naruto mirando al árbol perfecto.

Duraron varias horas hablando cosas sin sentido alguno, como si fuesen grandes amigos, aunque hace poco se conocieron.

- **Naruto-kun, es hora de que nos enfoquemos-** Hablo Masaki mientras Naruto asentía.

- **¿Qué quieres saber?-** Pregunto haciendo que Naruto comenzara a pensar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Naruto con cierta curiosidad de donde se encontraban.

- **En tu paisaje mental-** Respondió Masaki.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente cuando escucho aquella respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Kyubi? Ya que no lo he visto-Pregunto Naruto mientras recordaba que desde que había llegado no lo ha visto ni tampoco hablado con él.

- **Con su respectivo Jinchūriki-** Respondió.

Naruto estaba en shock a tal respuesta.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Como? ¿Cuándo?-Exclamo Naruto levantándose.

- **Aunque me agrada, lo tuve que sellar en su antiguo contenedor, ya que si no lo hacía era absorbido-** Hablo haciendo que Naruto quedara totalmente atónito.

Pero rápidamente se tranquilizó.

-¿Absorbido por quién?-Pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado por el Bijuu, aunque ellos no se llevaban del todo bien, el Kyubi poco a poco le fue agradando.

- **Por mí-** Respondió haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agrandaran a más no poder.

-¿Q-Qué?-Tartamudeo Naruto.

-¿E-Eres otro B-Bijuu?-Pregunto intentando comprender la situación.

- **Digamos que sí, uno más poderoso que el Zorro de las Nueves Colas-** Naruto quedo totalmente en blanco poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

-¿J-Juubi?-Apenas pudo pronunciar.

- **No, no soy el Diez Colas-** Intento tranquilizar a Naruto.

-E-Entonces ¿Q-Que eres?-Un poco más calmado.

- **Bueno, si es por el orden, yo sería el Bijuu de Once colas-** Con un tono pensativo.

- **Aunque todavía no me he transformado como para saber con exactitud-** Añadiendo la razón de que porque no sabía que Bijuu sería.

-¿T-Transformado?-Pregunto Naruto saliendo del Shock.

- **Digamos que los Bijuus no nacen como los humanos, si no se crean a base a otro-** Comenzó a explicar.

- **Los Nueves Bijuus que habitan en este mundo fueron creados por la separación del poder del Juubi, yo y el Juubi en cambió no fuimos creados con esas formas si no como la de una semilla en sí-** Explico, Naruto en cambió no logro entender del todo lo que el acaba de decir.

-¿Semilla?-Pregunto confuso.

- **Un poder que poco a poco fue creciendo, como un Árbol-** Respondió.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente cuando comprendió lo que él dijo.

-Pero si el Juubi ya se transformó ¿porque tú no?-Pregunto Naruto.

- **Él lo hizo ya que se fusionó con su respectiva compañera-** Habló Masaki, haciendo que otra pregunta apareciera en la mente de Naruto.

-¿Compañera?-Pregunto Naruto.

- **Kaguya Otsutsuki-** Respondió Masaki, pero no aclarando la duda de Naruto.

Masaki al notar esa confusión en la mente de Naruto volvió a hablar.

- **La madre de Hagoromo Otsutsuki o como ustedes lo conocen "Sabio de los Seis Caminos"-** Volvió a hablar haciendo que Naruto entrara en Shock por la mención del Rikudo Sennin.

-E-Entonces e-ella es…-Tartamudeo comprendiendo.

- **Ella junto a Shinju crearon al Juubi-** Volvió a decir Masaki, el rio ligeramente por lo tarde que Naruto comprendió lo que él dijo.

-¿Shinju?-Pregunto Naruto.

-¿No era Juubi?-Volvió a preguntar un poco confuso.

- **Antes de que el Juubi se transformase era llamado "Shinju" o para ser más específico "Dios Árbol"-** Informo Masaki.

Naruto se froto la cabeza y suspiro.

-Arg, si me sigues diciendo cosas así voy a explotar-Frotándose la cabeza para intentan calmar el dolor que toda esta información le había causado.

- **Tu preguntaste-** Con un tono divertido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Naruto.

 **-¿Eh?-** Respondió Masaki.

-¿Cómo sellaste a Kyubi en otro sin yo ser afectado?-Termino la pregunta Naruto.

- **Yo no lo hice, bueno en cierta parte sí, pero lo hizo mi voluntad-** Respondió un poco indeciso.

-¿Voluntad?-Pregunto confuso Naruto.

- **Bueno ustedes lo llaman "Zetsu"-** Respondió Masaki.

-Pero ¿Zetsu no es la voluntad de sensei?-Pregunto confuso.

- **En realidad el "Zetsu" que Madara pensó que había creado es de Kaguya Otsutsuki-** Revelo Masaki haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran ligeramente.

-E-Entonces e-l Zetsu que m-me proteg…-Pero fue interrumpido.

- **El Zetsu de Kaguya se encuentra con el antiguo discípulo de Madara, ahora mismo el Zetsu que dio su vida por este encuentro es mi voluntad-** Hablo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo para aclarar la confusión.

-¿Dio su… vida?-Tartamudeo Naruto.

- **Naruto-kun…lo que paso antes de que te pudiera traer aquí, si sucedió-** Revelo Masaki intentado que Naruto comprenda que toda la batalla en realidad sí paso.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder mientras poco a poco comenzó temblar.

-E-Entonces I-Itachi y Z-Zetsu e-están m-muertos…-Tartamudeo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Pero ligeramente se culpó a sí mismo por olvidar aquella batalla que se llevó a dos grandes seres queridos.

 **-Naruto-kun…-** Susurro Masaki.

-…-Naruto no respondió simplemente dejo de pensar.

- **¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron?-** Pregunto haciendo que Naruto lo mirase con un poco de furia.

-¿No se? ¿Me crees saber todo? Si supiera crees los había dejado hacer todo esto-Exclamo con furia.

Después de unos segundo Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-L-lo siento-Se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada.

- **Lo hicieron para que te reunieras conmigo-** Comenzó Masaki.

- **Madara, Zetsu y Itachi ellos dejaron sus vidas solo por verte luchar para conseguir algo que ellos no pudieron-** Con una pizca de respeto a los nombrados.

Naruto levanto levemente la mirada y miro hacia aquel árbol enfrente de él.

- **La Paz-** Termino haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos mostrando asombro total.

- **Vivir una vida pacífica y libre…sin ningún riesgo de perder a aquellas personas que más aprecias-** Naruto contemplaba aquellas palabras pensaba en como Madara y Itachi desde que se conocieron siempre han sido pacíficos y amables.

- **Olvidar todas las guerras y batallas sangrientas es imposible, pero poco a poco se pueden reescribir esos recuerdos-** Naruto estaba completamente inmóvil escuchando aquellas palabras.

- **Dime Naruto ¿Quieres ayudarlos a reescribir sus pasados?-** Pregunto Masaki.

Naruto se acercó a aquel gran árbol celestial, y puso ambas manos en aquel gigante tronco poco a poco acerco su frente hasta tocar la madera con ella.

-¿C-Como puedo hacerlo?-Susurro Naruto.

-E-Ellos siempre me han ayudado y yo en cambio no he hecho nada para ayudarlos a ellos-Los susurros poco a poco se transformaron en pequeños llantos.

-¿C-Como?...-Susurro las lágrimas se deslizaban desde su rostro hasta tocar el césped.

Masaki río ligeramente con un tono cariñoso.

- **Siempre lo has hecho Naruto, siempre lo has estado ayudando** -Respondió Masaki haciendo que Naruto levantase su rostro y mirase al árbol delante de él.

- **Aunque tú no lo hagas, no significa que ya lo estés haciendo-** Comento, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ligeramente y poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Tan tonto soy?-Hablo Naruto riendo.

- **Creo que lo queras descubrir por ti mismo ¿no?-** Pregunto, Naruto asintió en confirmación.

-Masaki ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Pregunto Naruto.

- **Ya lo hiciste-** Riendo haciendo que cierta gota de sudor cayera de la cabeza de Naruto.

-Si estamos en mi mente eso significa que estas sellado en mi ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Naruto.

- **Estas en lo correcto-** Respondió Masaki.

-Entonces ¿no tendrás problemas en aconsejarme?-Comento Naruto sonriendo hacia el gran árbol.

- **¿Eh?-** Respondió Masaki.

-Dijiste que eras más fuerte que el Kyubi, entonces eso significa que eres poderoso ¿no?-Aclaro Naruto haciendo que Masaki se riera ligeramente.

- **Te equivocas yo no soy poderoso, tú lo eres-** Comento haciendo que Naruto se confundiera.

- **Acuérdate estoy en ti, mi poder es tuyo-** Aclaro haciendo que Naruto quedara atónito.

-Pero es tu poder, no necesitas dármelo-Protesto Naruto haciendo que Masaki se riera.

- **¿Estas rechazando mi poder?-** Pregunto Masaki entre risas.

-No, solo es que, si obtengo poder de la nada, significa que todo el entrenamiento de Madara y Zetsu no sirvieron para nada-Explico Naruto.

- **¿Quieres el poder por ti mismo?-** Pregunto haciendo que Naruto asintiera.

- **Literalmente estas rechazando un poder, capaz de salvar a todo lo que hemos destruido-** Informo, Naruto no dijo nada solamente asintió.

- **Supongo que no puedo cambiarte de decisión-** Suspiró haciendo que Naruto reirá ligeramente.

- **Entonces te daré mi poder para que luches por tus objetivos Naruto-kun-** Comento haciendo que Naruto se confundiera de nuevo.

-Pero yo…-Fue interrumpido.

- **Tranquilo, se ira desbloqueando mediante tus entrenamientos-** Interrumpió aclarando algunas cosas.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero Masaki hablo de nuevo.

- **Naruto-kun sé que podrás alcanzar un nivel capaz de derrotar a Juubi y a mi sin siquiera moverte, pero déjame dejarte mi poder para evitar que dependas de otras personas-** Hablo Masaki haciendo que Naruto comenzara a confundirse.

-¿Depender de otras personas?-Pregunto Naruto ignorando lo demás, Masaki suspiro.

- **Hay descendientes y muchas personas capaces de herirte o herir a tus personas cercanas, necesitas tener todo a tu alcance para evitar eso...-** Respondió Masaki.

Más y más preguntas poco a poco comenzaron a llenar los pensamientos a Naruto.

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido en ellos.

- **Confía en mí, Naruto-kun-** Aquella voz lo saco de aquel trance.

Naruto iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

- **¿Quieres conseguir el sueño que tanto como Madara y Itachi quieren conseguir, no… el sueño de cada uno de los seres de este mundo?-** Pregunto, Naruto asintió rápidamente.

- **No dudes y hazlo** -Una flor comenzó a crecer justo en frente de Naruto como poco a poco un fruto apareció.

El fruto tenía una forma totalmente circular, aunque el aspecto de la fruta era totalmente diferente de cualquier otra cosa.

Era totalmente roja, con tres circulo que se encontraban desde el centro del fruto hasta un circulo que recorre todo el contorno del fruto, con nueves tomoes repartidos en distintos circulo.

- **Si quieres conseguir lo que ellos desean que tu logres, solo cómela-** Propuso Masaki, Naruto poco a poco se fue acercando y bajo su rostro sus ojos estaban mirando hacia aquel fruto.

-Masaki ¿Qué pasara después de esto?-Pregunto Naruto.

Masaki río.

- **Solo recuerda que todo esto ha sucedido y no lo olvides-** Respondió Masaki haciendo que Naruto se confundiera.

Pero rápidamente quemo ese pensamiento y miro fijamente hacia el fruto.

-¡Hagámoslo!-Exclamo mientras de un mordisco comió aquella fruta.

Todo se volvió negro su mirada poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

- **Naruto-kun, es hora de comenzar tu misión-** Aquella voz le susurro.

-La paz-Completo Naruto antes de que su vista se oscureciera completamente.

La oscuridad domino su vista.

* * *

Una luz poco a poco golpea los parpados del rubio, el comienza moverse y se encontraba acostado en algo muy cómodo, la luz no lo dejaba de golpear en los ojos y comenzó a molestar, él se movió y cayo de espalda.

El abrió los ojos y su mirada se enfocó hacia lo primero que vio.

* * *

 _Nota;_

 _Tarde más de lo que pensé ya que había escrito este capitulo, y tuve que reescribirlo._

 _Sin mencionar, lo que verdaderamente me costó intentar no escribir alguna información muy avanzadas (En manga ya está la información al publico, en cambió en el anime, no) Así evito_ _dañares la experiencia, y prefiero que esa información la escuchen o lean en el Naruto Original y no en un Fic._


	12. Un reencuentro vivido

_Una luz poco a poco golpea los parpados del rubio, el comienza moverse y se encontraba acostado en algo muy cómodo, la luz no lo dejaba de golpear en los ojos y comenzó a molestar, él se movió y cayo de espalda._

 _El abrió los ojos y su mirada se enfocó hacia lo primero que vio._

* * *

Un techo hecho de piedra.

 _-¿Q-Que demonios?-_ Pensó Naruto levantándose y mirando hacia todos lados, estantes pequeños, cuadros y una mesa de trabajo.

-¿Mi habitación?-Volvió a mirar y todo lo reconoció no había nada fuera de lugar.

Simplemente estaba en shock, mientras pensaba en que ha ocurrido.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier cosas, lo sucesos antes de que la oscuridad lo tomase lleno su mente.

La explosión cerca de una pequeña aldea, el encuentro con Hitomi, la aparición de Itachi y Kisame, la revelación de Madara hacia Itachi, su conversación con Kyubi, la muerte de Itachi y Zetsu, el encuentro con aquel árbol, la información sobre el Shinju y Kaguya Otsutsuki, la revelación del Kyubi con su antiguo contenedor…

Naruto cayó en el suelo arrodillado, comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza, mientras poco a poco esos recuerdos comienzan a llenar su mente dolorosamente.

De sus ojos poco a poco comenzó a caer sangre, mientras su visión se distorsionaba, el cerró sus ojos.

Su mente estaba totalmente incontrolable los recuerdo pasaban rápidamente poco a poco se fue rompiendo.

 _-¿Sabes porque lo hicieron?-_ Aquella voz detuvo su mente por completo.

- _Madara, Zetsu y Itachi ellos dejaron sus vidas solo por verte luchar para conseguir algo que ellos no pudieron-_ Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, mientras poco a poco aquella voz comenzó a ordenar su mente.

- _ **La paz**_ -Su mente se ordenó y poco a poco aquello que había sucedido paso frente a sus ojos sin ninguna falla, como volviendo a vivir lo ocurrido.

Poco a poco comenzó a retomar su mente y el dolor poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

 **-** _Solo recuerda que todo esto ha sucedido y no lo olvides_ _ **-**_ Aquella voz desapareciendo.

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación, su mirada seguía fija al suelo y las pequeñas lagrimas rojas goteaban de su rostro hacia el suelo dejando un rastro pequeño.

Mientras caminaba se tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero poco a poco se levantó y recostó su cuerpo a la pared y siguió su camino.

Él se dirigió hacia el baño, él puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta y tiro de ella abriéndola, camino hacia el centro del baño y poco a poco se acercó al espejo arriba del lavamanos. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a subir la mirada y poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se miró.

El recuerdo de todo.

Sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente, eran totalmente rojos, con tres circulo, uno en el centro del iris y los otros dos en un patrón que se extiende a lo largo del globo ocular con nueves tomoes repartidos en distintos círculos.

Los Rinne Sharingan en todo su esplendor.

-Rinne Sharingan ¿eh?-Susurro Naruto mirándose en el espejo.

Él lo sabía ya que Madara lo había nombrado varias veces mientras él investigaba algunas cosas en antiguos pergaminos.

Aunque él sabia su nombre no sabe lo que realmente pueden hacer ya que en ningún pergamino se encontraba las habilidades que podían hacer.

Pero de repente un fuerte dolor en los ojos hizo que rápidamente los cerrara.

-Supongo, que tendré que darles un descansó-Mientras impulsaba un poco de Chakra.

*Crack*

El sonido del suelo y paredes como el vidrió rompiéndose llego a los oídos de Naruto.

 _-¿Pero que…?-_ Pensó Naruto confuso y fue cuando sintió, su Chakra estaba por la nubes literalmente era mucho más que antes.

Él volvió abrir los ojos y eran de vuelta de color azul rojizo, dio un vistazo a su aspecto y literalmente quedo en shock total.

Su cabello rubio con algunos rasgos en las puntas rojizas había crecido hasta la cintura con un flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando un lado de su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho completamente.

Su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, era joven y formado por el entrenamiento.

Él se miró varias veces.

- _Sí no fuera por mi color de pelo y porque soy joven me confundirían con sensei…-_ Pensó Naruto y de repente se paralizo.

-¡Sensei!-Exclamo saliendo disparado hacia fuera de la guarida.

No sin antes ir a su habitación y rápidamente ponerse ropa, una camisa roja y pantalones negros ambu, pero antes de irse cogió varios kunais y algunos pergaminos sin mencionar su Gunbai.

Rápidamente corrió todos los pasillos hasta la salida de la guarida, salto hacia el árbol más cercano y se dirigió hacia la pequeña aldea más cercana.

- _Ayer dijo que iría a comprar comida, debe estar cerca-_ Pensó Naruto mientras corría a velocidades monstruosas a través de los árboles.

Duro varios minutos antes de llegar a aquella pequeña aldea.

Aterrizo rápidamente y corrió hacia las tiendas más cercanas, miro a todos los pobladores e intento reconocer a Madara, recorrió absolutamente todas las tiendas en la pequeña aldea y no vio por ningún lado a Madara.

 _-¿D-Dónde estás?-_ Pensó Naruto tomando algunos respiros.

- _¿D-Donde?-_ Volvió a pensar mientras miraba la calle donde se encontraban varias tiendas que él ya había revisado.

Pero de repente una idea lo ilumino.

- _Tonto_ -Mientras pensaba que pudo detectar la presencia de Madara a través de su chakra, así no tenía que porqué recorrer toda la pequeña aldea.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró lo máximo posible.

Chakras y más chakras comenzó a sentir a su alrededor, pero ninguno era el que buscaba, intensifico más sus sentidos para poder llegar a más distancia.

Chakras a kilómetros de distancia de él comenzó a sentir, como poco a poco fueron apareciendo más, pero ninguno era de Madara.

Duro varios minutos intentando sentir el chakra de Madara.

Pero fracasaba, haciendo que poco a poco lagrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos.

- _Por favor…-_ Pensó mientras buscaba más rápido.

- _Por favor…-_ Suplico mientras ya buscaba desesperadamente.

De repente sintió varios Chakras conocidos.

 _¡Pam!_

El sonido de una explosión hizo que aquellos chakras desaparecieran, rápidamente abrió los ojos y miro hacia el humo justo a unos kilómetros.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo, rápidamente corrió hacia la explosión.

Se dirigió a velocidades monstruosas, el llegaría hay sin importar qué.

Después de un tiempo aterrizo justo a unos pocos metros del cráter donde había sido la explosión, el miro a su alrededor para intentar ver a los dueños de chakras que él había sentido.

Rápidamente se concentró para intentar detectar los chakras a su alrededor, dos chakras masivos a varios metros delante de él, hizo que se tensara.

-¡A-Ayuda!-Escucho Naruto a su espaldas, rápidamente él se volteo.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, una chica detrás de algunos árboles, era una joven de 14 años que traía puesto un vestido blanco con ciertas perlas esparcidas por él y su cabello rosado está amarrado a cinta del mismo color haciéndole una gran coleta que al parecer le llegaba a su espalda además de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, las heridas tal vez ocasionadas se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, raspaduras, quemaduras y moretones.

- _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-_ Exclamo en su mente Naruto totalmente en shock.

Naruto duro varios segundos mirándola en shock.

-P-Por f-favor ayúdame…-La joven sacando del shock a Naruto.

Naruto corrió hacia ella y rápidamente la ayudo a sentarse en la basé de un árbol, de las manos de Naruto chakra curativo comenzó a emanar, poco a poco las heridas de la joven se fueron desapareciendo.

 _-¿Qué demon…?_ -Pensó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por la expresión de shock que había puesto la joven.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto mientras cuidadosamente miraba a la joven.

Ella lo miro por un rato, pero después de negó. -N-No…nada-Respondió, aunque volteo su cabeza evitando ver al rubio.

Después de un rato Naruto curo las heridas.

-G-Gracias por a-ayudarme…-Agradeció la joven.

-P-Por cierto… ¿c-cómo te llamas?-Pregunto interesada en saber el nombre de quien la salvo.

-Izuna, me llamo Izuna-Respondió Naruto, mientras alzaba su mano para un apretón de manos.

-Izuna ¿eh? bueno, yo soy Hitomi Izanami-Comento la joven, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agrandaran a más no poder.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-_ Naruto estaba intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Un apretón de manos hizo que saliera de su pensamiento.

Naruto miro a Hitomi en total shock.

-¿Cómo sabes Ninjutsu medico?-Pregunto Hitomi.

-¿eh?-Respondió Naruto, intentado salir del shock.

Ella gruño. - ¿cómo sabes...? ¡Pum! -El sonido de una explosión se escuchó.

Naruto rápidamente volteo hacia la explosión a varios metros delante de ellos.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, un invitado más…-Escucharon como la gran nube de polvo se dispersaba, de pronto dos figuras aparecieron entre medias y comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos dos.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder mientras miraba hacia aquellas personas.

Delante de él se encontraba aquella persona que vio como era asesinado.

Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos mientras estaba en totalmente shock.

 _-¿Q-Que…?-_ Pensaba Naruto mirándolo.

Hitomi miraba a Naruto quien estaba en shock total.

-Niño es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no quiero ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de un niño como tú, aunque sería divertido jugar un poco…-Habló el acompañante de Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki.

-Escúchalo, vete de aquí…-Susurro Hitomi mientras miraba a Naruto quien todavía estaba en shock.

-D-Debe…-Leve susurro de Naruto mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Hitomi mirándolo.

-¡Debe ser un maldita broma!-Exclamo Naruto, expulsando grandes torrentes de chakra, sus ojos ya habían cambiado al Sharingan y su alrededor comenzó a hacer afectado por el chakra masivo.

Hitomi como Itachi y Kisame miraban en shock a Naruto.

Naruto rápidamente se lanzó hacia Itachi a velocidades monstruosas.

-¿Quién eres?-Acertando un golpe en el estómago de Itachi mandándolo a volar hacia los árboles.

Kisame sin perder tiempo lanzo un corte hacia Naruto él cual lo paro con su Gunbai, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera devolver el ataque Itachi apareció justo delante de él y de una patada en la cabeza lo mando de vuelta hacia Hitomi.

Naruto controlo su cuerpo en el aire y aterrizo evitando chocar contra el suelo.

-I-Izuna-Tartamudeo Hitomi detrás del rubio.

El no respondió.

Naruto desapareció completamente y apareció justo delante de Itachi, rápidamente intento golpear a Itachi, pero el Uchiha lo bloqueo, Kisame rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

-Suiton: Jutsu de mísil de Tiburón-Un gran torrente de agua se dirigió a Naruto, el agua tomo una forma de tiburón y estaba dispuesto a comerse a Naruto.

Naruto rápidamente agarró su Gunbai.

-Jutsu: Barrera del Gunbai-Una barrera de Chakra bloqueo completamente el ataque, haciendo que Kisame quedara en shock.

Itachi y Naruto comenzaron a pelear sus taijustu estaban igualados literalmente cuando uno de ellos lanzaba un golpe el otro lo bloqueaba, Itachi empujo a Naruto y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

-Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-Expulsando una gran bola de fuego hacia Naruto, el cual comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

-Suiton: Muro de Agua-El agua se levantó alrededor de Naruto.

La explosión hizo que un fuerte humo apareciera.

-¡Izuna!-Exclamo Hitomi mirando a la gran nube donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¡Muere!-La voz de Kisame a espaldas de Hitomi hizo que ella voltease.

Kisame lanzo un corte hacia Hitomi, el shock que le causo Kisame hizo que ella no pudiera responder al ataque.

El sonido de la gran espada de Kisame perforando carne se escuchó.

Hitomi tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba el dolor, el cual nunca llego, ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos y su mirada se llenó de terror.

Izuna había parado la espada de Kisame con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tenía el Gunbai cubriéndole a ella el lado izquierdo, por el cual Itachi lanzo varios Kunais.

Kisame rápidamente despego la espada de la mano de Naruto y retrocedió unos metros, en unos segundos después Itachi apareció junto a él.

-¡Izuna!-Exclamo Hitomi en preocupación hacia el joven rubio.

Ella rápidamente miro la gravedad de las heridas de Naruto y quedo en shock total, las heridas se fueron sanando por si solas.

-Hitomi-La voz de Naruto hizo que saliera del shock.

-Vete de aquí…-El tono era serio y seco.

-Pero…-Intento protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

-No quiero que salgas lastimada, sal de aquí-Volvió a decir Naruto haciendo que Hitomi entendiera lo que quiso decir.

Si ella se quedaba tarde o temprano saldría lastimada por los ataques de los dos Akatsuki, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta que también seria estorbo para Izuna.

-Hai…-Respondió Hitomi.

-Te doy 10 segundos para que corras lo máximo posible lejos de aquí-Comento Naruto mientras se pone en posición de batalla.

-¿E-Eh?-Tartamudeo Hitomi.

-No es mi culpa, el hecho que no escuches-Habló desapareciendo en un borrón, Hitomi rápidamente se volteo y corrió fuera de allí.

Mientras ella corría, ella volteo por un segundo y miro hacia la batalla que iba a comenzar.

Izuna con el Gunbai con su mano izquierda mientras que con la izquierda sostenía un Kunai, Kisame tenía su espada sin vendas, él ya estaba preparado para lanzar un corte hacia Izuna, Itachi tenía un sello de manos y su mirada fija en Naruto.

-Por favor… no mueras-Susurro Hitomi mientras se volvía voltear y correr lo más lejos posible e intenta encontrar ayuda.

Ella corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras oía las explosiones a su espalda de la gran batalla.

 _(En la batalla…)_

Naruto paraba los cortes que Kisame le lanzaba mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego que Itachi le lanzaba.

Él no se podía desconcentrar ya que, si lo hacia el moriría, el no luchaba con simples ninjas, el luchaba con ninjas capaces de enfrentar a un Kage.

Al igual que Naruto, Itachi y Kisame se concentraban, ellos no estaban luchando contra un joven normal y rápidamente ellos pensaron que sería mejor no saber de lo que es capaz si ellos no se concentraban.

Naruto rápidamente paro un corte de Kisame, pero para su suerte Itachi logro darle un golpe en el estómago lanzándolo unos pocos metros.

-Kisame búscala-Ordeno Itachi, Kisame asintió y corrió tras Hitomi.

-No tan rápido-Habló Naruto apareciendo delante de Kisame y rápidamente le lanzo una patada, pero Kisame la bloqueo con su espada.

La gran fuerza con la que Naruto dio la patada hizo que Kisame retrocediera varios metros hasta estar casi al lado de Itachi.

-Es hora de ponernos serios-Comento Itachi activando su Sharingan.

-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras-Respondió Kisame mientras agarraba con más fuerza a Samehada.

Naruto se preparó, su Gunbai a su mano izquierda mientras en la otra un Kunai y su mirada fija hacia ellos.

-¡Voy!-Exclamo Kisame lanzándose contra Naruto, el cual hizo lo mismo y se lanzó contra Kisame.

 _(Clack…)_

El sonido de las armas chocando entre sí resonó.

Kisame y Naruto se enfrentaban entre sí, la fuerza en que chocaban sus armas era tan grande que hasta ellos mismo retrocedieran.

Pero Naruto logro atravesar a Kisame con su Kunai, pero rápidamente Kisame lo agarro de su mano con fuerza evitando que se escapase.

Kisame hizo un sello de manos, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agrandaran a más no poder.

-Gran explosión del Clon-Exclamo, una gran explosión sacudió el bosque.

Naruto bloqueo la explosión con su Gunbai y rápidamente salto fuera de la nube de humo.

 _-Casi-_ Pensó Naruto en el aire.

-No eres tan bueno, gaki-Una voz a su espalda hizo voltease su cara para ver.

Kisame se encontraba con su Samehada en forma vertical, listo para matarlo, Naruto en un esfuerzo de salir de la situación intento usar su Gunbai para protegerse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-Itachi quien se encontraba en el suelo lanzo una gran bola de fuego con antelación hacia Naruto prediciendo la dirección donde él iba a saltar.

Naruto vio como era imposible salir de la situación.

Pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara, - _Sí que son muy fuertes-_ Pensó.

El rápidamente añadió chakra a sus ojos haciendo que el Sharingan girara furiosamente.

- _Amaterasu: Rotación de los tres tomoes_ -Las llamas negras comenzaron a girar a su alrededor formando una cúpula.

Los ojos de Itachi y Kisame se agrandaron a más no poder mientras sus ataques impactaban en aquella cúpula.

 _¡Pam!_

La gran explosión hizo que una gran nube de polvo se levantase, haciendo que Itachi y Kisame saltaran hacia la cima de un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto Kisame a Itachi mirando la gran nube de humo.

-No lo sé-Respondió Itachi, pero su mente ya sabía que podía ser.

- _¿Amaterasu? ¿Lo puede controlar a tal nivel?-_ Preguntas en la mente de Itachi.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién eres?-Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se tensaran.

Itachi como Kisame se voltearon y sus miradas mostraban asombro, Naruto se encontraba delante de ellos sin ningún rasguño por parte de la explosión.

La batalla hizo que el pelo de Naruto quedara totalmente hacia atrás, ya su flequillo no estaba mostrando su rostro completamente.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron a más no poder mientras poco a poco comenzó a retroceder un poco.

-¿Itachi?-Pregunto Kisame confuso.

-Kisame ve tras la chica-Respondió Itachi mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

-¿eh?-Confuso.

-Vete de aquí-Exclamo Itachi mientras mostraba su Mangekyō Sharingan.

Kisame no respondió simplemente salto hacia la dirección donde se había ido Hitomi.

-No te dejare-Habló Naruto apareciendo delante de Kisame evitando el pasó, pero Kisame no paro y siguió hacia él.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera golpear a Kisame una mano esquelética morada lo golpe lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Kisame rápidamente aterrizo en el suelo y siguió el camino que tomo Hitomi.

 _-¿Pero qué…?-_ Pensó Naruto antes de levantarse y mirar hacia la dirección de quién lo golpeo.

Un cuerpo esquelético morado hecho de chakra era el propietario del golpe.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder mientras contemplaba aquel Susano.

Naruto se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera recomponerse, otro puñetazo por parte del Susano lo lanzo de nuevo chocando contra una roca.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz de Naruto, ya los golpes eran lo suficiente fuertes como para lastimarlo gravemente.

Naruto volvió a levantarse, pero antes de que incluso pudiera levantar la mirada, la misma mano esquelética lo sujeto y lo alzo, poco a poco lo acerco al dueño del Susano.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Itachi mirándolo con el Mangekyō Sharingan.

-E-Eso es l-lo q-que yo te p-preguntaría a ti-Tartamudeo Naruto mientras el Susano poco a poco lo fue apretando.

Naruto intento añadir chakra para poder usar su Susano también, pero recordó que sus ojos estaban en mal estado desde que despertó.

Simplemente se maldijo mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar.

-Naruto Uzumaki-La voz de Itachi hizo que su pensamiento se detuviera.

-¿Q-Quién eres…?-Susurro Naruto, haciendo que los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron a más no poder.

El Susano de Itachi poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, Naruto cayo, pero el rápidamente aterrizo y se mantuvo con equilibrio evitando tropezar.

Naruto tenía la mirada oscurecida, su cuerpo no podía más tenía golpes, raspaduras y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, su camisa fue casi destruida al igual que sus pantalones.

-¿Quién…?-Volvió a susurrar ligeramente mientras levantaba su miraba.

Pero de repente se fue envuelto en los brazos de Itachi.

-Es bueno, volver a verte Naruto-kun-Habló Itachi, Naruto lo miro unos segundos y después se dejó caer en Itachi.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-Susurro, su cuerpo ya no podías más con todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

-No lo sé, Naruto-kun…-Respondió Itachi mirándolo con el Sharingan.

-¿Dónde está él?-Pregunto Itachi haciendo que Naruto se entristeciera.

-Lo busque por todas partes e incluso intente sentir su chakra, pero no logre saber de sensei-La voz de Naruto poco a poco se fue quebrando hasta un solloro.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano sabremos algo de él-Consoló Itachi mientras acurrucaba a Naruto en su pecho.

-H-Hay que s-salvarla…-Susurro Naruto.

Itachi lo miro confundido.

-H-Hitomi-Itachi sonrió haciendo que Naruto lo mirase.

-Ya está con su familia-Comento Itachi haciendo que Naruto suspirara aliviado.

-¿Y Kisame?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Ahora está peleando contra el grupo de Konoha-Respondió Itachi haciendo que Naruto lo mirase de nuevo.

-No lo subestimes, lograra escapar-Volvió a hablar Itachi, Naruto asintió en compresión.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-Pensó en voz alta Naruto haciendo que Itachi se riera.

-"Que hacemos" Naruto-kun-Corrigió Itachi haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agrandasen ligeramente.

-T-Tu..-Tartamudeo Naruto.

-Te perdí una vez, y no quiero que pase de nuevo-Respondió Itachi con tono sentimental haciendo que Naruto poco a poco se rompiera en llanto.

-Descansa, pronto veremos que ha pasado-Comento Itachi.

Naruto lo miro levemente, pero sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando.

Itachi miraba como poco a poco Naruto se quedó dormido por el cansancio.

- _Madara, estés donde estés, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y cuando lo hagamos te sorprenderás cuando habrá crecido_ -Pensó Itachi mirando al rubio entre sus brazos.

Itachi hizo un sello de manos y los dos desaparecieron en una nube de cuervos.


	13. Errores a flote

_**Nota** : Tuve problemas con algunas cosas y por eso he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas al momento de escribir._

 _Muchas gracias a todos, por seguir esta historia._

 _Si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en comentar, la leeré y lo intentare adaptar a esta historia._

 _Si es pregunta, la responderé sin dudarlo._

* * *

 _Itachi hizo un sello de manos y los dos desaparecieron en una nube de cuervos._

* * *

— _Yo no lo elegí a él por su habilidad, si no por su gran deseo en cambiar su vida —_ Una voz poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

— _Creo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, su sucesor_ —La misma voz.

— _¿Quieres ayudarlos a reescribir sus pasados? —_ Un eco.

—¡Ah! — Abriendo los ojos, su respiración estaba acelerada mientras gotas de sudor caían de su cara.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Una voz a su costado.

Naruto volteo hacia la voz y allí estaba Itachi sentado en un tronco, la mirada de Naruto recorrió todo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaban en una cueva y que la luz del día ya se había ido.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Pregunto Itachi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

—No era una pesadilla…—Respondió Naruto mirando a Itachi el cual se sentó a su lado, él se encontraba en un pequeño saco de dormir y a varios metros estaba una pequeña fogata.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto curioso Itachi.

—Solo recuerdos…—Susurro Naruto haciendo que Itachi se sorprendiera un poco.

Naruto miro a Itachi confundido, pero después se dio cuenta de que él no estaba cuando conoció a aquel árbol.

—Itachi-nii-san…—Comento Naruto.

—¿Uh? —Contesto Itachi.

—¿Tú crees que pueda alcanzar la paz? —Pregunto Naruto mirando directamente hacia Itachi.

Itachi río levemente.

—Lo harás, no te preocupes —Respondió el Uchiha.

—Y si no lo logró y si fracaso…—Comento Naruto mientras bajaba ligeramente la mirada.

—Por algo confiamos en ti Naruto-kun —Respondió Itachi poniéndole una mano en su cabeza y revolviéndole el cabello.

—No intentes cargar el pesó tu solo, acuérdate hay muchas personas en este mundo, haciendo que muchas cosas puedan pasar, así que no te mientas ahora simplemente espera hasta que ese momento llegue y cuando eso pasé la verdadera respuesta aparecerá —Habló Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Naruto.

—Además no creo que quieras decepcionar a Madara —Volvió a hablar Itachi, Naruto lo miro con cierta tristeza por la mención de aquel Ninja.

Pero poco a poco aquella mirada triste se convirtió en una de determinación.

—¡No! ¡No lo decepcionare! ¡Dattebayo! —Exclamo Naruto haciendo que Itachi riera.

—¿eh? —Pregunto Naruto mirando como Itachi reía sin parar.

—¿Oye de qué te ríes? —Pregunto Naruto acusando con su dedo a Itachi.

—No has cambiado en nada…—Comento con tono cariñoso Itachi haciendo que un cierto sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas del rubio.

—Uhmp…—Bufó Naruto apartando la mirada, haciendo que Itachi volviera a reír ligeramente.

—Deseo que nunca cambies… que nunca lo hagas —Susurro Itachi tan bajo que Naruto no logro escuchar.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Itachi simplemente negara con la cabeza.

Naruto lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te tendría que creer? —Pregunto, haciendo que Itachi riera con cierto tono amoroso.

—No, no es necesario de que lo hagas —Respondió el Uchiha.

Naruto suspiro mientras pensaba en que Itachi no lo repetiría.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Naruto, Itachi lo miro levemente mientras se levantaba y salía hacia fuera de la cueva.

—Ven y observa por ti mismo —Respondió Itachi alzando un poco la voz lo suficiente como para que Naruto escuchara con claridad.

Naruto se despojó de la manta que lo cubría y poco a poco se fue levantando, aunque cuando se puso de pie comenzó a tambalearse, pero después de un rato logro tener equilibrio y poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia Itachi fuera de la cueva.

Mientras caminaba el seguía mirando a Itachi y ligeramente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no traía puesta aquella capa.

Dejando solo pantalones ambu negros y una camisa de mallas.

Mostrando cuanto a crecido desde aquella vez que se separaron.

Él se acercó a Itachi y se posiciono justo al lado de él, subió la mirada para poder observar donde se encontraban.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver donde se encontraban.

La hermosura de las cimas de los arboles rodeándolos, juntos a las grandes montañas a su alrededor.

Y todo a la luz de la luna.

—Estamos en la cima de una montaña —Comento Itachi mientras su cabello era meneado por la brisa fría de la noche.

—Es hermoso… —Susurro Naruto presenciando la belleza de la naturaleza

—Lo es —Respondió Itachi contemplando al igual que el rubio.

—Estamos un poco alejados de donde nos encontramos, por si te lo preguntaras—Comento Itachi, haciendo que Naruto lo mirase, pero asintiera.

—Itachi…—Llamo Naruto haciendo que Itachi lo mirara.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? —Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Itachi se tensara ligeramente.

—En realidad no sé cómo responderte, pero si tuviera que decir algo seria que volvimos en el tiempo —Respondió Itachi.

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar, ya que ha pasado por mucho recientemente y el simple hecho de que ha viajado por el tiempo no lo sorprendió.

—¿Crees que hemos viajado al pasado? —Pregunto Naruto, Itachi lo miro y sonrió poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Naruto.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar —Respondió Itachi revolviéndole el cabello a Naruto.

Naruto lo miro, él no estaba sorprendido ni choqueado por la probabilidad de haber viajado al pasado.

—Si no fuera pasado no estuviera contigo ¿no? —Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras aquellas imágenes del asesinato de Itachi pasaban por su mente.

Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, él se lanzó hacia el Uchiha y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El Uchiha rio ligeramente devolviendo el abrazo.

Duraron varios minutos, mientras Itachi consolaba al joven Naruto.

Hasta que él se separó repentinamente y lo miro.

—Entonces Madara debe estar vivo —Habló Naruto haciendo que Itachi abriera los ojos ligeramente.

—Naruto… antes de que yo muriera él estaba vivo —Comento Itachi, los ojos de Naruto se agrandara a más no poder.

— ** _Madara, Zetsu y Itachi ellos dejaron sus vidas solo por verte luchar para conseguir algo que ellos no pudieron_** **—** Su mente se fue retorciendo mientras aquellas palabras se iluminaban en su mente.

Poco a poco se fueron repitiendo, hasta que algunas iban desapareciendo.

Hasta que una frase se quedó.

— ** _Madara dejo su vida solo por verte luchar para conseguir algo que él no pudo—_** Fue aquella frase.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, como aquella frase se incrustaba en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

El rápidamente se agarró la cabeza la cual comenzó a doler fuertemente.

Itachi miraba como Naruto comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza, el rápidamente se acercó, pero de repente su cuerpo se paralizo por completo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Naruto.

Aquellos ojos rojos, con tres circulo, uno en el centro del iris y los otros dos en un patrón que se extiende a lo largo del globo ocular con nueves tomoes repartidos en distintos círculos.

Su mirada se congelo viendo aquellos ojos.

— _¿Q-Qué…?_ —Pensó Itachi mirándolos.

— ** _Naruto-kun, es hora de comenzar tu misión_** **—** Aquella voz en la mente de Naruto antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su vista.

Naruto se desmayó, rápidamente Itachi lo agarro antes de que se golpease con el suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Susurro Itachi mirando al rubio desmayado.

( _Mientras tanto en Konoha…)_

En las puertas de la aldea un grupo de Shinobis se asomaban entre las cimas de los árboles del bosque, los cuales rápidamente aterrizaron junto a la puerta, antes de que dos personas evitaran su paso.

—¡Identifíquense! —Uno de los porteros de la aldea.

—Izumo, no es tiempo de bromas —Respondió el líder de aquel grupo.

El portero rápidamente se sorprendió y se sonrojo de vergüenza a no reconocer a sus propios aliados.

—Lo siento, Sakuya —Comento hacia la peliblanca, su compañero rio ligeramente.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea, Izumo y su compañero se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al grupo.

Izumo miro hacia todos los integrantes de aquel grupo y sus ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder cuando miro hacia una joven de pelo rosado en la espalda de Sakuya.

—¿Q-Quien es? —Tartamudeo Izumo mientras el grupo corría hacia el centro de la aldea desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

—Creo que es su hija… —Respondió su compañero también sorprendido.

—¿¡Tiene una hija!? —Exclamo Izumo mientras su compañero lo miraba.

—Tendrás que preguntarle —Comento su compañero volviendo a su trabajo como portero de la aldea.

—¡Oye no me dejes con la duda! —Exclamo mientras seguía a su compañero.

 _(Con el grupo…)_

—¡Busquen a Tsunade-sama al igual que Jiraiya los estaré esperando en la torre Hokage! —Exclamo Sakuya al resto del grupo los cuales asintieron y se dispersaron un busca de los mencionados.

Sakuya siguió su camino hacia la torre Hokage.

 _(Torre Hokage…)_

Minato se encontraba haciendo algunos papeles, él se encontraba totalmente estresado ya que al despertar el día de hoy se topó con que su esposa había vuelto hacer jinchuriki del Kyubi, la gran explosión de chakra que sucedió cuando Kushina se dio cuenta atemorizo a la mitad de la aldea.

Junto a sus dos hijos.

Aunque él estaba en shock total, tuvo que tranquilizar a Kushina rápidamente para evitar otro derrame de chakra.

Después de eso tuvo que lidiar con todos los aldeanos que notaron el chakra.

—Es una prueba de un jutsu, no hay que preocuparse —Fue lo que les dijo tranquilizándolos ligeramente.

Unas horas después recibió la información que Akatsuki había atacado al transporte que traía a la hija de Sakuya.

Él iba a ir, pero antes de que pueda marcharse Jiraiya al igual que Tsunade se le presentaron.

—Nuestro Chakra ha desaparecido —Fue lo que los legendarios Sannin le comentaron.

Eso lo desconcertó completamente mientras pensaba en lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Fue lo que respondió Minato mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade comenzaban a pensar sobre lo que habrá sucedido con su chakra.

Las horas pasaban mientras ellos investigaban, pero finalmente se rindieron a no tener pista o cualquier cosa como para seguir con la investigación.

Ellos simplemente asintieron en compresión, pero ellos dos sabían que les tomaría varios meses en recobrar todo su chakra.

Después de todo eso, hay se encontraba revisando algunos archivos de comercio como de otras cosas para beneficio para su aldea.

¡Pam!

La puerta se abrió de repente haciéndolo sobresaltar de su silla.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el causante de eso.

—Sakuya —Comento Minato mirando a la peliblanca.

—Minato —Respondió Sakuya avanzando hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunto Minato dejando a un lado los papeles y concentrándose en la shinobi.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder a darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven que se encontraba en la espalda de Sakuya.

—¿Hitomi? —Levantándose, la peliblanca asintió.

Pero antes de que Minato pudiera hacer otra pregunta el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que mirara a esa dirección.

—Es malo dejar la puerta abierta —Comento Jiraiya junto a Tsunade, ellos caminaron hacia la peliblanca en el centro de aquella sala.

—Se pueden retirar —Habló Sakuya hacia el grupo que se encontraba en la puerta, ellos asintieron y se dispersaron.

No sin antes cerrar la puerta, haciendo que todos los presentes se les creara una gota de sudor.

—¿Y a que nos has llamado? —Pregunto Tsunade hacia la peliblanca, la cual agarro una silla y con cuidado puso a Hitomi en ella.

La joven se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Hay otro Uchiha suelto —Soltó Sakuya haciendo que los demás quedaran totalmente en shock.

—¿Q-Que? —Tartamudeo Jiraiya intentado ver si ella se había confundido.

—Como lo dije, hay otro uchiha aparte de Itachi fuera de la aldea —Volvió a decir Sakuya.

Los demás estaban en shock total mirando a la shinobi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto? —Esta vez pregunto Minato quien había salido rápidamente del shock.

—Yo no, pero ella sí —Respondió mirando hacia la joven dormida.

—¿C-Como sabes que es verdad? —Pregunto Jiraiya mientras pensaba que fue una confusión de la joven.

—Yo también dude, pero ella dijo "Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de Mikoto-san" —Fue la respuesta.

—¿Te dijo como era? O ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Pregunto Tsunade quien había estado totalmente sorprendida.

—No me dijo como era, pero me dijo que se llamaba Izuna —Respondió, rápidamente Minato busco en su escritorio algunos papeles.

El saco una carpeta y rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

—No hay ningún Uchiha llamado así —Comento Minato cerrando aquel archivo.

Ninguno hablo durante varios minutos mientras aceptaban a situación.

—Hmm… —Una voz interrumpió el silencio.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección de aquella voz y se dieron cuenta que la joven Hitomi se estaba despertando.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Hitomi apenas despertando.

—En Konoha —Una voz conocida hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente y mirara hacia aquella persona.

—Pensé que era un sueño… —Murmuro Hitomi mirando hacia Sakuya delante de ella.

—Hitomi… —Comento Jiraiya acercándose hacia la joven.

—¿Es verdad que conociste a Izuna? —Pregunto Jiraiya, la joven asintió haciendo que los presentes se tensaran.

—Y ¿Cómo era? Ya que tengo tiempo que no lo veo —Pregunto Jiraiya intentando sacar información.

—Él tenía como 12 años, tiene el pelo amarrillo con algunos rasgos rojos y también tenía un arma muy rara, creo que era algo así como un abanico grante, no recuerdo muy bien su ropa… pero lo más extraño fueron sus marcas en sus mejillas —Respondió la joven, mientras todos entraron en un shock total.

—¿M-Marcas… —Tartamudeo Minato.

—E-En la m-mejillas? —Termino Sakuya.

Hitomi asintió.

—Eran como las de un gato o un zorro —Respondió.

¡Pam!

Minato, Sakuya al igual que los Sannin se desmayaron.

—¿Dije algo mal? —Se preguntó a si misma Hitomi mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala en busca de ayuda.

 _(Al día siguiente… 12:05 PM de la Noche)_

 _(En aquella cueva con Naruto y Itachi…)_

Itachi miraba a Naruto el cual estaba acostado en el saco de dormir dentro de aquella cueva, él no había despertado del día de ayer, y pensó que tal vez se debía del cansancio de lo que tuvo que pasar ayer.

Sin mencionar que tenía que descansar adecuadamente.

Poco a poco los ojos de Naruto se comenzaron a abrir dando la señal de que sea despertado.

Itachi rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Itachi? —Comento Naruto haciendo que se acercara para ver lo que quería.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Itachi, Naruto lo miro haciendo que los ojos de Itachi se agrandaran a más no poder.

El Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Naruto estaba activo.

Estos eran absolutamente diferentes al Mangekyō normal que él había despertado, eran rojos con dos tomoes en el centro del iris con un circulo contorneándolo, los dos tomoes eran de diferente color uno era negro y el otro blanco, el circulo también tenía tres tomoes, pero esos eran de color negro y por ultimo otro circulo más grande que él anterior este también poseía tomoes, pero a diferencia este tenía seis del mismo color.

Itachi estaba en shock mirando a aquellos ojos, pero su mirada se topó con los dos tomoes en el centro de sus ojos.

— _¿Qué demonios?_ —Pensó Itachi recordando que ningún Sharingan que ha visto tenían ese distinto color en un tomoe.

—Es el Yang —Comento Naruto haciendo que Itachi se sorprendiera a más no poder.

—Es diferente por esto —Volvió a hablar Naruto alzando su mano derecha mostrando una figura en su palma.

Era la de un sol blanco.

Itachi no pudo aceptar lo que él dijo y rápidamente el dio un suspiro.

—Parece que tienes muchas cosas que contarme —Habló Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no explotar por tanta información desconocida.

Sin mencionar, el dónde el saco el Sharingan.

Naruto asintió y hablo.

—Supongo que desde el principio —Respondió Naruto, sabiendo que en algún momento tenía que hablar con Itachi sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, Naruto se acomodó y comenzó a contar todo desde el principio.

 _(Varias horas después…)_

Allí se encontraba Itachi sudando a más no poder, mientras terminaba de escuchar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que ellos se habían separado.

Su terrible tratamiento en Konoha, su encuentro con Madara, el día en que Madara le dijo que él tenía en Sharingan, su entrenamiento, el encuentro con Hitomi, la conversación con Kyubi, el encuentro con Masaki… absolutamente todo.

Incluso todas las aventuras que él y Madara hicieron.

— _Ya entiendo como Madara ha cambiado tanto…_ —Pensó Itachi recordando como a él se le informo que Madara fue la persona más odiada.

Como algunas personas lo mencionaban como arrogante incomprensible, que solo buscaba poder para usarlo para su propio oficio.

Aquella vez en la que se encontró con Madara, él pensó que ya estaba muerto, ya que estar cara a cara contra un llamado Dios no era posible que sobreviviera, pero después se dio cuenta de que él no era como todos lo conocen.

Aunque el no pudo hablar por mucho con él, el simplemente vio que era todo lo contrario.

Un ser de que estar orgulloso.

Pero todo eso pensado no quita el hecho de que él estaba totalmente anonadado con lo demás que Naruto le contó.

—Y pensar que serias y lo que eres ahora… —Hablo al azar Itachi haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

—Sin mencionar, lo que te has encontrado —Volvió a hablar Itachi.

—Me iré a dormir —Comento Itachi levantándose y dirigiéndose a un saco al lado de él, se acomodó y rápidamente cerró los ojos para poder irse al mundo de los sueños.

Naruto tenía una gran gota de sudor.

— _Supongo que lo tomo bien ¿no?_ —Pensó.

Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar a fuera de la cueva.

—Si tienes hambre, por aquí cerca hay algunas frutas como agua —Comento a su espalda Itachi haciendo que Naruto asintiera.

Dormir tanto resulto ser un poco problemático en la situación en que se encontraban.

Él comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios para calentar durante algunos minutos.

—¡Me voy! —Exclamo Naruto hacia Itachi, el cual no respondió.

El rápidamente se posiciono y tomo un impulso y con fuerza salto lejos de la cueva para adentrarse al gran bosque que lo rodea.

 _(Varias horas después…)_

 _(Konohagakure… Hospital de la aldea)_

 _(En alguna habitación dentro de aquel edificio…)_

En una cama de hospital se encontraba un rubio dormido, mientras justo al lado se encontraba una pelirroja durmiendo la cual estaba dormida en una silla, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en la misma cama que en la del rubio.

Los ojos del rubio poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse.

—¿Eh? —Pensó Minato mirando el techo blanco.

El rápidamente miro a su alrededor, él se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital, se iba levantar, pero un peso en su estómago hizo que fuera imposible.

El miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de aquella presencia.

—¿Kushina? —Susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo puro.

No hubo respuesta, el rio ligeramente.

—Supongo que has dejado a mis niños con Mikoto… —Susurro, mientras terminaba de mirar su alrededor por si había otro ser.

El duró varios minutos acariciando su pelo, después se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido.

— _No estabas perdido ¿eh?_ —Rio en sus pensamientos.

— _Aunque cambies todo tu ser, esas marcas son tus pequeñas marcas únicas —_ Recordando que Naruko como Menma las tenían, pero eran ligeramente más pequeñas que las de Naruto cuando lo vio por ultimas vez.

Pero volvió a pensar en lo ocurrió recientemente.

— _Y supongo que habrá muchas cosas que explicar… —_ Volvió a pensar, la posibilidad de que el tuviera el Sharingan era ligeramente imposible.

— _Pero con muchas cosas que has pasado y ver que lo has obtenido no es de sorprender —_ Tristemente pensando en todo lo que paso el pequeño Naruto en su aldea.

— _Supongo que no nos perdonaras, pero dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo… es pero que sea verdad —_ Se perdía completamente en sus pensamientos.

— _He intentado pagar por lo que paso, pero no hay nada que fuera tan difícil como para comparar lo que tu sufriste —_ Ya aquellas palabras poco a poco les fueron afectando.

— _Si piensas matarme, lo aceptare… Pero por favor perdóname —_ Las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a bajar de su rostro.

— _Juro que te haré lo más feliz que pueda_ —Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— _Tú, Kushina, Naruko, Menma, todos… no los volveré a decepcionar_ —Su mirada se dirigió hacia Kushina.

La cual poco a poco fue despertando, al igual que la luz del día.

— _Solo espérame, iré a buscarte donde sea_ —Sus palabras volvieron a recobrar aquel calor sentimental único.

Kushina levanto su rostro, aquel maquillaje se encontraba totalmente dispersado por su cara, dando la señal de a ver llorado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por el rostro de ella.

Ella rápidamente se lanzó abrazando al rubio.

—¿E-Es ve-verdad? —Tartamudeo ligeramente Kushina entre el llanto.

—Lo encontramos —Respondió Minato devolvió el abrazo.

Los dos comenzaron a llorar unidos a la luz del amanecer.


	14. Familias

_Los dos comenzaron a llorar unidos a la luz del amanecer._

* * *

 _(Horas después… 10:00 am)_

 _(En aquella cueva…)_

—¿Nos vamos? —Itachi quien traía puesto una camisa azul oscuro con dos tomoes en su espalda uno negro y otro blanco, sus pantalones eran de color negro total con su bolsa de Kunais en su pierna derecha.

—¡Vámonos! —Respondió el rubio, quien se había cambiado la ropa, ahora traía una camisa negra con mangas largas, pantalones ambu con las rodillas envueltas en vendas blancas, el no traía una bolsa de Kunais ya que todas sus armas estaban en sellos para así ser más fáciles de manejar en batallas y por ultimo su gunbai el cual estaba en su espalda.

Su pelo rubio con ciertas marcas rojizas caía en su espalda, el no quiso cambiar su aspecto ya que le recordaba mucho a Madara.

Todas las cosas en la cueva fueron selladas para poder irse con ningún pesó adicional.

Ellos caminaron fuera de la cueva y saltaron lejos de ella desapareciendo entre los árboles.

 _(Konohagakure no sato… Torre Hokage)_

—Según la información de Hitomi, ellos se vieron en la pequeña aldea al norte de la Montaña Cementerio entre Takigakure y Otogakure —El Hokage de la aldea sentado en su escritorio.

Delante de él se encontraban 15 ambu elites.

Entre ellos se encontraban, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, y los dos legendarios Sannin.

—Investiguen todo lo posible —Comento Minato mientras los demás asentían.

—Creo que estas exagerando mucho… —Murmuro Jiraiya, pero rápidamente se calló cuando recibió una mirada el rubio.

—¡Hokage-sama! —Un exclamo hizo que la mirada del rubio se dirigiera a pelinegra.

—Jiraiya-sama tiene razón, no hay que porqué llevar a tantos, con solo algunos rastreadores estaría bien ¿no? —Habló Kurenai, haciendo que algunos ambu a su alrededor comenzaran a murmurar.

 _¡Pam!_

Un gran golpe por parte de Minato hacia el escritorio.

—¿Quieren desobedecerme? —Pregunto Minato con un tono enfadado.

Los murmullos se dispersaron, un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala.

Duraron varios minutos en silencio, el rubio acepto que ninguno lo va a volver a interrumpir y volvió a hablar.

—Su misión es buscar toda la información posible sobre, Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki en ese lugar —Informo Minato.

Grandes jadeos se escucharon.

 _¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta tranquilizo brevemente el momento.

—Pasé —Comento Minato, haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

La puerta se abrió completamente mostrando a dos personas, madre e hija.

Sakuya Izanami, Hitomi Izanami, la madre estaba totalmente vestido de ambu excepto que esta no traía su máscara, en cambio Hitomi traía puesto la chaqueta Chunin con su respectivo traje.

—Participaremos —Habló Sakuya hacia Minato haciendo que él cruzara los brazos.

—¿Por qué deb…? —Fue callado cuando Sakuya levanto su palma, dando la señal que ella no había terminado.

—Ellos pueden estar muy lejos de donde se encontraron, por eso necesitan conocer sus chakras para poder encontrarlos—Informo Sakuya haciendo que Minato se confundiera al igual que el resto de las personas en la sala.

—Digamos, que ellos pueden ocultarse entre las demás personas, pero para su defecto su chakra no cambia y podríamos encontrarlos más fácilmente —Explico Sakuya, haciendo que algunos asintieran.

Muchas palmadas dirigidas a sus caras se escucharon.

—Eso es lo más básico, que un ninja debe saber… —Murmuro Minato dando se cuenta que ha olvidado complemente lo básico que un rastreador debe saber.

Al igual que Minato, varios susurros de vergüenza ligeramente se escucharon.

Sakuya y Hitomi caminaron hacia el escritorio y se detuvieron justo delante del mismo.

—Y ella es la única que los conoce, después de tanto tiempo —Volvió a hablar Sakuya, haciendo que Minato comprendiera el hecho de que necesitaban a Hitomi.

Minato suspiro, y rápidamente miro hacia ellas dos.

—Como sea, no hay tiempo que perder —Habló, haciendo que ellas sonrieran por la victoria.

—Formen los grupos y vayan a la puerta principal, los alcanzare después —Ordeno Minato, los shinobis delante de él asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—Estas tomando unas decisiones muy estúpidas —Comento Jiraiya, quien se encontraba sentado en una ventana mirando hacia la aldea.

Él se había quedado, al igual que Sakuya y Hitomi.

—La única decisión estúpida fue obedecerte aquella vez —Replico Minato, Sakuya y Hitomi comenzaron a tener miedo por la gran cantidad de tensión que esa pequeña conversación ocasiono.

Jiraiya bajo la mirada ligeramente, pero después de varios segundos salto para reencontrarse con los equipos ambu.

—¿Qué desean? No tengo mucho tiempo como ustedes sabrán—Pregunto Minato mirando hacia las personas delante de él.

—¿Estás seguro que es él? —Pregunto la joven Hitomi, haciendo que Minato se comenzaran a enojar.

Pero Sakuya levanto la palma evitando que se enojara más.

—Él pudo enfrentar ligeramente a Itachi como al otro —Comento Hitomi, mientras se avergonzaba de olvidar el nombre del compañero de Itachi.

—Y digamos que Naruko-san y Menma-san no están a su nivel —Esta vez habló Sakuya, Minato se iba a enojar por decir que sus hijos eran débiles, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era la pura verdad.

Ellos todavía no están preparados para la prueba de la academia para poder ver si serán ninjas o tendrán que esperar más.

—Hitomi —Habló seriamente Minato, haciendo que la joven se tensara.

—¿Qué nivel le das? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Jonin —Respondió brevemente Hitomi, haciendo que Minato asintiera, pero después de un tiempo dirigió su mano a su barbilla.

—Supongo que me supero… —Comento Minato riendo ligeramente en la última parte, haciendo que a Hitomi y Sakuya se le crease una gran gota de sudor.

— _Padre e hijo_ —Pensaron.

Pero luego de varios segundos sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

—¿¡No estas sorprendido!? —Exclamo Sakuya mientras Hitomi asentía.

—Cuando Hitomi-chan se graduó a Chunin hace varios días, literalmente quería hacerle una gran fiesta —Comento Sakuya haciendo que Hitomi se sonrojara en vergüenza y murmurara cosas como sin sentido.

Minato las miro con una tensa sonrisa con las más levantadas dando la señal que se calmaran, el ligeramente pensó en lo que dijo Sakuya y un pensamiento surgió.

— _Ella fue atacada cuando regresaba a Konoha_ —Exclamo en su mente Minato.

—Felicitaciones —Felicito Minato rápidamente para evitar algún problema, Hitomi en respuesta le agradeció.

Sakuya lo miro con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

—No hay tiempo para hablar, tal vez seguimos después —Comento riendo tensamente Minato, haciendo que las shinobis delante de él blufearan, pero asintieron en compresión.

Ellas desaparecieron en una pequeña explosión de humo.

La mirada de Minato se tornó seria cuando ya estaba totalmente solo en la sala.

— _Sea quien sea, es mejor estar preparado_ —Pensó, mientras recordaba que Naruto tuvo que tener un sensei para estar a tal nivel.

Y él lo iba a interrogar para sacar toda la información acerca de Naruto.

El tomo varios Kunais de su estilo, junto algunos pergaminos y los sello en su chaqueta para evitar tener que llevarlos en las manos.

— _¡Bien!_ _Es hora de buscarte_ —Pensó Minato listo para irse en busca de su hijo.

 _¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada llego a los oídos de Minato.

— _¿Quién ahora…?_ _—_ Pensó Minato con cierta vena en su cabeza.

—¿Hokage-sama? —Una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

—Pasé —Comento Minato haciendo que la puerta se abriera mostrando a la líder Uchiha.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto rápidamente el rubio intentado perder el menos tiempo posible.

—Le puedes dar esto a Itachi —Respondió Mikoto mientras alzaba su mano derecha mostrando una carta.

Ella vestía el uniforme Jonin, ya que no quiso ser más una ama de casa y después de la masacre ella comenzó a hacer misiones para despejarse la mente también para cuidar de su hija e hijo, su cabello negro bajaba hasta su cintura, dejándolo totalmente suelto.

Minato miro la carta sorprendido, pero ligeramente sacudió su cabeza.

— _Kushina-chan debió_ _decirle_ —Pensó Minato tomando la carta.

—No prometo nada —Comento Minato mientras pensaba en lo difícil que sería hablar con Itachi.

Ella simplemente lo miró y le agradeció.

—Él, la aceptara estoy segura de eso —Respondió Mikoto, mirando ligeramente la carta.

—Cuida a los demás en mi ausencia —Comento el rubio, mientras la Uchiha asentía.

Rápidamente guardo la carta en su capa, él se despidió de Mikoto y despareció en un destello amarillo.

—Es pero que vuelvas otra vez… Itachi —Un ligero susurro por parte de Mikoto antes de voltearse e irse de la sala.

 _(Puerta principal de Konoha…)_

 _(Varios minutos después…)_

Varios grupos se encontraban en aquella gran puerta principal de Konoha, esperando a su líder.

Ellos charlaban entre sí, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando un destello amarrillo apareció delante de ellos.

—¡Bien! ¿Todos listos? —Comento el recién llegado Minato mirando a sus aliados delante de él, los cuales asintieron en confirmación.

—¡Vámonos! —Habló volteándose y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la dirección planeada, al igual que él, todo los demás lo siguieron.

—¿A dónde irán, Kotetsu? —Pregunto Izumo a su compañero mirando como los equipos desaparecían a lo lejos entre los arbustos y árboles.

—Nunca te enteras de nada… —Respondió su compañero dirigiéndose a su puesto.

—Arg ¿Por qué siempre me dejas con la duda? —Exclamo Izumo, su compañero siguió su camino hasta sentarse y encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé —Respondió riendo a lo último, haciendo que una vena se creara en la cabeza de Izumo.

— _Bastardo_ —Pensó Izumo, para después dirigirse hacia su compañero y sentarse junto a él para volver a su trabajo como guardián de la puerta.

 _(Con Naruto y Itachi…)_

Después de correr varios minutos entre los arboles por fin llegaron a la pequeña aldea cerca de la guarida de Madara.

Ellos se encontraban en la entrada de aquella pequeña aldea, los guardias de la aldea los miraron y se acercaron para ver lo que ellos querían.

Itachi los convenció de que solo estaban para comprar algunos suministros y no se quedarían mucho tiempo, los guardias aceptaron y los dejaron pasar.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas, si quieres buscar algo es momento de hacerlo —Le comento Itachi adentrándose en la aldea, Naruto lo miró y asintió.

—No tardare —Respondió Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Itachi seguía caminando a través de las calles mientras miraba algunas tiendas.

Hasta que de pronto un cuervo lo sobrevoló para después aterrizar en su hombro derecho.

Itachi lo miro ligeramente antes de que cuervo volara de nuevo.

—Tardaran un buen rato… —Susurro Itachi siguiendo su camino.

 _(Con Naruto… Guarida de Madara)_

Allí se encontraba el joven rubio, parado totalmente en la sala de aquella sentimental guarida, su mirada recorría toda la sala, mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas que en ella habitaban.

Él y Madara habían decorado un poco la sala, ya que antes parecía una simple habitación hecha de piedra, aunque tenían que comprar algunas cosas, la mayoría fueron creadas por el Mokuton de Madara.

Él sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de esos recuerdos y se concentró.

—No es un buen momento… —Susurro Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, los momentos de su vida creados en esa guarida comenzaron a llenar su mente.

Aunque él intentaba deshacerse de ellos, los recuerdos regresaban sin importan cuan quiera evitarlos.

No quería dejarlos, simplemente quería reservarlos para otro momento.

—Por fin —Mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, el rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro.

El suspiro mientras los recuerdos del día en que todo se vino abajo, comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

Los ignoro y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde se encontraba todos sus Jutsus incompletos.

Rápidamente los guardo todos en un sello, aunque también guardo varios libros.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo vas hacer útil —Comento Naruto mirando un pergamino que contenía la historia shinobi.

Este a diferencia de los demás, fue escrito por Madara para él, también el uchiha escribió algunos pergaminos con varios Jutsus únicos como también prohibidos y de distintos elementos.

—Espero vivir lo suficiente como para aprenderme todo esto —Comento Naruto con cierta gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Aunque solo eran algunos pergaminos, ellos tenían miles de jutsus por cada elemento de chakra sin importar si fuese en Kekkei Genkai u otro elemento único.

Todos escritos por Madara con la ayuda de clones.

Aunque el mentalmente le agradeció, ya que si no fuera por esos pergaminos él no hubiera creado sus jutsus.

—Creo que es todo —Habló Naruto terminado de guardas los pergaminos.

El salió de su habitación sin mover nada más, el no quiso desordenar la cueva ya que para él es algo muy importante.

Fue su primera casa.

Aunque le entristecía tener que dejar la guarida tenía que seguir con su camino y más cuando hay un objetivo que conseguir.

Él no podía quedarse, aunque podía entrenar aquí era mejor salir y recorrer el mundo en busca de experiencias nuevas.

"Hay cosas que solo se consiguen si las buscas" La frase que Madara le decía cuando se iban a entrenar a otros lugares.

Sacudió su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos, no tenía tiempo para eso, Itachi lo estaba esperando.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala donde apareció, y le hecho la última mirada a aquella cueva.

—Es hora de comenzar mi propio camino…—Fue la última frase que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 _(Con Itachi… Dentro de la aldea)_

Él ya había comprado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir algunas semanas, el las sello y las guardo.

Ahora se encontraba caminando alrededor de la aldea mientras esperaba a Naruto.

—Supongo que tendrá hambre —Mirando un pequeño restaurante cerca del centro de la aldea.

Era simple por fuera, solo dos telas blancas eran la puerta del lugar.

Se dirigió hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera entrar una explosión de humo a su lado hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Yo! —Saludo Naruto apareciendo entre el humo.

Itachi lo miro de reojo.

—Vamos a comer —Comento Itachi entrando, la Naruto lo miro para después seguirlo.

 _Grum…_

El sonido del estómago de Naruto

—Justo a tiempo —Respondió Naruto sonrojado.

Itachi y Naruto se sorprendieron ligeramente al darse cuenta que el lugar estaba un lleno totalmente de gente.

Las mesas eran para seis personas con un gran asiento solo en dos lados, las mesas estaban dentro de pequeños cuartos para evitar incomodar a las demás personas a su alrededor.

—Naruto —Comento Itachi mirando a una mesa despejada al final de la sala.

—La tengo —Respondió Naruto despareciendo en un estallido de velocidad, llego rápidamente hasta la mesa para evitar que otros la tomasen.

Después de que Itachi lo alcanzara, se sentaron y esperaron a los camareros del lugar.

Pasaron varios segundos y una joven camino en su dirección y se paró mirando hacia ellos.

—¿Qué desean? —Pregunto amablemente la camarera, mostrándoles una pequeña lista.

Itachi y Naruto rápidamente analizaron la lista y señalaron al plato escogido.

Ella asintió.

—Su plato estará listo en poco tiempo —Comento la camarera retirándose.

Naruto y Itachi duraron segundos en silencio mientras aquella joven desaparecía entre la gente.

—Es una trampa —Suspiro Naruto haciendo que Itachi asintieran, las listas de los tipos de comida que ofrecían ya estaban en la mesa al igual que una pequeña campana para llamar a los camareros.

Y por lo lleno de gente que está el lugar, era imposible que los atendieran rápidamente.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a mirarlos.

—Lo siento, buscan mi cabeza —Se disculpó Itachi recordando que es un ninja renegado y como tal está en el libro bingo.

Naruto cruzo los brazos y lo miro con enojo.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar… —Murmuro con cierto enojo, haciendo que una gota de sudor se crease en la cabeza del uchiha.

 _Pam…_

El sonido de un gran golpe.

Un grupo de mercenarios estaba delante de ellos, el líder había chocado un gran mazo contra la mesa.

—Itachi Uchiha… —Hablo el líder del grupo.

Itachi no respondió.

El líder comenzó a reír mientras los demás del grupo preparaban sus armas.

—Muere —Susurro el líder lanzándose contra Itachi al igual que los demás.

Naruto y Itachi simplemente los miraron e hicieron un sello de manos.

 _(Varios minutos después…)_

 _(Puertas de la pequeña aldea…)_

—Supongo que no tenía remedio —Comento Naruto saliendo de la aldea mientras en el fondo un pequeño restaurante estaba en llamas.

Itachi asintió ligeramente.

—Es hora de irnos —Comento Itachi hacia Naruto el cual asintió.

Los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Pasaron varios segundos y de repente varios grupos de ambu aterrizaron en el mismo lugar donde ellos habían desaparecido.

—¡Busquen en toda la aldea! —Exclamo Minato mientras corría hacia dentro de la pequeña aldea.

Los demás asintieron y se dispersaron en busca de sus objetivos.

 _(Con Naruto y Itachi…)_

 _(Varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea…)_

 _Puff…_

El sonido de una explosión de humo en medio de un sendero el cual estaba dentro de un bosque.

—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Naruto saliendo entre el humo.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Itachi? —Pregunto confundido Naruto.

El miro hacia su costado y no vio al Uchiha, rápidamente se giró para mirar a su alrededor para intentar ver a Itachi.

Pero no lo logro.

—¿E-Eh? —Tartamudeo Naruto mientras las gotas de sudor comenzaron a crearse en su rostro.

 _(En el centro de aquella aldea…)_

—Nada —Comento Kakashi apareciendo junto a Rin y otros ambu.

—Nada —Otra voz aterrizando al lado de Kakashi, esta vez era Anko junto a Kurenai y su grupo ambu.

—Igual —Habló Asuma apareciendo delante de ellos con su grupo.

—Busquemos a los demás —Propuso Kakashi haciendo que los demás asintieran y se dirigieran hacia el último grupo.

 _(Con Minato…)_

—¿Nos esperabas? —Pregunto Minato mirando a Itachi Uchiha el cual estaba sentado en una rama.

Ellos se encontraban un poco alejados de la aldea, ya que al no encontrarlos se alejaron para revisar.

Itachi no respondió, simplemente se levantó y aterrizo delante de ellos.

Maito Gai, y los legendarios Sannin eran los acompañantes de Minato.

—Gai, quiero que vayas y les digas a los demás que busquen a Naruto cerca de aquí tal vez a algunos kilómetros —Ordeno Minato al Jonin, el cual asintió en seriedad no sin antes levantar el pulgar.

— _Si Itachi está aquí Naruto debe estar cerca —_ Pensó el rubio, mientras creía que había alguna razón de que Itachi estuviera aquí.

—Hai —Respondió antes de desaparecer en un borrón verde.

—¿Y dónde está? —Pregunto Minato a Itachi el cual no respondió.

—Uchiha, no hay tiempo para bromear —Habló Tsunade.

Jiraiya iba a hablar, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Déjenos solos —Habló Minato haciendo que Jiraiya y Tsunade lo mirasen.

—Es una orden —Volvió a hablar el rubio, haciendo que Tsunade gruñera ligeramente, pero asintiera al igual que Jiraiya.

—Ten cuidado —Comento Jiraiya antes de voltearse e irse con Tsunade hacia la posición de los demás.

 _(Con Naruto…)_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —Pensó el rubio mientras saltaba de rama a rama devuelta a aquella aldea.

Cuando no encontró a Itachi él pensó que estaría en la aldea ya que es el único lugar donde ellos se podrían encontrar.

—¡Oye! —Una voz femenina a sus espaldas, se sorprendió totalmente pero el rápidamente puso su mano derecha en su gunbai preparándose para cualquiera ataque.

Él se detuvo en una rama de un árbol, el sonido de alguien aterrizando justo atrás de él se escuchó.

—Izuna —Él se paralizo completamente cuando aquella voz pronuncio aquel nombre.

El poco a poco se comenzó a voltear, y su mirada se dirigió hacia aquella persona.

Una joven de pelo rosado con un atuendo Chunin justo al lado de otra la cual parecía mayor, pero a diferencia esta tenía el pelo blanco y vestía un traje ambu.

Naruto rápidamente las analizo de pies a cabeza a ambas mujeres y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder cuando su mirada se fijó en el símbolo de las cintas de la aldea que provenían.

Konohagakure no sato.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció.

—¡Izuna! —Exclamo la joven con entusiasmo hacia el rubio, quien no respondió.

La peliblanca a notar eso gruño ligeramente.

—O debería decir Naruto… —Esta vez habló la peliblanca, mirando hacia el rubio.

La peli rosa la miro ligeramente con enojo, haciendo que ella se confundiera.

—Hokage-sama debería decírselo primero… —Regaño la joven haciendo que la peliblanca cruzara los brazos.

—Al menos debería estar aquí —Bufeo la peliblanca.

La peli rosa no respondió, pero también concordó con eso.

—Oye, que tal si nos vamos con los demás —Propuso la joven mirando hacia el rubio.

Naruto poco a poco levanto la mirada haciendo que las dos lo mirasen.

Los ojos de la peliblanca se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando vio que los ojos del rubio eran rojos con tres tomoes.

—S-Sharingan —Tartamudeo la peliblanca, intentando salir del asombro.

—No te mentí —Respondió la joven.

Naruto levanto su mano izquierda y formo un sello de manos.

Los ojos de Sakuya se volvieron a agrandar mientras rápidamente se posicionaba delante de la joven pelo rosa.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamo la peliblanca antes de ser devorada por una gran bola de fuego.

 _(Con Minato y Itachi…)_

 _Pam…_

El sonido de una explosión a lo lejos.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tartamudeo el rubio mirando a la nube de humo que se había formado a lo lejos.

El rápidamente se volteo y se propuso a ir a investigar.

—No te preocupes, es solo Naruto —Una voz neutral a su espalda hizo que se detuviese por completo.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a más no poder cuando aquel nombre llego a sus oídos.

—¡Que están haciendo! —Exclamo el rubio preocupado por su hijo mientras pensaba que lo demás lo intentaban asesinar.

—No deberías preocuparte por él, preocúpate por lo demás—La misma voz neutral del Uchiha a su espalda.

Minato poco a poco se fue volteando.

—Acuérdate, él ya no te pertenece —Habló Itachi sin emoción alguna, de repente un destello amarillo se ilumino enfrente de él justo antes de que un kunai se posicionara en su cuello.

Minato está delante de el con su kunai en el cuello del Uchiha.

—Tú lo abandonaste y lo olvidaste… —Habló Itachi cerrando los ojos mientras Minato miraba con rabia.

—Mientras que otro lo acogió y le dio todo lo que ustedes no le dieron —Abriendo los ojos mostrando su Sharingan.

—No te des ilusiones Minato, el ya no es tu hijo —Habló mientras comenzaba hacer sellos de manos.

—Y nunca lo será —Antes de que una explosión de fuego se comiera a los dos shinobis.

 _(Con Naruto…)_

La gran nube de humo comenzó a disiparse mientras Naruto agarraba su gunbai.

—Tranquilízate, gaki —Comento Jiraiya quien estaba delante de las dos mujeres.

Pero detrás de él también se encontraba Tsunade cubriendo a las dos shinobis.

—No ent-t... —Comenzó Jiraiya antes de ser interrumpido por una pata en la cabeza por parte de Naruto, haciéndolo volar hacia un costado.

Los ojos de Tsunade se agrandaron a más no poder, mientras Naruto hacia una vuelta en el aire para quedar cara a cara con Tsunade.

El mismo sello de manos se formó en la mano de Naruto.

— _¡Mierda!_ —Pensó la rubia antes de voltearse y cubrir con su cuerpo a las dos shinobis.

Naruto inhalo aire y de suspiro lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia la Sannin.

Pero de repente una gran pared de tierra se levantó delante de los tres shinobis evitando el impacto del fuego.

Rin Nohara como los demás shinobis de Konoha habían llegado justo a tiempo, lo suficiente como para que la compañera de Kakashi crease la pared de tierra evitando que salieran heridos.

Todos los demás rápidamente se dispersaron y se posicionaron alrededor de Naruto para evitar que escape.

Tsunade se levantó y rápidamente le pregunto a la peli rosa y a su madre si estaban bien, ellas asintieron y le agradecieron.

—Chico, es mejor que no hagas nada —Advirtió Asuma, mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba atentamente.

Al igual que él, lo demás miraron hacia el rubio.

Naruto no respondió, si no comenzó a mirarlos a cada uno de ellos a su alrededor.

Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzaron a estar en shock total, mientras miraban el Sharingan de Naruto.

De repente todos comenzaron a sudar al darse cuenta del aspecto que tenía.

Pelo rubio con ciertas marcas rojas y marcas en sus mejillas como la de un gato o zorro.

Solo un ser tiene esas combinaciones.

— _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze —_ Fueron los pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes, mientras miraban al joven delante de ellos.

Unos comenzaron a temer mientras que otros suspiraron de alivio.

—Ya lo encontramos —Un ambu al azar, haciendo que varios asintieran.

Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi y Rin miraban con temor hacia Naruto.

Ellos simplemente desearon que él no los recordara.

—¿Q-Qué tan fuerte es? —Una voz, rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el propietario.

Todos quedaron en shock total.

Allí se encontraba Jiraiya al lado de Tsunade y las otras dos, con la nariz partida derramando sangre como también su cabeza y sus oídos, su hombro derecho estaba dislocado, todo eso causado por el impacto de su cuerpo contra los arboles.

La patada de Naruto literalmente lo dejo casi inconsciente y muy mal herido.

Todos volvieron a mirar al rubio, ellos no estaban mirando a un simple joven shinobi si no a alguien capaz de matarlos.

Todos se tensaron.

Naruto tiene un nivel muy superior al de ellos, y ellos lo sabían.

Rápidamente comenzaron a sacar las armas y se prepararon.

Si un golpe es capaz de sacar fuera de batalla a un Sannin, no quisieran saber lo que puede hacer con un jutsu de alto nivel.

—¡Entrada Dinámica! —Un exclamo antes de que un borrón verde se dirigiera hacia Naruto, el cual rápidamente lo paro con su gunbai.

Gai había aprovechado el momento para hacer su gran entrada.

Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y apareció justo delante de Gai, para después darle un puñetazo en su estómago mandándolo a volar contra un tronco.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo atravesó por completo chocando contra él suelo.

Los ojos de Gai estaban en espiral dando a conocer de estar inconsciente, aunque el golpe fue fuerte el no recibió algún otro daño excepto del golpe en su estómago, a diferencia de Jiraiya.

— _Lo siento, pero no quiero que me molestes_ —Pensó Naruto, el Jonin era uno de esas personas que le habían ayudado en su estancia en Konoha, aunque no era mucha la ayuda él le agradaba.

Naruto aterrizo en la misma rama, haciendo que todos se prepararan cuando el sonido les llego a sus oídos.

Tsunade ya había comenzado a sanar a Jiraiya, haciendo que él peliblanco hicieras mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Anko, mientras lo más asentían en apoyo.

Si seguían sin hacer nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también quedaran inconsciente.

—No mucho… —Respondió Kakashi, mientras pensaba en que atacar no era una buena opción ya que al ser hijo de Minato no se salvarían de su furia ni la de Kushina.

—Solo hay que dejarlo inconsciente —Hablo Jiraiya haciendo que todo lo mirasen.

Tsunade ya lo había curado, él le agradeció y volvió a hablar.

—Minato lo entenderá… —Habló Jiraiya, haciendo que lo demás asintieran.

Todos se prepararon y se lanzaron contra Naruto.

El simplemente cerró los ojos y espero el momento.

 _(Con Minato y Itachi…)_

Itachi al igual que Minato se encontraban en mal estado, aunque más Itachi.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Pregunto Minato, mientras se preparaba para su ultimo ataqué hacia el Uchiha.

El concentro chakra en su mano derecha y una bola de chakra azul comenzó a girar en su palma.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo… —Respondió Itachi, él sabía que no podría con Minato, desde el principio lo sabía, pero quiso darle tiempo a Naruto.

Aunque no se rendiría sin dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Pero de repente la bola de chakra en la mano de Minato se desvaneció.

Minato con su mano derecha busco algo en su chaqueta haciendo que el Uchiha se confundiera.

—Ten, es de Mikoto —Habló Minato sacando una carta, los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron ligeramente por la mención de su madre.

El miro la carta y un símbolo del clan Uchiha estaba sellado en ella.

Minato lanzo la carta hacia Itachi, el cual la agarro.

El Uchiha miro por unos segundos antes de abrirla y leer lo que contenía.

El comenzó a leer rápidamente ya que la mayoría eran cosas sobre su clan y su estado en Konoha.

Pero de repente sus ojos se detuvieron cuando leyó una frase.

 _Te necesitamos…_

Esas simples palabras hicieron que su mente se detuviera.

Él no los odiaba, aunque al principio quiso que ellos lo odiaran a él, pero después de ver que Mikoto hacia todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera simplemente decidió irse y dejarlos a manos de su madre.

Durante un tiempo estuvo viendo como les iba, aunque se decepcionaba por las actitudes de sus hermanos menores, con el tiempo se fueron corrigiendo por Mikoto y sus "amigos".

Su hermano menor tenía solo uno, Menma Uzumaki.

Mientras que su hermana no tenía, aunque la mayoría de las hijas de algunos clanes de Konoha querían ser sus amigas ella las ignoro.

Ellos tenían solo un objetivo, y era matarlo a él.

Él se sorprendió el día que se dio cuenta de ello, ya que habían engañado a todos incluso a su madre.

Fueron años de engaño hasta que él lo descubrió, después de una conversación entre sus hermanos menores.

Donde se intercambiaban información sobre él, pero para su alivio nada relacionado con la masacre uchiha.

Él cerro los ojos y cerro sus pensamientos.

—¿Y? —Pregunto Itachi hacia el rubio.

—Regresaras a Konoha, y tus cargos serán eliminados como también tu lugar en el libro bingo —Respondió Minato dándole una leve información de lo que ocurriría.

—¿Y sobre la masacre? —Pregunto Itachi mientras que Minato se volteaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los demás.

—Esa es tu decisión —Respondió Minato mirándolo de reojo.

De él dependía si tendrá que decirles la verdad o no.

—Sabes que no volverá —Comento Itachi, haciendo que Minato bajara ligeramente su mirada.

—S-Solo q… —Habló Minato antes de ser interrumpido.

—No lo lastimes más de lo que ya está —Interrumpió Itachi haciendo que los ojos de Minato se agrandaran ligeramente.

—¿Sabes cómo tomara todo eso? —Pregunto Itachi.

Minato no respondió haciendo que Itachi suspirara.

—Sera mejor que él lo descubra por sí mismo —Habló Itachi, mientras Minato lo miraba.

Después de varios segundos, Minato asintió.

Minato se volteo y se propuso a irse.

—¿Crees que nos perdonara? —Pregunto Minato.

—Tal vez —Respondió el Uchiha haciendo que Minato volteara de nuevo hacia él mientras pensaba que había alguna oportunidad de que Naruto los perdonase.

—Eso depende de él…—Fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en una nube de cuervos.

Él miro al último cuervo elevarse para después voltearse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

Si había una forma de que él los perdonase, el la encontraría.


	15. Ultima esperanza

_"Si había una forma de que él los perdonase, el la encontraría."_

* * *

El tiempo pareció detenerse poco a poco delante de Naruto, mientras veía como cada uno de los shinobis delante de él se acercaban. El comenzó a esquivar y parar cada ataque proveniente de ellos mientras usaba sus manos y piernas como una defensa impenetrable.

Todos aquellos que se alejaban para tomar decisiones de donde atacar o cómo hacerlo, se quedaban estupefactos mirando como el rubio esquivaba todo las golpes y patadas.

Como si fuese una danza ya aprendida, los golpes de Naruto eran exactos y rápidos, sutiles y sin tanta tensión por la fuerza que el ponían en ellos.

Hitomi quien estaba cuidando de Gai lo miraba con gran sorpresa y admiración.

Jiraiya al notar que ninguno era capaz de siquiera tocarlo, el rápidamente concentro chakra en su mano y una gran bola de chakra se creó. El con rapidez se posiciono detrás de Naruto y con fuerza dirigió aquel jutsu hacia Naruto.

Naruto dio una vuelta y puso su Gunbai delante de aquella bola de chakra. Los ojos de Jiraiya se agrandaron a más no poder mientras hacia una mueca, el choque entre ellos hizo que el jutsu explotara mandando a Jiraiya hacia un costado.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba como Jiraiya era dañado por su mismo jutsu, pero de repente un fuerte golpe en el estómago hizo que su mente se detuviera.

Él se había desconcentrado, y para su defecto Tsunade le había dado un golpe en su estómago.

— _¡Mierda! —_ Pensó el rubio siendo lanzado contra un árbol, el golpe de Tsunade fue tan fuerte que no pudo concentrarse en intentar aterrizar para evitar algún daño. El cerró los ojos y pensó en un plan lo más rápido posible.

Todos los demás aprovecharon ese momento para intentar darle un golpe al rubio, pero antes de que siquiera pudiesen acercarse. Naruto había desaparecido.

Apareció justo detrás de Asuma quien con alta reacción intento darle un golpe pera antes de que pudiese tocarle, él había desaparecido de nuevo.

¡Pam!

Un ruido sordo y rápido.

Rápidamente miraron hacia el lugar del choqué el cual estaba en un tronco de un árbol y se posicionaron alrededor de él mientras esperaban que el polvo se esparciera y apareciera el rubio.

El polvo se dispersó y los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se agrandaron a más no poder. Allí, inconsciente se encontraba Tsunade con su ropa totalmente dañada por el golpe.

—¿P-Pero qué…? —Tartamudeo Anko mirando como uno de las grande Sannin eran incapacitado.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Concéntrese! —Un exclamo proveniente de Jiraiya, quien había aparecido entre ellos.

—El chico no está jugando… —Volvió hablar seriamente, todos tragaron ligeramente por el tono de voz que Jiraiya había puesto.

— _Él aprovecho el impulso que Tsunade le había puesto con el golpe y se lo devolvió con fuerza dejándola inconsciente_ —Pensó Jiraiya mientras miraba a su compañera inconsciente.

No tenía que subestimarlo, nadie tenía que hacerlo.

—No hay que…

¡Pam!

Fue interrumpido por un golpe a su costado.

Jiraiya rápidamente miro hacia el lugar y sus ojos se agrandado a niveles increíbles.

Allí se encontraba Anko, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba el estómago, ella estaba incrustada en un árbol.

—Maldito… —Susurró Anko mientras un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar de sus labios.

Todos los demás estaban es shock total.

Rápidamente Rin salto hacia ella y con ayuda de un jutsu curativo, la ayudo a levantarse.

—¡Kakashi! —Llamó Jiraiya en cuestión de segundos el ambu nombrado apareció delante de él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto el Sannin mirándolo con seriedad.

—Lo mismo que con Tsunade, apareció rápidamente y la golpeo antes de que pudiera reaccionar —Respondió Kakashi, él se había destapado su ojo derecho mostrando su Sharingan.

—Creo que ya saben que hacer —Habló Jiraiya, haciendo que todos los demás asintieran.

Ninguno lo subestimaría.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la cima de un árbol mirándolos a todos ellos.

—Uno menos, falta el otro —Susurró mirando con su Sharingan a Jiraiya. Él tenía que eliminar a los más fuertes, sin mencionar a aquellos que tienen más experiencia que él.

Sabía que si los dejaba tarde o temprano le acabarían ganando.

—Naruto… —Una voz a su espalda hizo que sus pensamientos se detuvieran, él en reacción agarro un kunai y de una vuelta lo lanzó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando pudo ver a aquella persona.

Delante de él se encontraba Minato Namikaze.

El Cuarto Hokage de Konoha.

Su mayor enemigo.

Minato había agarrado el Kunai de Naruto antes de que lo golpease. Los dos duraron varios minutos mirándose el uno al otro.

—Parece que ya lo has encontrado —Una voz para después una explosión de humo Jiraiya aparecía al lado de Minato.

Los demás pertenecientes de Konoha lo copiaron y de unas explosiones de humo aparecieron alrededor de Naruto.

—¿Y Itachi? —Pregunto el Sannin al Cuarto Hokage, el cual no respondió.

Minato miraba directamente a Naruto, él estaba en shock total mirando el aspecto del joven rubio.

— _Si qué eres diferente… —_ Pensó Minato mirándolo, él no tenía el mismo aspecto que Menma o Naruko. Qué a diferencia Menma tiene el pelo corto y de color rojo mientras que Naruko si tenía el color rubio, pero sin los leves rasgos rojizos de Naruto.

Sin mencionar las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto, las cuales eran más notorias que las de Menma o Naruko.

—¿Minato? —Volvió a decir Jiraiya, sacándolo de los pensamientos.

—S-Se dirigió hacia Konoha —Tartamudeo Minato sacudiéndose la cabeza intentando salirse de sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron a más no poder cuando esa información llego a sus oídos, pero de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras que su pelo caía delante de ellos.

—No lucho mucho ¿eh? No como él—Comento Jiraiya riendo a lo último mirando a Naruto.

Minato lo miró con curiosidad, pero de repente su mirada se dirigió hacia el aspecto del peliblanco.

—Supongo que lo subestimaste…—Habló Minato mirando a las raspaduras de Jiraiya junto a los cortes en su ropa.

—Más de lo debido… —Respondió el Sannin mirando hacia el suelo, donde se encontraban Tsunade junto a Gai siendo cuidados por Hitomi.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron mientras miraba el mismo lugar.

—¿Q-Que? —Tartamudeo Minato, totalmente atónito, el rápidamente miro hacia Naruto.

—¿Qué tan fuerte es? —Pregunto Minato perplejo.

—Si tuviera que decir algo sería… Sannin —Respondió Jiraiya pensando ligeramente en la fuerza de Naruto, más en su habilidad de taijutsu, ya que aparte de Tsunade ninguno de ellos pudo golpearlo. El sin dudarlo estaba atónito y sorprendido por el chico, ya que apenas tiene unos doce años y ya es capaza de luchar contra grandes shinobis.

Sin duda era un gran Shinobi para Konoha.

—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Jiraiya hacia Minato el cual no respondió.

— _¿Tan diferente eres?_ —Pensó Minato asumido en sus pensamientos mirando al joven rubio, había una gran diferencia entre ellos.

Una muy grande.

Muchas preguntas comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Minato, pero de repente una mano en su hombro hizo que se detuvieran.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Jiraiya a Minato el cual lo miró antes de sacudir su cabeza de nuevo.

Él Cuarto Hokage se llevó su mano a su cabeza y sonrió torpemente.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas —Se disculpó Minato haciendo que Jiraiya suspirara.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? El no está feliz por vernos…—Pregunto de nuevo Jiraiya, aunque él tenía algunas ideas prefirió que Minato decidiera.

—Y digamos que no quiere regresar… —Termino Jiraiya mirando hacia Naruto.

Jiraiya gruño, el chico no pensaba irse con ellos. Él sabía que si lo dejaba suelto desperdiciaría todo ese gran talento que posee. Era mejor llevarlo a Konoha y entrenarlo con lo demás.

De repente unos leves pensamientos lo llenaron. Naruko y Menma no están a su nivel al igual que la generación que está por venir. Y él ya literalmente está a niveles que ningún otro Shinobi a su edad puede estar. Exceptuando a algunos ya fallecidos.

¿Quién coño la entreno? Para estar a tal nivel.

Tienen que llevarlo a Konoha sin o con la fuerza, además es también su aldea natal la cual él tiene que proteger.

—No pienso volver… —Las leves palabras dichas por el joven rubio hicieron que aquellos pensamientos se sumergieran de nuevo en su mente.

Los ojos de Minato como los de Jiraiya se agrandaron a más no poder, aquel tono puesto en aquella frase hizo que un leve escalofrío pasara por sus cuerpos.

El silencio puro domino el lugar.

—No pienso volver a ese maldito lugar —Las palabras llenas de odio, Minato hizo una mueca mientras apretaba los puños. Él comenzó a recordar todo aquello escrito en aquel libro de Naruto, cada una de las torturas que él tuvo que pasar. Sabía que si volvería tendría que recordar todas aquellas pesadillas que ni el mismísimo Shinigami podía soñar, no podía negar que él era un gran shinobi para Konoha. Pero el juro que no volvería de hacerle daño sin importar el precio.

Intento decir algo, pero un nudo en su garganta lo evito, él era un inútil. Solo lo quería para su beneficio y para el de los demás. Para la satisfacción de él y de Kushina, para el alivio de su aldea.

— _Maldición…—_ Pensó Minato, no sabía qué hacer en este momento mientras miraba a Naruto, como sus ojos emanaban odio puro hacia su persona. Cada segundo, cada momento el odio crecía sin detenerse.

Tenía que decidir, el tiempo se agotaba y era cuestión de tiempo para que Jiraiya o cualquiera de los demás dijeran un plan para su captura.

— _Por favor… —_ Los leves llantos de Kushina mientras trataba de convencerle de que trajeran a Naruto de vuelta hicieron que su mente se deshiciera más de lo que ya está.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con más fuerza haciendo que sangre comenzara a caer, él tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Tenía que pensar en Naruto.

Tenía que ponerse en sus pies, tenía que ver lo que él ve, tenía que sentir lo que él sintió, tenía que sufrir lo que el… sufrió.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —_ No sabía qué hacer, el Hokage de Konoha un shinobi al que la mayoría de aldeas temen.

Se encuentra allí inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

Él se rio ligeramente, era un inútil. Le falló y ahora quiere devolvérselo a la misma aldea que le hizo la vida imposible ¿Tan idiota es? El abrió poco a poco los ojos.

— _Tal vez Kushina se enoje… —_ Él no tenía que llevárselo de nuevo a Konoha, el solo quiso ver si está a salvo. Ya que después de las tantas misiones fallidas ya lo consideraba muerto.

Cuando lo pudo ver después de la batalla con Itachi, él quiso llorar y abrazarlo como un padre al no verlo durante años. Pero después se dio cuenta de que el ya no era la misma persona que aquella vez.

Ya no era su hijo.

Así que se lo trago y permaneció pacifico.

Él lo dejaría por ahora, tal vez en varios años quiera volver con ellos. Pero por ahora no quiere lastimarlo a tan temprana edad… ya más de lo que sufrió.

El abrió la boca y se dispuso a decirles que hacer.

El ya tomo su decisión.

Lo dejara libre.

—Vamon-n… —Pero de repente la oscuridad domino su vista.

—Lo siento Minato… pero ya has tomado muchas decisiones —Dirigió Jiraiya detrás de Minato, él le había dado un golpe rápido y eficaz en su cuello para dejarlo inconsciente.

Él sabía lo que Minato iba a decir, él era su padre y como tal no lo querrá hacerlo sufrir de nuevo. Aunque él apoyaba la idea, él era un shinobi talentoso no podían dejarlo al aire libre ya que cualquier aldea puede capturarlo y hacerlo su aliado.

Era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Ya saben que hacer… —Habló Jiraiya, haciendo que los demás shinobis de Konoha asintieran ligeramente.

Todos ellos habían sobresaltado ligeramente cuando Jiraiya noqueo a Minato. Pero después de la mirada que Jiraiya les había dado se calmaron.

—No hay que dejarlo suelto, será mejor llevarlo a Konoha —Jiraiya rápidamente agarro a Minato y salto hacia Hitomi quien estaba cuidando de los otros dos inconscientes. El aterrizo suavemente y puso a Minato en el suelo al lado de Gai le dijo a Hitomi que lo cuidara lo cual ella asintió sin rechistar.

—Y no tenerlo como enemigo —Termino Jiraiya mirando a Naruto, él saco varios sellos de sus bolsillos y se preparó para la batalla.

Al igual que él todos los demás se prepararon, serpientes, perros, Kunais. Todos estaban dispuestos a dar su mejor golpe.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, su furia y odio estaba llegando a niveles monstruosos. Literalmente era una bomba de tiempo. Su vista estaba en negro total, y sus oídos eran sordos. El odio lo estaba consumiendo, su encuentro con los de Konoha hizo que una parte de su ser despertara.

Una parte que Madara temía.

Su yo… oscuro.

* * *

 _(Puertas de Konohagakure no sato…)_

Allí se encontraban los dos guardianes de la entrada de la aldea, durmiendo plácidamente.

 _¡Pam!_

Itachi había aterrizado delante de los dos durmientes. Él se aclaró la garganta para intentar despertarlos.

Pero no lo logro, el suspiro en decepción y rápidamente saco un pequeño papel y escribió su autorización de entrada a la aldea. Se acercó a ellos y la dejo en la mano de Kotetsu. Sin más nada que hacer se dirigió a la aldea pasando entre las puertas de la misma. Él quería ver toda la aldea mientras se dirigía hacia los compuestos Uchiha, pero rápidamente lo negó ya que al ser un renegado la mayoría de los aldeanos harían un alboroto solo con verlo.

Así que decidió ir saltando entre los tejados lo más rápido posible evitando llamar la atención.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —Pregunto una joven pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia el centro de Konoha. Ella tiene unos ojos negros y vestía una camisa azul con dos tomoes en los hombros y el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en su espalda, y unos pantalones negros ambu. Su cabello negro como la noche misma caía en su espalda tapando el logo de su Clan.

—Ka-san dijo que se encontraba en una misión —Respondió un joven pelinegro a su lado, el traía la misma camisa, pero a diferencia el traía pantalones cortos blancos. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda con un leve flequillo.

Ella suspiro en decepción mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Iré a ver Naruko-chan ¿Vendrás o te iras a entrenar? —Pregunto la joven mirándolo de reojo, el chico solo bufeo en burla y rápidamente tomo otro camino.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de cruzar una esquina y dirigirse hacia la casa de la Uzumaki.

* * *

Itachi suspiro mirando como sus hermanos se separaban en direcciones opuestas, pacientemente espero que desaparecieran entre la gente y continuo su camino entre los tejados de Konoha.

No quería que nada lo detuviese, él tenía que saber algo que solo en esta aldea lo podrá saber. Era muy importante, pero se lo tenía que tomar con calma, la seguridad de Konoha estaba en su máximo nivel, ya que al no estar su Hokage ellos tendrán que cuidar la aldea lo máximo posible. No tenía que ser descubierto.

Correr y saltar entre las sombras, escabullirse entre los edificios, sin ser detectado. Es difícil no lo negaba, pero como todas las cosas tenían sus defectos y él se aprovecharía de ellos.

Patrones de vigilancias, números exactos de shinobis vigilando las murallas como edificios importantes. No eran defectos grandes pero un simple sonido a la dirección contraria donde él se escondía le daba tiempo suficiente como para saltar a otro edificio sin problemas. Los mismos trucos no le fallaban haciendo que él se riera ligeramente, no había perdido su toqué en escabullirse en aldeas.

Suspiro mirando hacia su casa, por fin había llegado. Aunque había algunos ambu cuidándola, se desharía de ellos fácilmente. Uno en la puerta principal, otro en las sombras del tejado y los dos últimos en los arboles a los lados de la casa.

Utilizando el parpadeo, rápidamente noqueo a los de los árboles, para después dirigirse hacia el del tejado, para dejar de ultimo al que protegía la parte delantera de la casa.

Con un golpe rápido en cierta parte del cuello lo dejo inconsciente rápidamente lo sujeto y agarro su máscara la cual era la de una ardilla. Dejo al ambu con calma en el tejado para evitar algún ruido y recogió una pequeña piedra.

—¿Eh? —Miró como una pequeña piedra caía del tejado hasta el pequeño pasto delante de él.

—¿Ardilla? —Llamó al ambu, no hubo respuesta, con sigilo saco un kunai. Un golpe a su costado hizo que lanzara el kunai hacia esa dirección, el miró y se percató de que era una pequeña piedra también.

Pequeñas risas hicieron que suspirara para calmar sus nervios, bajo su brazo en busca de otro kunai.

—Odio los juegos… —Comento buscando el kunai, rápidamente un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando no encontrara ninguno.

—¿Pero qu-u… —El filo de un kunai en su cuello hizo que el silencio dominara el lugar.

—Yo también… —Un susurro antes de que el miedo lo comenzara a dominar, a su lado se encontraba un encapuchado con la misma mascara que su compañero. El intento retroceder, pero la pared evito el movimiento. Aquel poco a poco se acercó hacia él, pero sin mover el Kunai de su cuello.

—Pero tengo un juego perfecto para ti —Dos ojos rojos con tres tomoes fue lo último que vio antes de desplomarse.

Itachi lo agarro para evitar algún ruido y después lo lanzo a un arbusto a lo lejos.

—Bien… —Comento quitándose la máscara, miro así la puerta principal de su casa. Se acercó y levanto su mano listo para entrar.

El suspiro, atrás de esa puerta se encontraba su madre. El rio ligeramente por la situación que se encontraba.

Estaba totalmente nervioso.

No tenía tiempo que perder, rápidamente tomo el pomo de la puerta y poco a poco comenzó a abrir la puerta, sus ojos se dirigían más adentro de la casa entre más abría la puerta.

—Por aquí Hinata-chan —La voz de su madre hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.

Abrió por completo la puerta.

Allí se encontraba la joven Hinata y su madre sosteniéndola de la mano.

—¿I-Itachi-i? —Tartamudeo Mikoto mientras lo miraba. El dejo caer su mano del pomo de la puerta y camino hacia ella, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

El filo de un kunai en su garganta hizo que se detuviera por completo, el miro de reojo hacia su espalda. Recorriendo con su mirada el brazo de aquella persona.

—Yumi-sama —Comento Itachi mirando a la líder Hyuga.

—¿Pasa algo? —Una voz desde la otra habitación, varios segundos pasaron antes de que una mujer pelirrojo se mostrara en curiosidad de la situación.

—¿I-Itachi? —Kushina mirando a Itachi para después sus ojos encontrarse con el Kunai sostenido por la madre de Hinata.

—¿Yumi? —Comento en curiosidad Kushina.

—No somos tan fáciles como los demás —La voz fría de la madre de Hinata hizo que un leve escalofrió pasara por Itachi.

Pero una sonrisa adorno la cara de Itachi.

Un segundo Kunai en una garganta, pero esta vez era en la líder Hyuga.

—¿Eso crees? —El leve susurro de Itachi detrás de Yumi.

Los ojos de cada persona presente se agrandaron a más no poder.

Pero poco a poco el Kunai se fue retirando, haciendo que Yumi suspirara haciendo lo mismo.

—No vengo a buscarme más enemigos —Comento Itachi guardando su Kunai, el segundo Itachi delante de la madre de Hinata desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto Yumi dándose la vuelta, no sin antes darle una mirada a las dos madres junto a Hinata.

—Solo necesito saber algo —Respondió Itachi, haciendo que Yumi lo mirara un poco sorprendida.

—¿Kaa-chan? —La leve voz de la joven Hinata hizo que Itachi se sorprendiera ligeramente.

Se había olvidado de ella.

El sacudió esos pensamientos y su mirada se fue hacia Kushina.

—¿Tienes al Kyubi? —Las palabras neutras de Itachi hacia la Uzumaki.

Las demás sobresaltaron ante la mención de aquel Bijuu.

—¡Itachi! —Exclamo de Yumi mientras corría hacia Hinata para después taparle los oídos.

—¿Tienes al Kyubi? —Repitió las mismas palabras Itachi hacia la Uzumaki.

Kushina estaba en shock, pero ligeramente asintió.

Itachi gruño antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Itachi? —Pregunto Yumi confundida por la reacción de Itachi.

Lo ignoro y siguió su camino, alzo su mano para agarrar el pomo. Pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se detuviese.

—Itachi… —Leve voz de Mikoto.

Itachi se tensó brevemente, él sabía que ella estaba esperando el momento para poder hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —Voz neutra de Itachi hizo que el apretón en su hombro se hiciera un poco más fuerte.

—P-Per…

—Ya no soy de tú clan —Interrumpió Itachi dio un paso y con un poco de fuerza pudo irse del agarre de Mikoto.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió fuera del compuesto no sin antes der la última mirada hacia las personas dentro.

—Tengo que proteger al ex-jinchuriki del Kyubi—Comento Itachi cerrando la puerta. Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro del compuesto haciendo que cada una entrara en shock.

Un borrón rojo se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió rápidamente, pero él ya había desaparecido.

* * *

— _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —_ Saltando de tejado en tejado, él tenía que regresar con Naruto lo antes posible.

— _No tiene el sello, su poder esta suelto… —_ Pensó preocupado mientras se escondía entre las sombras evitando algunos ambu.

— _¡Maldita sea! —_ Maldijo como un equipo ambu estaba en la puerta de la aldea, Kotetsu y Izumo habían despertado.

Se culpó así mismo por dejar aquella nota.

—Itachi —Una voz a su lado el rápidamente volteo, pero una cadena dorada lo sujeto de su cintura.

—¿Dónde está? —El tono de Kushina hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.

—Sera mejor que hables… —Advirtió Yumi junto a Kushina detrás de Itachi.

La cadena poco a poco fue apretando más fuerte.

—Esta con Hokage-sama y los demás —Habló Mikoto aterrizando junto a ellos.

Yumi le lanzo una mirada de curiosidad.

—Shizune me lo dijo cuándo le deje a Hinata —Le guiño el ojo a Yumi haciendo que esta asintiera.

La interrogo.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto Kushina liberando un poco de fuerza del agarre.

—Nos toca seguirte —Dijo Mikoto hacia Itachi quien suspiro y asintió.

—Solo hay un problema… —Respondió Itachi mirando hacia los grupos ambu en la puerta de Konoha.

—¿No será mejor llevar más shinobis? —Pregunto Yumi haciendo que Kushina asintiera en concuerdo.

Mikoto miro levemente a Itachi antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

—No, será mejor que vayamos solo nosotros, no debemos decírselos a otros—Yumi y Kushina bufaron, pero asintieron.

Kushina desvaneció las cadenas.

—Tienen mucha curiosidad por él —Comento Itachi haciendo que lo mirasen.

—No se negaron y están dispuestas a seguir a un ninja renegado sin ninguna ayuda —Termino Itachi devolviéndoles la mirada.

—Tú necesitas nuestra ayuda —Respondió Mikoto haciendo que Itachi sonriera ligeramente.

—Por eso viniste ¿no? —Pregunto Mikoto asiendo que Itachi asintiera.

—¿Pero por qué nosotras? —Pregunto Yumi haciendo que lo mirasen.

—Tres Kekkei Genkai diferentes —Respondió Itachi antes de saltar hacia la puerta principal de Konoha.

Las tres iban a protestar, pero rápidamente saltaron siguen su paso.

— _Solo ustedes pueden ayudarme…_ —Pensó Itachi mirándolas de reojo.

¡Pam!

Los cuatro aterrizaron delante de los grupos ambu.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Kotetsu caminando hacia ellos.

—Shizune ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto a la pelinegra delante de las líderes de clanes.

Mikoto, Yumi y Kushina miraron ligeramente a Shizune delante de ellas.

Shizune las miro de reojo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

—Iremos para una reunión ¿Hay algún problema? —Respondió Shizune mirando a los grupos ambu.

—Itachi Uchiha se encuentra en la aldea —Respondió con cierto desánimo mientras bostezaba.

—Es mejor estar cuidando otras partes importantes de Konoha que la puerta principal ¿no? —Comento Shizune haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en todos los ambu presentes.

—No tenemos tiempo para darles ordenes, es mejor que cuiden lo mejor posible a la aldea —Volvió a decir Shizune mientras caminaban fuera de la aldea junto a las demás.

Kotetsu asintió mientras se devolvía con los demás ambu.

Caminaron durante varios minutos desapareciendo de la vista de los de Konoha.

—Bien, aceleremos el paso —Comento Shizune antes de explotar en una nube de humo mostrando a Itachi.

El miro de reojo a las demás.

Las tres tenían una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

—Sí que sabes actuar… —Habló Yumi mientras las otras dos asentían.

—Hemos perdido mucho tiempo… —Gruño Itachi rápidamente se mordió un dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Una gran nube apareció delante de Itachi, poco a poco el humo se fue dispersando mostrando un gran cuervo.

—Esto nos ayudara al alcanzar el tiempo perdido —Comento Itachi saltando hacia la espalda de aquel gran pájaro.

Ellas lo siguieron y aterrizaron a su lado.

—Itachi ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Esta con los mejores shinobis de Konoha —Pregunto Mikoto, Kushina y Yumi asintieron y lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

—No me preocupa Naruto, si no lo que puede hacer —Respondió Itachi confundiéndolas.

—Itachi —Hablo Mikoto haciendo que el suspirara.

—Minato y los demás quieren llevárselo de nuevo a Konoha y el no piensa regresar —Comento Itachi dándole algunas palmadas a la cabeza del cuervo dándole la señal de que diese vuelo.

—No veo el problema —Habló Yumi sentándose esperando alguna explicación razonable.

—Yum-i..

¡Pam!

Una gran explosión a lo lejos.

El gran cuervo se tambaleo varias veces por la onda expansiva, pero pudo estabilizarse.

—Ese es el problema, que hará todo lo posible para evitarlo —Itachi mirando a la gran nube de polvo a lo lejos.

Al igual que Itachi las demás miraron en shock.

—¿E-El hizo es-o? —Tartamudeo Yumi mirando el gran tamaño de aquella nube.

—Debe ser Hokage-sama y Jiraiya usando un jutsu secreto o algo así —Comento Mikoto mientras pensaba en qué tipo de jutsu para hacer esa gran explosión.

—Se equivocan —Interrumpió Itachi los pensamientos de cada una de ellas.

—Ese es un simple jutsu de Naruto —Comento Itachi mientras daba otra palmada a la cabeza del cuervo, aumento la velocidad.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tartamudeo Kushina, al igual que ella Yumi y Mikoto estaba sorprendidas a más no poder.

—Hará todo lo posible para evitarlo, así tenga que matarlos o suicidarse —Las leves palabras con un tono de preocupación por parte de Itachi mirando la gran nube de humo.

—¿Qué tan fuerte es? —Susurro Yumi mientras Mikoto y Kushina miraban a Itachi.

El volteo su mirada y les dio una sonrisa.

—Lo suficiente como para matarnos —Fue la respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Nota del Autor;_**

 ** _Les doy agradecimientos a los siguientes por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior:_**

 ** _CCSakuraforever._**

 ** _clio1111._**

 ** _THE BLACK SHIELD._**

 ** _Leonardo872._**

 ** _Como a todos los demás que han dado sus opiniones a lo largo del fic._**


	16. Hacia la verdad Hacia la luz

_"—Lo suficiente como para matarnos —Fue la respuesta."_

* * *

— **¿Crees que podrás llevarme de regreso a tu aldea? —** Agarro el cabello blanquecino de Jiraiya y con fuerza lo lanzo al airé, con un estallido salto y se posiciono a la misma altura dio un giro y con fuerza le dio una patada justo en el estómago y como si fuese una pluma delante de una bala, salió disparado con una fuerza brutal. El borroso y rápido blanco a través de los árboles, colisiono contra una gran roca a lo lejos.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el bosque. Los árboles se sacudieron por la onda expansiva. El gran impacto destruyo totalmente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

* * *

Silencio sepulcral.

— **Dime… ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —** El sonido de pisadas al comienzo del gran desastre, las ramas y rocas de pequeño tamaño siendo destrozadas por cada paso, todo su alrededor destruido y coloreado por el verde de las hojas, el gris, marrón y por último el rojo.

Un leve temblor entre los escombros de aquella gran roca, entre los grandes pedazos de rocas poco a poco Jiraiya se alza mostrándose a un rayo de luz.

Rojo.

Su cuerpo estaba todo ensangrentado y lleno de polvo, lo que lo puso de píe fue su única pierna derecha que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus brazos están colgado y su cabeza agachada tapada por su cabello ya no era totalmente blanco, era rojo, tintado por su propia sangré. Solo varias secciones de su ropa estaban en él, grandes heridas están esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Q-Quien… e-eres? —El Tartamudeo tembloroso del Sannin mientras un hilo de sangre baja por su boca. La visión del Sannin se fue enrojeciendo hasta no contemplar otro color que no sea el rojo, su sangré inundo sus ojos.

Naruto caminaba directo hacia él, pateando y quitando cualquier obstáculo de su camino.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Jiraiya aumentaba cada vez más, mientras que su temor crecía a niveles monstruosos mientras se hacía más corto el espacio entre él y Naruto.

Naruto con sorpresa, se agacho y tomo una rama del suelo y con velocidad é apuntaría la lanzo hacia Jiraiya clavándosela en la única pierna estable.

El gran grito de Jiraiya resonó en todo el bosque.

Cayo arrodillado mientras miraba hacia la rama incrustada en su pierna. Sus manos temblaban, con esperanza intento sacar aquella rama de su pierna, pero sus manos estaban totalmente destruidas y dañadas que el simple toque hacia la rama le causaba un dolor insoportable.

Su respiración era acelerada y forzada, apenas podía respirar sus costillas estaban bruscamente pulverizadas haciendo imposible que sus pulmones tomen por completo airé.

Literalmente estaba muerto en vida.

Los sonidos de los pasos delante de él se detuvieron, poco a poco comenzó a levantar su rostro. Sus ojos recorrían aquella vestimenta ensangrentada su respiración se fue deteniendo poco a poco entre más subía la mirada. Se detuvo por completo cuando vio su rostro.

No era el mismo que hace varios minutos, sus ojos eran negros puro mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él dio un paso y una mano agarro su cuello antes de alzarlo y dirigirlo hacia él.

— **Soy lo que ustedes crearon, soy… —** Acerco su rostro a su oído.

— **Su odio… —** El leve susurro hizo que un escalofrío que nunca, nunca su mente olvidara.

Risas…

Lanzo a Jiraiya hacia un árbol rompiéndolo por la mitad haciendo que cayera encima del Sannin. Naruto camino hacia el lugar y con entusiasmo comenzó a escavar entre los escombros.

— **¡Vamos! No te escondas…** —Su voz excitada mientras buscaba entre los escombros.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando pudo visualizar el pelo blanquecino tintado de rojo. Y como si fuese un simple objeto la agarro y lo alzo sin menor cuidado.

Él se volteo y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Jiraiya.

— **Busquemos los demás…** —Mirándolo de reojo, el pelo ensangrentado, Jiraiya solo dio una mirada de terror antes que una sonrisa se enmarcará en los labios de Naruto y con un movimiento volvió a lanzar a Jiraiya al cielo, la gravedad haciendo su acto, trajo de vuelta a Jiraiya a la tierra, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo una gran patada lo lanzo a través de los árboles.

* * *

El pequeño rastro de cabello rosa era lo primero visible debajo de unas ramas y rocas destruidas, el breve sismo en la pequeña montaña de rocas y ramas encima de aquel alegre color hizo que comenzara a deteriorarse, poco a poco una mano humana emergió de la montaña para después seguirla otra, y con un continuo cuerpo, una joven comenzó a salir de la prisión de ramas y rocas.

Hitomi se arrastró dejando atrás todo aquello que la presionaba.

El respiro acelerado de Hitomi mientras usaba sus manos como anclas mientras se alejaba más y más de la destrucción, su pelo cubría todo su rostro, pero su traje chunin estaba completo solo con pocos arañazos.

Se detuvo.

Con temblor y lentitud se comenzó a levantar, se tambaleo cuando alejo sus manos del suelo y dejo que sus piernas fueran su equilibrio, llevo su mano derecha a su rostro retirando su cabello de su vista mostrando su cara.

Lágrimas de sangre mientras pequeños hilos rojos bajan de sus labios.

—¡Arg…! —Con rapidez se inclinó y se sin previo aviso vomito sangré.

El sonido de gotas chocar contra en el charco creado, mientras su pelo rosado era meneado por el viento, el cual volvió a cubrir su rostro.

—…Q-Qu-e —Apenas pudo susurrar mirando la sangre, su cuerpo estaba casi aplastado, sus pulmones, hígado, estomago, todo había sido sometido por la onda expansiva. Levanto sus manos hacia su rostro y apunto su mirada a ellas, temblaban.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, no era por dolor, temblaban de miedo. El escalofrió agudo paso por su espalda haciendo que su cuerpo comenzará a temblar. Su respiración se aceleró completamente y el miedo comenzó a dominarla.

—…Qu..—Las palabras no salían, su cuerdas vocales se bloquearon y su mente se blanqueó completamente, poco a poco su piernas comenzaron a ceder temblando sin parar, y sin poder sostenerse más tiempo cayo de rodillas.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo, el sonido de una explosión, una fuerte luz y después encontrarse debajo de una montaña de destrucción. Todo en un segundo, su mente lo repetía una y otra vez haciendo que su miedo creciera.

—P-Por favor… —Con fuerza y rapidez llevo sus manos a su cabeza y la sujeto.

—Para por favor… para… —Una y otra vez.

—¡Para! —El grito desesperado ya no podía, no tenía fuerza y sin más cayo de cara al suelo.

* * *

Sakuya se encontraba tirada en un claro, pero con algunos rasgos de ramas y rocas incrustadas en el suelo y en otros árboles. Pero de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Un grito.

El sonido de la voz que más aprecia en tus oídos levanto su alma.

El cielo azul.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de levantarse, con rapidez se puso de pie y de forma automática giro todo su cuerpo para ver y reconocer donde se encontraba.

—¡Hitomi! —El leve exclamo mientras sus ojos veían y analizaban todo su entorno, debajo de rocas, dentro de arbustos y en todas las sombras posibles. Sus ojos se movían a niveles que desafiaban al Sharigan.

Nada. Se maldijo a sí misma.

Con concentración cerró sus ojos y dejo que sus sentidos hicieran su trabajo. Poco a poco, los sonidos comenzaron a llenar sus oídos, pero no solo eso, los chakra's en todo su alrededor comenzaron a sobre saltar.

—Nadie cayó —Susurro Sakuya contando cada uno de los chakra, reconociéndolo a su paso. Busco el que más desea presenciar una y otra vez, poco a poco comenzó a subir el rango de sus sentidos, aunque gruño un poco, la explosión afecto su cuerpo, y tanto estrés y esfuerzo tiene consecuencias.

Su mente trabajaba solo en eso, buscar a su hija, a Hitomi.

—¡Ahí estas!

Y desvaneció en un estallido de velocidad.

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo.

Un sonido llego a sus oídos, el de hojas siendo apartadas.

—K-Ka-san… — El leve susurro de la joven mientras volvía a levantarse.

—¡Ka… —Su grito fue interrumpido por el sonido de árboles siendo apartados furiosamente a lo lejos.

¡Crack! ¡Plack!

El sonido haciéndose más y más fuerte, Hitomi dio un paso atrás mientas el sentimiento del miedo siguió en molestarla más.

¡Plack! ¡Prack! ¡Crack!

La dirección del sonido era justa en donde ella se encontraba, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, y de repente algunas ramas y rocas comenzaron a volar a lo lejos y por encima de los árboles.

¡Crack! ¡Prack!

Comenzó a retroceder más y más Hitomi, pero sin quitar la vista de los arboles delante de ella, habia muchos metros de distancia entre ella y los árboles, pero sin quitarle su mirada. Poco a poco llevo su mano a través de su traje Chunin y con un poco de lentitud agarro un Kunai de su bola en su cintura.

El polvo comenzó a llenar los arboles delante de ella y un temblor comenzó a sentirse más y más fuerte. Ella con temor llevo su Kunai delante de ella, esperando protegerse de cualquier ataqué. Pero de repente cuando ya daba su último paso de retroceso su pie derecho se resbalo por una roca, su gran concentración junto a su miedo hizo que el desequilibrio la sorprendiera cayendo de espalda.

¡Pum!

Los arboles delante de ella fueron apartados furiosamente mientras otros fueron arrancados y lanzados al aire.

Sus ojos temblorosos de miedo bajaron y se dirigieron a lo que estaba a punto de chocar contra ella.

—No…—Susurro Hitomi cerrando los ojos, esperando el dolor.

¡Pum!

El gran impacto hizo que el polvo se elevara. Tomo varios segundos para que el polvo descendiera un poco mostrando una figura parada justo en el lugar del impacto.

—… Justo a tiempo —Suspiro Kakashi, gruño de dolor mirando sus brazos, algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de ellos. El miro de reojo hacia Hitomi que se encontraba boca arriba mirando el cielo.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto mirando hacia Hitomi, quien estaba totalmente en silencio.

Kakashi sonrió levemente cuando Hitomi abre un poco sus ojos y lo mira, como la sorpresa comenzó a inundarla.

—¡Hitomi! — El exclamo de Sakuya apareciendo entre los árboles, con rapidez se dirigió hacia su hija.

Miro con preocupación hacia Kakashi, el cual le devolvió una mirada que le daba la señal que estaba bien.

—Hitomi… —Volviendo su atención hacia la joven peli rosa, la cual comenzó a volver a la conciencia.

—Ka-san… —Leve susurro de Hitomi.

Una sonrisa domino el rostro de Sakuya.

—¡ **Ow! Muy… como decirlo para que no les duela… cariñoso ¿no? —** La voz gruesa y oscura encima de ellas.

Sakuya ni Hitomi levantaron la mirada, solo Kakashi miro hacia dónde se encontraba la voz.

Allí sentado en una rama se encontraba Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **¿Qué no me recuerda? —** Inclinando un poco su rostro en confusión.

Una sonrisa se levantó en el rostro de Kakashi.

—No, tú de nosotros —Kurenai apareciendo justo detrás de Naruto.

Naruto con velocidad dirigió una patada hacia al Shinobi, varios hilos de metal comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto, él con rapidez invoco un Kunai, y comenzó a cortar todos los hilos antes que lo inmovilizaran.

La sonrisa de Kurenai creció.

Mas hilos aparecieron cortando a Naruto, un hilo removió el Kunai de la mano de Naruto, el rubio comenzó a cortarlos con sus manos y patadas, pero ya eran tantos que ya su cuerpo no soportaba tantos cortes.

Naruto gruño de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera dar otra patada, sus pulmones se vaciaron cuando de repente Asuma le acertó un golpe en el estómago.

Naruto fue lanzado contra un árbol de lleno.

¡Pum!

—… **U-Ups…—** Dijo Naruto incrustado de espalda en un árbol.

De repente varias serpientes comenzaron a rodearlo envolviéndolo completamente.

El gruñido de Naruto mientras poco a poco las serpientes comenzaron a envolverse más y más aplastándolo.

—Hola cariño… —Susurro en su oreja Anko, apareciendo entre las sombras del árbol.

¡Pum!

Un puño se incrusto en el rostro de Naruto.

—¡Bastardo! —Gruño Tsunade quitándole el puño del rostro.

Naruto gruño y escupió sangré. Un gran hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de su boca.

— **Vaya que sí son los mejores de su Aldea** —Dijo Naruto mirando a cada uno de los Shinobi delante de él.

— **Pensé que se habían muerto, pero miren ¡que sorpresa!, estoy acorralado—** Rio y su sonrisa domino de nuevo su rostro.

Una vena en la frente de Tsunade compenso a palpitar.

—Sigue así, y te arrancaré la lengua—Entre dientes comento Tsunade apretando su puño.

— **Te hice tragarte tu propia fuerza lo puedo volver hacer Senju —** Respondió Naruto mirando a la heredera Senju.

Ella lo miró con furia recordando cómo el la dejo inconsciente de un golpe, aunque ella no recordaba el momento de la batalla, Kakashi junto a Anko se lo recordaron una y otra vez, para evitar un segundo golpe futuro.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más para hacerlo de nuevo… —Susurró con frio odio.

— **¡Felicidades! Me han sorprendido… pero veamos si lo pueden volver hacer—** Su tono gracioso y con un toque de niñez hizo que a todos los presentes le crecía una gota de sudor y haciendo que Anko se cayera de espalda estallando de risa.

—Patético… —Susurro Kurenai, pero recibiendo asentimientos de afirmación de los demás shinobis.

Estaba atado y totalmente acorralado delante de los mejores Shinobis que Konoha pueda dar, que hasta el mismo lo asumió.

— **Oh, parece que su arrogancia les quitará la vida…—** Dijo Narutomirando al cráter que dejo el choque de Kakashi.

Todos dieron su reojo hacia ese lugar notando el peliblanco tintado un poco de rojo.

Muecas y gruñidos se escucharon.

—Él tiene que hacer la peor parte siempre… —Tsunade con un tono dolido mirando al torturado Jiraiya. Al igual que ella todos miraron con lastima al inconsciente Sanin.

El silencio fue destruido por la risa oscura de Naruto. La furia de Tsunade comenzó a emerger.

—¿De qué te ríes bastardo? —Escupió Tsunade mirando con odio hacia Naruto.

La sombra domino todo el rostro y cuerpo de Naruto.

— **¡Viene la mejor parte! —** Su única respuesta.

¡Pum!

La leve nube de humo envolvió el cuerpo de Jiraiya escondiendo su cuerpo, pero de repente un gran azote de viento revelo el interior de la nube.

Pelo amarillo, junto una chaqueta con las letras "Cuarto Hokage" fue lo primero que se revelo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, los ojos de cada Shinobi estaban de par en par, mientras sus mentes pensaban en un nombre.

Minato Namikaze.

Anko quien miraba el cielo se detuvo por el silencio sepulcral.

Pero de repente.

—¿Q-Qu… —Sus ojos notaron un leve punto en el cielo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su boca intentaba vocalizar lo más rápido posible.

—¡Arriba! —Exclamo Anko, todos los Shinobis salieron de su trance y con rapidez miraron hacia la dirección.

Anko miro con miedo como algo iba impactar en ellos.

Pero antes de que los demás pudieran alzar su mirada completamente, aquella cosa ya se encontraba a solo metros de sus cabezas.

Solo Tsunade pudo distinguir aquella cosa que miro Anko.

—Jiraiya…

¡Pum! El gran impacto hizo que la destrucción se levantara de nuevo.

* * *

El sonido de otro gran impacto, hizo que el cuervo volvía a desequilibrarse tambaleando un poco.

—Esto está empeorando cada vez más… —Yumi mirando como otra explosión sobresalto a lo lejos, la preocupación en los ojos de Kushina y Mikoto demostraban el mismo sentimiento.

Ya habían visto varias explosiones en su trayecto hacia el lugar.

El sonido de un golpe y el aceleramiento del cuervo demostraban que Itachi también sentía lo mismo.

—¿Llegaremos a tiempo Itachi? —Pregunto Kushina su preocupación ya estaba por las nubes, su marido como su hijo se estaban enfrentando en ese lugar.

El suspiro de decepción de Itachi demostraba una respuesta negativa.

—Nos tomará tiempo, mi invocación ya no puede acelerar más —Respondió Itachi, dándole un par de palmadas al lomo del ave, dándole las gracias por su máxima ayuda.

Mikoto y Yumi se miraron entre sí para después mirar hacia Kushina.

Kushina las miro a las dos, y la confusión en sus ojos demostraba que no entendía por qué sus miradas a ella.

—Kushina-chan…—Susurro Mikoto mirando con severidad hacia Kushina.

Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron.

—Supongo que no hace falta ocultar mas ¿no? —Sonrio Kushina hacia Mikoto, quien asintió al igual que Yumi.

—¡Bien! Itachi, es hora de irnos —La excitación de lucha comenzó a dominar a Kushina.

La sonrisa se apegó a Mikoto como a Yumi.

Itachi miraba en silenció, estaba confundido, muy confundido.

Kushina camino hacia la cabeza del cuervo y creo varias cadenas doradas, Itachi miro con confusión, pero de repente sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder, cuando comenzaron a moldearse en el cuerpo de Kushina.

Poco a poco las cadenas se transformaron es un vestido dorado. El vestido era hermoso y delicado por fuera, se percibía un poco de delicadeza, como la tela creada era de poco grosor haciendo el vestido más simple. No solo eso sí no también varios sellos se crearon en el cuerpo de Kushina, alrededor de sus piernas y manos.

—No te sorprendas, solo es el principio… —Rio Kushina mirándolo de reojo. Al igual que Kushina Yumi y Mikoto rieron con la expresión que Itachi puso.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió.

Itachi las miro hacia Yumi y Mikoto, y vio sonrisas de orgullo en sus rostros, pero también severidad y preocupación en sus ojos…

Kushina extendió su mano hacia Itachi, el cual la miró.

—Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo —La seriedad en la voz de Kushina hizo que Itachi no pensará y la tomara al instante.

—Yumi, Mikoto ¿Están preparadas? —Preguntó Kushina, mirándolas de reojo iban a entrar a la zona de batalla y no quería que fueran sorprendidas.

—Más que listas —Respondió Yumi y Mikoto al sonoro.

—Itachi, quiero que sepas que estuve años mejorando esa técnica de Minato-kun, ahora he podido crear una, que sutilmente es mayor que la de Minato-kun, bueno, en gran parte —Comento Kushina dándole un poco de información hacia Itachi.

—¿En gran parte? —No captando lo que quiso decir.

Kushina sonrió.

—No necesito Kunai's especiales —El shock inundo a Itachi mientras miraba con temor hacia Kushina.

—¡Listos! —Exclamo Kushina. Yumi, Mikoto y Itachi, se aferraron a Kushina, mientras cadenas los ataron a ella.

—¡Bien! —Kushina cerró los ojos, después de un par de segundo los volvió abrir.

— _¡Los tengo!..._

Desaparecieron.

* * *

—¡Maldito! —Grito Anko intercambiando golpes contra Naruto los leves impactos entre golpes con su defensa eran lo suficientes como para provocar pequeñas ondas expansivas, ella lanzo una patada hacia el estómago del rubio, ella acertó, pero con rapidez Naruto agarro su pierna y con fuerza la lanzo hacia un árbol.

— **Ya lo estoy** —Respondía con una sonrisa Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, otra patada en su cabeza lo manto hacia un costado chocando contra una roca.

Tsunade quien había mandado a volar a Naruto, con velocidad fue a la zona de impacto y con un gran salto impacto un golpe en el suelo destruyendo más el bosque.

De repente entre el polvo Naruto sale disparado hacia Tsunade, quien en defensa cruzo sus brazos. El choque mando a Tsunade al otro lado del bosque chocando contra arboles dejando un gran rastro.

—¡Chidori! —El gran sonido de nido de relámpagos a espaldas de Naruto hizo que sus pupilas se elevaran más.

Kakashi con velocidad se dirigió hacia Naruto teniendo su jutsu en su mano listo para perforar su cuerpo. Naruto poco a poco giró lentamente su rostro y miro de reojo hacia Kakashi, el peli gris en respuesta lo miro a su ojo.

El miedo lleno su cuerpo.

—¡Mangekyo Sharingan! —Exclamo en su mente Kakashi, mientras todo su mundo se volvía negro. Ramas crecieron del suelo sujetando todo su cuerpo, Kakashi grito de dolor mientras las ramas apretaban y perforaban poco a poco sus piernas y torso.

Kakashi miro hacia Naruto como la sonrisa dominaba el rostro de Naruto.

Más ramas comenzaron a salir del suelo, envolviéndose más y más en el cuerpo del Shinobi de Konoha, cada segundo apretaba más y más la rama que se envolvió en su cuello.

— **Oh, caíste en un truco tan… simple…** —Susurro Naruto mirándolo con su sonrisa dominante. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia Kakashi que seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

— **Veamos cuan-t….—** El oscuro mundo negro se volvió a la realidad mientras Naruto fue lanzado con fuerza hacia el otro extremo del bosque. Kakashi cayo de rodillas mientras mientras respiraba rápidamente aire.

—¡No te olvides de mí! —Dijo Asuma quien había dado una patada a Naruto interrumpiendo la ilusión.

Kakashi estaba temblando.

— _¿C-Como pudo?_ —Se preguntó Kakashi, un segundo en esa ilusión son horas o días en la realidad, él poco a poco levanto su mirada a Asuma.

Él le guiño el ojo.

—Kurenai siempre habla de Genjutsu, aunque fue suerte—Dijo Asuma, acorto un segundo para evitar que Naruto usara la Ilusión más tiempo. Literalmente fue más rápido que el jutsu ilusorio de Naruto, y más rapido que el tiempo.

Kakashi asintió levemente.

— **Arg! No pensé que fueran tan molestos —** Gruño Naruto mientras se levantaba, giro su cuello y el sonido de un hueso volviendo a su sitio sonó momentáneamente.

Kakashi se levantó y se puso al lado de Asuma, de repente Anko aterrizo junto a ellos seguida de Tsunade.

—Mira quien lo dice… —Escupió un poco de Sangre Anko con esas palabras.

Naruto sonrió mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan y se posicionaba para pelear. Los Shinobis de Konoha tomaron esa iniciativa y se posicionaron para el enfrentamiento.

Kakashi sin más desapareció y el sonido del nido de relámpago volvió a resonar en el bosque, pero esta vez justo detrás de Naruto. El joven se volteo y con un jutsu de mano una barrera de tierra se levantó absorbiendo el golpe. Kakashi quien se sorprendió pera ya tenía su mano incrustada en la barrera, de repente una pequeña explosión justo por debajo de su mano hizo que el miedo lo inundara.

Una lanza de tierra iba a perforar su pecho. Pero Kakashi con fuerza saca su mano y da un salto hacia atrás.

Naruto apareció justo detrás de él.

— **Te la devuelvo…** —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras el sonido de los relámpagos hizo que Kakashi agrandara sus ojos.

Naruto lanzo el Chidori copiado por su Sharingan a Kakashi, pero el grito de dolor de Naruto cuando sus pulmones se vaciaron una patada de Tsunade lo intercepto antes de darle el último golpe a Kakashi.

Naruto fue expulsado con fuerza hacia el bosque, pero antes de que pudiera estar a un metro de distancia de ellos. Un golpe justo en la cabeza de Naruto lo mando directo hacia la madre tierra.

Asuma estaba justo arriba de Naruto el sé hizo a un lado y Anko apareció a sus espaldas ya con sus pulmones llenos de aire.

—Katón: Jutsu Bola de Fuego —La gran bola de fuego impacto de lleno en Naruto.

¡Pum!.

Kakashi, Asuma con Tsunade se posicionaron a tan solo varios metros del impacto, mientras que de un salto Anko se juntó.

Una gran nube hecha de polvo y llamas se levantó en la zona de colisión.

— **Ja…**

Cada Shinobi presente abrió su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de miedo, algunos de ellos dieron un paso atrás.

— **¡Me gusta! —** Una gran explosión de chakra hizo que aquella nube de polvo y llamas se esfumara.

— **¡Jajajaja! Me gusta, me gusta mucho… —** Naruto los miro con su Rinnengan el libre brillo de intensidad a esos ojos rojos con círculos y tomoes, hizo que se les erizara la piel.

—¿Q-Que d-em…? —El susurro de Tsunade mientras poco a poco el dorado comenzó a dominar el alrededor de Naruto, las costillas, luego los brazos y por último la cabeza.

El Susano se levantó ante ellos.

El gran grito de esa entidad hizo que comenzaran a temblar. La armadura dorada comenzó a envolver al Susano la altura del ser comenzó a incrementar mientras que por ultimo dos katanas hechas de dorado y negro puro se creaban en ambas manos de aquel ser ancestral.

Eso los miraba, solo esa gran entidad los intimidaba al punto de quedar totalmente paralizados.

— **¡Oh, vamos a divertirnos más…!—** Grito Naruto mientras el Susano blandia ambas katanas.

Ningún Shinobi se movió. La presión de Chakra y la gran intimidación del Susano, hacía imposible siquiera pensar. A pesar de ser grandes Shinobis que han pasado por miles de batallas y guerras.

— **¡Mueran! —** Último grito de Naruto, antes que el Susano lanzara dos cortes con sus katanas formando una X justo hacia ellos.

Ellos miraban con temor hacia la katanas que se aproximaban, sus ojos mostraban el miedo puro hacia su muerte. Solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

Rezar por su salvación.

La destrucción delante de ellos rápidamente ya se encontraba a segundos de ellos. Pero antes de que pudiesen cerrar sus ojos.

La oscuridad domino sus ojos.

Y luego…

Luz blanca.

¡Pum!

El bosque entero tembló.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó justo donde se encontraban los de Konoha.

— **¡Arg…!—** Otro gran rugido se escuchó, pero este justo donde taba aquella gran nube.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras su Susano se alejaba un poco. El Susano jalo las katanas sin resultado alguno, estaban incrustadas en algo.

El polvo poco a poco comenzó a bajar y el color blanco fue tomando territorio. Una armadura, una cabeza, un torso y dos manos sujetando las katanas del Susano dorado.

Otra gran presión comenzó a domar el lugar. Naruto miro en shock, mientras que el Susano dorado comenzó a recorrer su mirada hasta aquel ser.

Pero se encontró con dos ojos totalmentes llenos de poder.

Otro Susano detuvo por completo su ataqué.

La gran nube de humo desvaneció por completo.

—Por poco… —Susurro la persona justo en el centro del Susano, su voz era completamente irreconocible por la tensión de poder.

Pero todos rápidamente dirigieron su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz, buscaron dentro de aquel Susano la persona quien desato tremendo poder.

Sus bocas se abrieron completamente.

—M-ikot-to…. —Tartamudearon al unísonos.

—¡Itachi! —Exclamo Mikoto mientras Su Susano sujeto las katanas y con fuerzas abrió sus brazos lanzando su las katanas doradas hacia las dos opuestas direcciones, dejando por completo al desnudo el pecho del Susano Dorado.

¡Pum!

Otro gran estruendo sonó.

Una gran espada se clavó por completo en el pecho del Susano de Naruto, pero no solo del gran guardián dorado sí no también en el de Naruto.

Esta vez no era obra del Susano de Mikoto, esta vez, era otro Susano.

—¡Yumi! —El leve exclamo masculino justo encima del Susano dorado, otra presión, otra intensidad, otra… intimidación hizo que el Susano Dorado soltara sus katanas y con rapidez agarro la katana en su pecho.

Naruto miro hacia el comienzo de la espada que lo atravesó y sus ojos temblaron.

Dos Mangekyo Sharingan, junto a un Susano completo.

— **¡I-Itac-chi U-ch…! —** No pudo terminar antes que un puño expulsara el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! —La matriarca de los Hyuga comenzó a cerrar todos los puntos de Naruto, golpe tras golpe, uno tras otro mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotas de los labios del rubio.

La sangre también comenzó a brotar de la herida en el pecho aun con la espada del Susano de Itachi.

Los ojos blanquecinos de Yumi lo miraban directamente, su Rinnengan no la intimidaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que se encontraba justo dentro de aquel dorado acorazado.

Naruto comenzó a desesperarse, su cuerpo ya no respondía, su conciencia estaba en todo su esplendor, pero su cuerpo ya no soportaba tanto desgaste y daño.

— **M-Mald-dita… —** Susurro Naruto su cuerpo ya no lo sentía ya todos sus puntos estaban cerrados miro con rabia total hacia la Hyuga.

Ella le sonrio, pero no con una sonrisa de superioridad o de odio.

Una de cariño.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su odio comenzó a incrementar.

— _ **C-Como te atreves a verme así…**_ —Su mente ya iba a explotar, su odio comenzó a incrementar más y más. Su chakra comenzó a aumentar considerablemente. El Susano grito, y comenzó a sacar la espada de su pecho.

Itachi se arrugo la frente y comenzó a gruñir, mientras su Susano comenzó a poner más presión a la Katana. Poco a poco el Susano Dorado comenzó a tener más fuerza y saco por completo la espada del Susano. Naruto sonrio de oreja a oreja mientras su Susano de un empuje alejo por completo la espada del Susano de Itachi.

Naruto lo miro con todo el odio en sus ojos. El guardián dorado creo de repente una espada y con gran rapidez la dirigió hacia Itachi. El uchiha se maldijo a sí mismo y su Susano cruzo sus manos para defenderse del ataque.

Pero antes de que tocara al Susano del Uchiha.

Todo, completamente todo se desvaneció.

Ultimo punto de chakra, un último golpe en su frente. Pero esta vez no fue hecho con sus puños.

Fue hecho con sus labios.

—Jutsu Secreto de los Hyuga: Cárcel del Ave Oscura —Recito Yumi mientras un sello se creaba en la frente de Naruto. El Susano de Naruto se desvaneció, y el simplemente cayo.

Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, unas manos lo agarraron por la espalda abrazándolo. Y un leve cabello comenzó a envolverlo.

Poco a poco el rojo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Aquí estas mi pequeño….

—Mamá está aquí… ya llego para protegerte… —El leve llanto se escucho Yumi sonrio levemente mientras su ojos mostraban un cariño indescriptible.

* * *

Allí arrodillados sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarse se encontraban Tsunade, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko.

—¿Q-Que de-emonios fue esto?... —Pregunto al azar Anko con sus ojos hacia los dos Susanos de los Uchihas todavía en pie.

—Eso quisiera saber yo… —Respondió Kakashi, ellos habían visto toda la acción, habían visto completamente todo. Y sus mentes todavía no procesaban todo por completo, estaban en shock. Pero aparte de ese shock, no solo vieron todo…

Sobre todo, eso lo habían sentido.

Habían sentido toda la presión de sus grandes Chakras, y por eso estaban de rodillas, la intimidación y la gran presión hizo que sus cuerpos se paralizaran y perdieran fuerzas. Sí tan solo un Susano los paralizo, tres ya era otra cosa. Una cosa que ni ellos sabían que les pasaría física y mentalmente.

—Patetico... ¿Se moveran o qué? —Dijo Mikoto mirándolos de reojo.

—Es que estab… —Kakashi le iba a responder con su típico humor, pero de repente sus palabras, sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Mikoto.

Su cara demostraba preocupación máxima.

No era tiempo de eso. Kakashi como los demás suspiraron y poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse.

—¿Termino? —Pregunto Asuma mirando a Naruto a lo lejos.

—Solo ahí una forma de saberlo... —Respondio Mikoto aun con su Sunano activo, sus dos ojos rojos mostraban su Mangekyo Sharingan en todo su esplendor, el poder y la intensidad de chakra resaltaban en ellos. Una pequeña estrella esta en la iris mientras que tres circulos alejados de ella, una linea unia los tres circulos y un tomoé se encontraba dentro de ellos, pero algo que resaltaba en esos mangekyo eran tres circulos más grandes con tomoes incluidos repartidos a lo largo de cada circulo. Similar a un Rinnengan pero aún con la forma y apariencia de un Sharingan.

— _Mierda..._ —Lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Mikoto. No debía mantener más el Susano, ya su visión le estaba afectando.

Se morio el labio inferior y siguio. No debía bajar la guardía, ella escucho todo lo que podía hacer Naruto y no quería que las sorprendiera. Se limito a mirarlo.

Vio al pequeño joven detras de todo el desastre.

Vio al ser que resistio sus errores.

Vio...

* * *

— _Termino..._ —Pensó Itachi aterrizando junto a Yumi mirando hacia Kushina, no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese encuentro, no pudo mirar el cariño dado por Kushina.

* * *

— **¡Mierda!...** —Naruto escucho, no veia nada. Sus ojos solo podían el color oscuro.

— **¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!...** —Maldiciones una tras otras escucho Naruto, poco a poco la voz comenzo a serle familiar.

—Masaki...

—¡Arg!—Naruto grito completamente mientras sus ojos eran cegados por la luz. Rapidamente puso sus manos delante de sus ojos, y poco a poco comenzo a acostumbrarse.

Cuando ya la intensidad de la luz no lo molestaba, retiro sus brazos y miro lo que estaba delante de él. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar el ambiente y...

Se petrifico, se palarizo, sus latidos se pararon levemente. El comenzo a temblar mientras sus ojos se clavaron delante de él.

Allí se encontraba aquel ser. Aquel que dijo que nunca sería su enemigo, sú amigo.

Estaba gritando, el gran arbol estaba desesperado. Un gran ojo, un gran Rinne Sharingan estaba en el centro del arbol.

— **¡Malditos llamados Shinobis! ¡Malditos Humanos!** —Su gran Chakra comenzo a enmanar de su cuerpo. Las flores comenzaron a machitarse y sus ramas comenzaron a crecer.

— **¡Veran quien es el dios de todo!** —De repente todo se asumio a la oscuridad. Una gran explosión de Chakra hizo que Naruto entrara en panico, su mente se blanqueo y su cuerpo comenzo a sentir cosquilleo. Todo el chakra comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo, estaba entrando dentro de él. Justo en su estomago, justo donde tendría que estar aquel sello.

El quiso gritar de dolor, pero ya no controlaba su cuerpo. Simplemente desato su dolor en su mente.

Y de repente su conciencia desaparecio.

—

¡Pum!

La gran explosión de Chakra lanzo todo hacia el bosqué.

—¡Que demonios! —Exclamo Mikoto quien extendio los brazos de su Susano, para cubrir a los Shinobis a sus espalda. Ella miro de reojo hacia los Shinobis y asintio cuando pudo ver que nadie habia sido lanzado por la gran fuerza. Ella volvio la mirada hacia delante y miro hacia la fuente de aquel torrente de Chakra.

— _Naruto..._ —Fué lo unico que pudo pensar.

—

Itachi quien se sorprendio fue lanzado hacia el bosqué, pero antes de que chocara con un arbol su Susano enterro su mano en la tierra deteniendolo.

—¡Kushina alejate ahora! —El grito de Yumi hacia la Uzumaki detras de Naruto. La Hyuga tenia una esfera de chakra justo a su alrededor evitando ser lanzada.

La Uzumaki se inmuto.

Hizo todo lo contrario al pedido, lo sujeto con más fuerza. Los brazos de Kushina levemente se estaban quemando, su tela dorada comenzo a deteriorarse al Chakra expuesto.

Las lagrimas de Kushina comenzaron a bajar de su rostro, mientras miraba al joven en sus brazos. Su pelo amarrillo con razgos rojos, y sus marcas en sus mejillas, con su mano levemente hizo contacto con aquellas marcas.

El Chakra comenzo a incrementarse más. La tela de Kushina se destrozo y ya su cuerpo comenzo a recibir mucha más quemaduras.

—¡Kushina que estas haciendo! ¡Alejate de él! Malditasea ¡Kushina! —Suplicos de Yumi antes la imagen de Kushina siendo quemada poco a poco. Mientras ya su ropa comenzo a carbonizarse.

—No te dejare ir de nuevo... —El susurro de Kushina mientras lo miraba.

El Chakra comenzo a incrementar, Yumi fue lanzada hacia un costado mientras que Mikoto simplemente tuvo que envolver a los Shinobis en su Susano. Los arboles comenzaron a arrancarse del suelo y las rocas estaban por los aires.

Todos miraron como Kushina era quemada por el Chakra de Naruto.

* * *

—Oye...

—Oye... oye...

Naruto comenzo a escuchar. Una voz distorsionada que comenzaba a agarrar estabilidad.

—¡Oye amigo! —Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se levanto por completo. Esa voz, esos sonido especifico de los humanos.

Era uno de los que nunca se olvidaria en su vida.

—¡Sensei! —Grito al unisono su mente y cuerpo. Era la unica voz que esperaba, la voz de su maestro.

La voz de Madara Uchiha.

—¡Grandulón! —La voz de Madara Exclamo, llamando la atención completa de Naruto, recorrio con sus ojos todo su alrededor hasta conseguir donde se encontraba.

Y sus ojos se paralizaron.

Miedo, terror, y coraje.

Su corazón y cuerpo se paralizaron de miedo, mientras su mente estaba en shock total.

Ahí sentado con las piernas cruzadas se encontraba Madara, todo su traje estaba intecto junto con su cuerpo. Su pelo se meneaba por el viento, y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados pero lo más impensable es que estaba delante de aquel ser que desato el Chakra.

Justo delante de aquel gran arból.

El gran Rinne Sharingan miraba con odio hacia Madara, como la presión que ese ojo evitia llegaba hasta la mente de Naruto.

— **Tú...**

Grandes ramas fueron en dirección de Madara, pero antes de que pudieran tocarlo dos manos gigantescas hechas de llamas y chakra azul detuvieron todo los ataqués.

El Chakra azul domino el lugar y el Magnifico Susano Completo de Madara se levanto.

Pero apesar del gran tamaño de aquel Susano Completo, tan solo era un pequeño animal ante aquel llamado así mismo Dios Arbol.

—¿Crees que es tan facil matarme? —Dijo con una leve sonrisa Madara abriendo sus ojos.

Naruto se congelo.

No eran el Sharingan o el Rinnegan que el esperaba. Eran completamente blancos con un punto negro semiborroso en el centro. Y solo habia una razón el porque de esos ojos y Naruto la sabía.

—Izanami... —Susurro el joven.

Y de repente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa.

Todo encajo.

—El supuesto amigo que lo salvaria de esta vida, ayudandolo a salvar a todos sus seres queridos... ese dia me costo un ojo —Dijo Madara señalando su ojo izquiero.

El día que Masuki repitio, aquel día despues de conocerlo, fue obra de Madara.

Pero aun no entendía el porqué del segundo ojo en ese estado, del segundo Izanamí.

Pero Madara hablo respondiendo a toda esas dudas.

—Uno para Naruto y el otro para tí—Guiño Madara, el gruñido y un gran grito de Masaki hizo que el Susano de Madara dara un paso atrás.

— **Me engañaste bastardo...** —Odio en su voz distorsionada mientras su gran ojo solo se enfocaba en Madara.

Madara sonrio mientras los sellos en el suelo comenzaban a brillar.

—Dios... —Respondio Madara al mismo tiempo que juntaba su dos palmas.

¡Pum!

El Susano hizo el mismo movimiento y miles de cadenas en llamas azules comenzaron a surgir del suelo envolviendo al gran arbol.

—Pude caer en tus engaños una vez, pero no me tropiezo dos veces con la misma mierda... —Dijo con odio Madara mientras los sellos en los pergaminos comenaron a flotar hacia el Arbol pegandosé en su cuerpo.

Las cadenas se envolvieron en sus ramas y cuerpo completamente. Algunas ramas intentaron safarse pero fueron quemadas por las llamas.

Los ojos de Madara ardian en odio.

—No jueges conmigo...

—¡Nunca más !—Exclamo Madara mientras las cadenas explotaron en llamas.

—¡Jutsu del Susano: Prisión Eterna!—Las llamas comenzaron a tomar más tamaño quemando todo el arbol por completo.

El rugido de dolor se escucho estremeciendo a Naruto.

Pero Madara no se detuvo, comenzo a hacer sellos de manos. Y volvio a juntas sus palmas de nuevo.

Pero esta vez.

Esta vez, el terror inundo a Naruto mientras una ser fantasmal comenzo a aparecer justo detras de Madara.

Un ser que había sentido solo una vez.

El Shinigami.

* * *

Varias cadenas azules comenzaron a envolverse en Kushina y Naruto.

—¡Kushina! —El grito desesperado de Mikoto mirando como era envuelta en llamas azules.

—¡Kushina!...

* * *

—Ya puedo quitarle el título a una leyenda —Grito Madara con sus ojos llenos de arrogancia y odio puro. Su sonrisa era la misma cuando lucha contra Hashirama.

—Pero no, voy por uno mejor… ahora voy por el tuyo—Sonrió mientras lo único que pudo ver Masaki y Naruto fue el gran ser fantasmal justo detrás de Naruto.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir su boca, el Shinigami con su lengua lambio el cuchillo y sin mas lo clavo en el alma de Madara.

Madara sonrió con superioridad maxima.

Sonrio con su verdadero ser.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

 _Ante todo les agradezco de corazón esperar este capitulo._

 _Han sido un año y varios meses y aun siguen personas dando sus grandes opiniones de mi fic y se lo agradezco muchísimo._

 _No tengo palabras para tantas personas que han dado su poco de ayuda y sus palabras._

 _Remarcare y escribiré cada palabra con honor a su nombre._

 **tavoXPX**

 **clio1111**

 **216kfazE**

 **CHRISTOFELD**

 **Loquin**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **michu14**

 **Leonardo872**

 **shigoda-san**

 **XeeXe**

 **Yunuen-paisbrada**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **GetoT1**

 **OrcaDM**

 **Jose2002Davif**

 **Milo-san**

 **blacknightwalker**

 **Gonzalo Martinez**

 **The Darkest Reader**

 **Xseyver**

 **Angron11**

 **Fanaticasailormoon**

 _Muchas gracias por escribir su opiniones, y sinceramente quería escribirles en este capitulo mi gratitud pero no creo que alcance tantas palabras de mí. He leído tu opinión, así que no te preocupes._

 _Te tengo en cuenta siempre que toco una letra para escribir esta historia._


End file.
